Finding Ms Mitchell
by LexxiAyce
Summary: Miranda has blackballed Andy as a journalist, but not as a writer. Andy takes a pen name and becomes a famous writer of children/pre-teen novels that later is made into a movie series… A Mirandy fic
1. Prologue

**Finding Ms. Mitchell**

Title: Finding Ms. Mitchell  
>Author: Moi! (Allie)<br>Pairing: Mirandy- it will happen  
>Rating: PG - NC17<p>

Summary: Miranda has blackballed Andy as a journalist, but not as a writer. Andy takes a pen name and becomes a famous writer of children/pre-teen novels that later is made into a movie series…

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Devil Wears Prada... if I did... Miranda and Andy would be tied to my bed :D I also have no claim on anything belonging to GW... that belongs to ncsoft and arenanet

A/N: Special thanks to Dee (mxrolkr) for this prompt! Unbeta'd all mistakes belong to me.

**Prologue: **

With a relieved sigh Andrea pulled her bags into her darkened apartment only to pause as she was greeted by stale, frigid air. Closing the door she moved to where she knew the table side lamp was only to be met with air. Frowning she flipped the light switch for the apartments overhead lights and gasped. Casting her eyes over the now mostly empty area surrounding her Andy felt the tears she had been fighting since her return to the hotel in Paris fall from her eyes. Nate left while she was in France and took most of the apartment's furnishings with him.

Walking through the small living room she collapsed on the tattered sofa and sobbed. _How has my life come to this?_ Looking to the bedroom she noticed that the bed, dresser, nightstand, and even the small chair she'd bought were also gone. The emptiness of the apartment was echoed within her and Andy felt the weight of it taking over her entire being. Sighing she stood turned off the lights and curled up on the sofa with an old quilt her grandmother had made for her. Silently going through what she could and could not do due to the blacklisting Miranda had immediately seen to. Andrea glanced to the bookshelf, the only other furniture in the living room and smiled. Her dream of being a journalist may be out because of Miranda, but that didn't mean she couldn't still do what she loved, write.

Sitting up swiftly and retrieving her laptop Andy logged into her personal email and fired off a few emails to her parents and a few friends she knew would be happy to hear that she would be returning home for a few weeks. Before shutting down her laptop she did a quick resume update, pulled up a document she had been working on over the months while waiting for The Book and chuckled softly. _She may have won the battle... but Miranda Priestly will NOT win this war. _Smiling she closed the laptop, curled up on the sofa and quickly fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

_**4 years later...**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Manhattan, NY**

Caroline Priestly was excited, very excited. Opening the door to the townhouse she ran up the stairs and to her sister's room, "Cass! Look! It's all over the internet! Kenzie Mitchell has another book coming out next week!" she said bouncing over to her sister who was sitting at her desk.

"Really? I love her books! They are so cool! I love how in The Battle for Cantha the twins get to ride the dragons they found in The Hidden Door to fight the Charr and the Hydras! It was so wicked the way Jazmyn set the bridge on fire and destroyed the leader!" Cassidy said her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Caroline nodded and glanced at the paper in her hand, "According to this, the next installment is out next Thursday, just in time for the trip to Dad's. We have to tell mom, she can get her assistant to get them while we're at school so they don't sell out! You know it will be another good one. We'll have something to do while Dad is out with Susie or Sally or whatever her name is."

They sat quietly together as Cassidy pulled up the author's webpage, "Look Carrie, it says here that there are two being released. She has a companion book too giving a history of all the different races and lands within Vanguardia. Jazmyn and Jaylen are so lucky... could you imagine being in a world where anything is possible. I wish we could go to Elona and visit all the different lands there. I want to visit Kryta... like they did in the second book."

"Yeah," Caroline said dreamily, "it would be so awesome. Seeing the land that the first battle took place on... to see the mountains that never touch the ground and are covered by the clouds and snow... I can just imagine. It would be so beautiful."

Cassidy smiled at her sister and shook her head, "You know... Jaylen said the same thing almost when they first got there. It was a world plagued by war and she, like you, loved it. All the morbidness... beauty in its own right but you make it seem like it's a paradise. Now Elona, the land of the 3 Golden Suns... That's a beautiful place. So bright and airy... full of mystical beings and the human-like droids. It would be paradise." she said with a soft sigh.

The girls giggled and Caroline went back downstairs to grab her school bag so that she could start on her homework. Cassidy watched her sister leave her room and turned back to her computer. Staring blankly at the screen she let her mind continue to linger on the Cole Twins Adventure series that she and Caroline had been so addicted to. She could still remember the first one they had read a few years ago. No one knew where they had come from, her mom told them she didn't send them and so had their father. They just arrived in the post with autographs from Kenzie Mitchell in the front cover and no return address. Cassidy had her theories but she wasn't brave enough to voice them, she was just excited that **she** had been thinking of them. After the first paragraph she was fascinated and quickly became a loyal fan. The way Kenzie described the twins in her book was a perfect description of her and her own twin, it was that which brought about the theories she had about the sender of the first book. Sighing softly Cassidy pulled out her math assignment and decided to get it done now so that she could do more research after dinner.

**Knoxville, TN**

700 miles away in a secluded cottage surrounded by open land and mountains, Andrea sat in her living room listening to the calming sound of Johann Bach coming through the Bose system on the entertainment stand behind her. A soft smile played upon her lips as she sat peacefully waiting for her agent to arrive with the latest offers that she would have to decide on. Her life had changed drastically over the last four years and she was extremely proud of herself for not giving up. It was hard after she left Ohio the second time around. She had received word from the eighth publishing company she contacted that she had a great talent and they were interested in talking with her about publishing her work. She jumped on the offer and was quickly making flight plans and arrangements. Four years, five books, and one companion piece later she was extremely glad that she didn't let the actions of her former boss ruin her life.

The knock at the door ended her random musings and signaled the arrival of her agent Kaydence. She quickly stood and made her way to the front door to let her in. Kaydence's smile was radiant and the light in her eyes made Andy's stomach jump with excitement because she knew that light, "What's up?" she asked moving to the side so the other woman could enter.

"Alright, so you know how everyone has been just in a riot over the Cole Twins' Adventure series?" she said excitedly as they made their way to the kitchen for coffee.

Andrea nodded and turned on the percolator before gathering the sugar, cream and two mugs and laying them on the counter top.

"Well, everyone still wants you to do a TV interview but I've already told them that that is out of the question due to private matters. After that we got into discussing the dates of the European book tour and a few others here in the states. Everything for that is ready except for one store in NY that really wants to have you; the only thing is they want you to allow your picture to be taken. Now Andy I know how you feel about that, but do you truly think there is anything she could do to you at this point? The world wants to know who you are and they should know."

Andy sighed and shook her head, "Honestly it's not even about Miranda anymore," she said glad that it wasn't a lie. She had gotten over the fear of Miranda long ago, after losing everything she'd loved she realized that Miranda could not do the same amount of damage to her that she could do to herself. She was her biggest critic and for the longest time she was her own biggest disappointment. "I've gotten so used to being invisible and having my seclusion... I go out when I want to and it's peaceful. No one knows who I am; no one cares who I am. As soon as the world knows what I look like, that's gone. In addition to that I really don't want to take the chance of Miranda seeing me around NY book stores doing book signings and putting 2 and 2 together."

"I am confused" Kaydence said pouring them both cups of coffee, "how would she put 2 and 2 together? What is there for her to figure out?"

Andrea laughed and shook her head, "Do you remember what I told you when you first read The Hidden Doorway?" she asked. Kaydence nodded and she continued, "I started writing it just after what I referred to as the 'Harry Potter Disaster'. Miranda has two children, which you should know, and they wanted the unpublished Harry Potter novel, I ran all over the place looking for some way to get that book. I finally did and kept my job..." she laughed and moved to sit at the table.

"So you started writing the book while you were at Runway? Wait... Miranda has two daughters right?"

Andy simply nodded.

"So... oh my god... She has twin daughters... redheads! Andrea Sachs I cannot believe this... Jazmyn and Jaylen are based on them!" Kaydence exclaimed finally putting it together, "But why?"

Andy sighed and twirled her coffee mug around staring out the glass door to the patio, "Miranda may have driven me crazy but she had a soft spot for those children." she laughed, "The little monsters. After the book incident they took a liking to me... Cassidy would email me almost every day just asking me for assistance with difficult assignments, checking on her mother, asking me about my life, anything her little mind could come up with. Caroline had a different approach, she would wait for me to deliver The Book to the townhouse and we'd talk for a minute or so every night before I left. They grew on me... I grew to love and care about them. So when I sat in the office at night waiting on them to finish up the printing I'd write little adventures that turned into long length novels... I changed their names of course."

Kaydence's only response was a smile and nod. They sipped their coffee silently enjoying the beauty of Andrea's home and the peace for a few minutes before Kaydence spoke again, "There was something else I wanted to ask you about..." she said softly.

Andy looked over at her and raised a questioning brow, "What is it?"

"Would you ever consider allowing them to turn the series into motion pictures?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Manhattan, NY**

Miranda Priestly sat in her office looking over photos Nigel had dropped off when the ringing of her cell phone pulled her from the task. Recognizing the ringtone set for Caroline she smiled a small smile and connected the call.

"Hello Caroline, what can I do for you?" she asked dropping her pen and spinning her chair around to stare out the office window.

"Hi, Mom! I'll talk fast. Kenzie Mitchell's next book in the series is out next week and Cass and I want it. We'll want to take them with us to Dad's so that we'll have something to read. Could you get them for us? We'll be in school and they will sell out fast, they always do." Caroline said quickly her voice sounding animated and excited.

Miranda let out a low easy chuckle and nodded, "Of course darling. How was school?"

After talking with her daughter for a while longer Miranda closed her phone and spun herself back around to her desk, "Emily." she said in her low, cool voice. The young British woman was standing in front of her before she'd finished the last syllable of her name, "My girls want this new Kenzie Mitchell book before they leave to for their father's be sure they have it. Call that place I like to get my facials and schedule a session for tomorrow morning at 9. Move the run-through to 1:30; tell Jocelyn that if I so much as glimpse a flower she can clean out her desk. I need 15 skirts from Calvin Klein, 12 Hermes scarves and inform James that these atrocities will not do. If he is not competent enough to do his job then I will replace him. Confirm lunch with Donatella for Wednesday at noon. Coffee, five minutes. That's all."  
>She watched the redhead scurry out of her office as if the hounds of hell were chasing her and returned to going over the photos from the last shoot.<p>

A few hours later Miranda removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. Glancing at the clock she stood and headed out of her office, "Coat. Bag." she said. Shaelynn her new second assistant scurried to get them to her as Miranda made her way out of the office. Moving with her usual regal grace she made her way into the elevator and descended to the lobby. Roy was waiting for her arrival and quickly opened the door for her as she exited the Elias-Clarke building.

Sitting in the backseat of the silver Mercedes Miranda laid her head against the back of the seat and allowed herself to relax slightly as her mind drifted to her girls. They were getting to be teenagers and growing up too fast for her liking. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about the vacation she had finally decided to take and surprise her girls with. They had asked her time and again since the divorce with Stephen was made final a little over three years ago, she was finally ready to take that vacation.

Miranda's thoughts took the usual turn when she thought of her divorce and the headlines that graced the front page of every newspaper and gossip rag available when she had returned from Paris. The anger she had felt over Andrea's untimely and unprofessional departure seemed to triple when she learned that her ex-husband had not only moved and filed for divorce but had already moved into a new place with his then girlfriend. The press had a field day speculating the cause of the divorce and when they learned of his little tart on the side they ran with all type of despicable and degrading stories aimed at Miranda.

The car slowed to a stop in front of the town house and Miranda opened her door before Roy could undo his safety belt, "Goodnight Roy." she said as she moved from the car.

"Goodnight Ms. Priestly." she heard him replied just before the door shut and he pulled away heading to his wife and children. Miranda moved quickly up the porch stairs and let herself into the house. The sound of laughter drew her attention and she quickly put away her coat and walked down to her study where she found her girls sitting on the floor together with Caroline's laptop. She stood silently in the doorway and watched them with a smile upon her mouth and a twinkle in her eyes. She loved coming home to her children. They had grown closer over the years after Stephen and she realized then that her children were happy and loved and she didn't need to find a father figure for them.

Miranda moved into the study drawing two sets of azure blue eyes that brightened with smiles just as they appeared on two cherubic faces. Smiling as they both jumped up and ran over to hug her with the youthful enthusiasm she loved to see in them. She hugged and kissed both of their heads before disentangling herself and smoothing down their hair, "Emily will have the books you asked for as soon as the bookstore has them. Your grandmother wants you both to call her. Now... let's go have dinner, we'll watch a movie afterwards." she told them.

Caroline and Cassidy smiled and pumped their fist in the air before leaving the study and heading to the kitchen.

**Knoxville, TN**

Andrea sat on her back porch in one of her ying-and-yang lounge chairs by Dedon typing furiously on her laptop a black Bic pen hanging from between her lips and a slight crease in her forehead from the hard concentration. She paused and tapped her chin before turning to the papers on the little table next to her and flipping through them quickly to gather her thoughts on the next chapter of the book she was currently working on. The conversations with Kaydence about book tours and movie deals had gone relatively smoothly. She agreed to the movies as long as she was on the set and her stories were not destroyed. The tours everywhere but New York were settled on and she still refused any type of images or videos to be taken or released.

Nodding to herself she started typing again allowing herself to get pulled into the adventures of Jazmyn and Jaylen Cole. She let her imagination go freely as she worked and felt the joyful and gratifying feeling she had whenever she sat down to write. Inspiration for the sixth book had struck while she was talking with Kaydence about the Priestly twins. She missed them greatly and hated that she couldn't be in contact with them but she knew Miranda would never approve. She just hoped they both knew how much she truly loved and missed them, even now.

Her desktop sounded from inside the house and she paused debating on whether or not she should check the messages or not. Deciding she probably should check it in case it was a message from Kaydence or someone at the publishing company she moved her laptop to the side, stood up stretching, and moved to her desk. Andrea sat down in her black leather desk chair and pulled up the email client from her task bar. Andy frowned at the email address for a few moments before recognition dawned on her and her heart stuttered in her chest. Caroline Priestly was trying to get in touch with Kenzie Mitchell through her public email.

Andrea sat there staring at her inbox for an unknown amount of time before she doubled clicked the email opening it up.

_Ms. Mitchell,  
>Hi, my name is Caroline. I'm a 13 yr. old in New York. I found this email address on your website and I just want to let you know I absolutely LOVE your work. A little over 3 years ago my twin sister, Cassidy, and I each received the first book in the Cole Twins' Adventures and were both instantly and completely captivated. Your work is truly amazing. I loved the mysterious stranger, Andromeda, in the book four The Mysterious Stranger. She reminds me of someone I once knew... someone I considered a friend... no matter what it was they always tried to help if they could. I also love the twins in your novels; they are so realistic and remind me a lot of my sister and myself. We used to pretend that we could go to the wonderful places you write about and see all the different creatures and beings. <em>

_ I was wondering... are you planning any other series? more CTA? individual novels? I would love to read more of your work. Are you doing any book signings? It would seriously be the ultimate dream comes true moment, if I could get my books signed and meet you. You are easily someone I would aspire to be like. I've developed a love for words and writing because of your novels, for that I thank you. (: _

_ I know you are probably really busy so I will conclude this by wishing you the best in everything you do. I look forward to reading The Journey to Elona when I get it next week. Thank you for what I know will be another amazing adventure! _

_Best of Luck!_

_Caroline P._

Andrea sat there tears slowly running down her face as she read and re-read Caroline's letter numerous times. She felt a bit of pride when Caroline mentions the similarities that Jazmyn and Jaylen shared with her and Cassidy. Staring at the screen Andy debated with herself about whether or not she should respond. She knew that Caroline would not know who she was and that made the decision that much tougher. She missed the Priestly girls... and their mother on that rare occasion. She sighed running a hand through her long dark hair and stood quickly. Walking outside she headed to the horse stables. She needed to ride, she needed fresh air, and she needed to think.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Knoxville, TN**

Andrea abruptly sat up in her bed and looked around trying to figure out exactly what had awakened her. Her snow white Siberian husky, Scout, turned her wet blue eyes on her and she smiled, "What is it girl?" she whispered her voice still thick with sleep.

She slipped out of the bed and then she heard it, there was someone on the porch downstairs. With a frown she left her bedroom and ran down the stairs quickly and silently with Scout right beside her. Andy moved to the in-home gym and peaked out of the window trying to locate the intruder. Scout's low growl from behind her had her slightly worried. She never growled when there was a visitor, Andy had made sure to introduce her to everyone she allowed in her home or on her property. She looked down at her dog and sighed, "Come on sweetie, let's go out and see whose here." she said petting Scout's head.

Andrea went to her back door and silently pulled it open looking around. She could see a shadow moving to her right so she moved that way slowly, "Whoever you are," she stated firmly, "you are trespassing on private property."

There was a moment where the shadow was completely still and then it started moving until there was a young blonde girl standing before her looking lost and hopeless. Her hair was tangled and her clothes were a few sizes too small and looked to have seen better days. Andy stared in shock at the little girl for a moment before she noticed the look of absolute terror on her face.

"Hey there princess, it's alright." she gently told her following her eyes down to Scout, "It's alright, she won't hurt you, will you girl?" She leaned over and rubbed Scout behind the ear before the dog ran off into the expanse of the back yard.

Andy looked around and then back to the little girl, "Where are your parents sweetie?" When she got no reply she sighed and thought for a moment taking in the child and fell upon an idea, "Well... since it's still early how about we go inside and have some breakfast. What do you say?" she asked.

The little blonde watched her for an extended amount of time and Andy just smiled gently and waited for her to decide if she wanted to eat. When she finally received a slight nod she held out a non-threatening hand and slowly led her guest inside when she accepted it.

Once in the kitchen Andy sat the child at the center island and went to her refrigerator. Running her eyes over everything inside she took out some things for a hearty meal that she knew her guest needed. She could feel the little girl's eyes following her but she continued moving about the kitchen as if she were not there. After she got coffee going she poured a small glass of orange juice and sat it down in front of the little girl before retreating to her office. Grabbing the first book she came to from the bookshelf she took it to her small visitor and set about making breakfast.

"Scout will more than likely come back inside," she said turning finally to see the little girl with her head buried in what she could now see was one of her own books, "I promise you she won't hurt you. She's big and protective but she knows not to harm a child. You are safe, alright?"

The nod was quick and then soft green eyes held hers and Andy could see the hurt, confusion, and a questioning glint in them. With a soft smile she nodded and turned back to the bacon on the stove.

**Manhattan, NY**

Cassidy sat on the sofa in the media room watching her sister frantically pounding on her keyboard keys. She had been like that for almost half an hour and it was starting to worry her. With a frown and crease of her brow Cassidy moved next to her sister and placed a gentle hand on her arm, "Hey Carrie... what's the matter?" she asked softly.

Caroline paused and looked at her as if she just realized she was in the room with her then sighed, "I'm on the forum for KM's fans and there is this jerk that has everyone really pissed off. He's on here just talking all kinds of horrible shit. I mean really... just because she doesn't want to be seen doesn't mean she's some weird freak. Some people like privacy, I mean look at Mom. Who other than you and I know the real Miranda Priestly? I mean what is wrong with wanting to keep your life from turning into a tabloid free for all?" she ranted her voice calming towards the end.

Cassidy nodded, "Well we can't stop people from being idiots Carrie, the best we can do is ignore them. Some people are just like that, no one else can have attention on them without the jealous ones showing up out of nowhere. Whether its jealousy or something more than that, this man just wants attention, stop giving it to him. Eventually he'll get bored." she said watching the forum.

Caroline nodded and smiled at her sister, "Thanks. So what's up with Ashley's? Not going anymore?"

Cassidy shrugged and shook her head, "Her parents made her go to her cousin's birthday party, and she was so not liking that. So you heard anything yet?"

"I haven't looked. She's busy, I am sure she has a lot of important things going on that do not include checking emails from fans. She probably has someone else do it for her. I figured I'd give it a few days and then I'd check."

"It's been two. Check. I mean she's always near a computer right? She has to be somewhere near one with the way I am guessing she writes. Five full books in four years is impressive and means she's writes often. They aren't exactly the smallest books Carrie. She writes... a lot. Check!"

Caroline chuckled, "Alright, alright." she said already logging into her email account. Her eyes widened and she let out an excited noise that had Cassidy laughing and covering her ears. When she was finished Caroline looked at her sister, "She replied. She emailed me the same day... only an hour after I emailed her. I waited two and a half days and she had emailed me almost immediately!" her voice was low and full of wonder and what sounded like pride.

Blinking over and over rapidly Caroline waited to see if the email would vanish as if wishful thinking was the only reason she was seeing the bold new message from sitting in her inbox.

"It's there Carrie, open it." Cassidy whispered near her ear. Stilling herself, Caroline moved her mouse over the email and double clicked.

Miranda walked into the townhouse and let out a soft sound of relief. Her day had been full of disappointment after disappointment. The amount of incompetence surrounding her was at an all-time high and she was seriously considering firing half of her staff. Never could she remember being so happy to walk into a silent house. The silence that greeted her caused her to pause however wondering where her children were. Usually she would hear them or they would hear her and rush out to greet her.

Dropping her bag and coat she made her way through the house in search of her beloved daughters. She found them both in the media room sitting on beanbag chairs staring intently at the laptop on Caroline's lap. The first smile of the day graced Miranda's lips and she moved over to greet her beautiful children with warm hugs and soft kisses.

"Hello Darlings." she said.

"Hi Mom! You have to see this! Ms. Mitchell is on the forum site! She's talking to us! Look." Cassidy said her excitement seemingly contagious because Caroline started bouncing in her chair pointing to the screen where a little picture and the name ' ' were visible.

"And this is the author of those books you girls are always talking about? The one you want to get next week?" she asked.

They both nodded and Caroline pulled up another website pointing to what appeared to be the cover for the latest book in the series, "Yes. KM is so awesome! She emailed me too! It was surreal reading that email. She's really nice and she said that she appreciates our continued support of her books and she hopes we enjoy the next adventure. I mentioned how I think the twins in the book are a lot like Cass and me and she thought that was really cool. Do you know she's never been seen in public! Even the one book tour she did for her first book, no one ever saw her coming or going. There are no pictures of her anywhere that we can find and neither can anyone else. She's a mysterious stranger to everyone just like the character from her series! I think that is so rad!" Caroline told her smiling brightly.

Miranda smiled and watched the new messages appear on the screen at a rapid speed. One in particular caught her attention and she pointed to it. Before she could voice her question Cassidy spoke up, "Yeah that guy is a total buzz kill. He is such a jerk but we're all ignoring him, even KM. She said some individuals just need to take their frustrations out on the people around them and anyone with any amount of success are potential targets. She doesn't even let it bother her. That is so amazing; she's such a nice person. I wish we could finally meet her. That would be ultimate!"

Caroline quickly agreed and Miranda smiled and nodded, "Well then, we'll just have to find this mysterious stranger, Ms. Kenzie Mitchell, for you girls won't we?" she said softly. The loud happy squealing sound coming from her girls filled the room bringing a full joyful laugh from Miranda even as her ears begged for mercy.

"You'll really try to find her, Mom? No one has ever been able too! We don't even know what she looks like, just her agent lady." Cassidy said.

Miranda nodded and kissed both girls again, "Of course I will darling, shouldn't be too difficult. Now you girls get cleaned up for dinner and I'll see you in a few. I need to make some calls and get this search started." with a smile and another hug from both her daughters Miranda left them to their excited celebration.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Knoxville, TN**

It had taken a hearty breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fruit, a hot shower, and fresh clothes but Andrea finally learned that her unexpected guest was 8 and named Hayden. She told her about the people she had been living with since her parents went away to heaven. She couldn't remember how long ago that was or where exactly she was when she got lost but she remembered some of the nicer people she'd come across. As she listened to Hayden talk, Andy felt her heart breaking for the poor child. She had called up Kaydence and filled her in on the situation before asking her to bring by some children's clothing and footwear.

Looking up from the papers on her desk she watched Hayden turn the page in the second book she chose to read and smiled. The girl had been engrossed in books for most of yesterday and today, turning page after page, laughing out loud and making comments about different things taking place at a particular part. After a few minutes of just watching her Andy sat her pen down, "Hayden, is there someone we should call for you? Someplace I can take you to help you find your way home? I am sure someone must have noticed you haven't been there for two days." she said softly.

Soft emerald eyes met hers hesitantly and she watched the array of emotions running over the child's face the most dominate being fear. Releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding Andy smiled gently and stood up, "It's alright sweetie, we can talk about that later." she told her moving to the door leading to the back porch, "Have you ever seen a horse, Hayden?"

"Wow. It's...it's...so pretty." Hayden's whispered words drifted up to Andy on the soft winds and she smiled and let out a loud whistle.

Andy pointed to the large solid black Thoroughbred galloping over to where she was standing. She watched her prized horse stop a few feet away and smiled turning to Hayden, "He won't come closer unless you want him to. His name is Mystic; he is the first friend I made when I moved here. And if you look back there," Andy pointed to a few more horses grazing out in the field, "The golden ones are Palomino horses. That's Golden Rod to the left; next to him is Summer, she's still just a foal but she'll grow up big like her parents. Her mother is the one back there by the fence, her name is Sunflower. She is Kaydence's horse, she wi-"

"Hey!" Kaydence called from behind them ending the verbal inventory of her horses. Turning around Andy smiled at her friend and nodded in greeting.

"Hey Kay, how did it go this morning?" Andy asked moving to the other woman.

"Excellent. Is this the little girl mentioned? You did so well hiding her from me yesterday, why?" she stated turning her eyes to Hayden who had moved over to Mystic and was gently running her hand over the horse's silky coat.

Nodding Andy walked over to join them and laughed as Mystic nuzzled her, "Hey baby, I missed you too. We'll ride in a few." she said kissing the horse's forehead. Looking down at Hayden she smiled, "Hayden, this is my cousin, friend, manager Kaydence; she's owns Sunflower and Rocket likes her too. Kay, meet Hayden. She's **very shy** and visiting for a while, we're learning all the horses' names. Aren't we Hayden?"

Hayden nodded and looked back to the horses further out, "What are those ones called?" she asked softly pointing to a group of horses down by the river.

Andy smiled and looked back at them, "Come on, let's go introduce you to them." she said as she lifted herself onto Mystic's back, "Kaydence hand Hayden up. We'll be back in just a few minutes."

Once she had the little girl safely cradled against her Andy made a light sound and Mystic began a slow trot across the grounds and down to the river and the remaining horses. Hayden's delightful laughter warmed Andrea's heart and she found herself smiling and laughing along with her small companion. When they came to a stop she stayed seated on Mystic's back and gestured to the last gold and white horse, "That is the newest member of the family, I haven't named him yet, would you like to?" she asked looking down at the little girl in her arms.

"Can we go closer so I can look at him better?" she timidly inquired. Andy nodded and smiled before lifting the girl up and slowly lowering her to the ground.

The horse in question was a young Palomino colt with a white star on his forehead and a bright gold coat that shined slightly in the sunlight. Andy stood back and watched the horse and little girl interact with one another. After a few minutes Hayden turned to her and smiled, "He should be called Starbright." she said.

Andy nodded, "I like it. Starbright it is then. Do you want to brush him? I have to give Mystic a good brushing."

The look of pure joy that graced Hayden's features made Andrea feel that much better about the plan she had formed when she saw the colt's reaction to Hayden. With a smile she led them back over to where Mystic waited along with Jewel and Rocket. Andy ran a hand over each of the new arrivals, "How are you doing ladies? Getting enough exercise out here?" she asked them before turning back to Hayden, "This is Jewel and Rocket, they are both Thoroughbreds like Mystic here."

They reached the stables without any problems, Hayden and Starbright following along behind Andy and Mystic quietly watching the other horses and 2 dogs running about. Andy handed Hayden a brush and took another for herself, "Alright, now I'll show you how and if you have any questions just ask ok?"

Hayden nodded so Andy moved over to her and took the hand holding the brush into her own. "Now follow my lead and get the feel for the process, you want to use short strokes following the coat growth. Just like this... good. Now when you get to the flanks back here... then you want to brush it this way... excellent. Now the brush you have there you can use on his legs but not his head, he won't like it." Turning Andy grabbed a smaller brush and handed it to Hayden, "Use this one for his head and we have something for his mane and tail too."

With a smile and a nod Andy left the little girl to grooming her horse and turned to Mystic, "Alright big guy, let's get you all brushed and clean those hooves of yours."

**Manhattan, NY**

Miranda sat behind her desk frowning at the hideous photographs that some poor fool was trying to pass off as art. Tossing the prints down she pulled off her glasses and tossed them down as well. "Emily."

The thin redhead appeared before her desk a few seconds later, the ever present pen and pad in her hands.

"Get Nigel down here, he has 5 minutes. Cancel lunch reservations for tomorrow, tell Mark I said no. I want Egyptian, not cobalt, not Persian, not navy, Egyptian. Is he color blind or just plain stupid? If he cannot do as he is told he can find a job elsewhere. Inform Jocelyn that she is an hour late and therefore she has an hour to clean out her desk. Have Maggie contact HR to handle her replacement. Get me Laura or Frank at Random House." she stated crossing out an image on the contact sheet before her.

Feeling eyes on her she lifted her head and raised a perfectly sculpted brow, "That's all." she stated firmly returning to her work as Emily scurried out of her office barking orders at her second assistant.

Miranda looked up when she sensed a presence and was greeted with a very flushed Nigel standing before her. Picking up the sheets from her desk she held them out to him, "These are completely unacceptable. Reshoot them and have them to me by Monday morning. I want innovative, this is ordinarily boring."

Nigel nodded and took the pictures from her, "I'll get right on that." he said walking out of the office just as Emily called from the outer office that she had Laura at Random House. Letting a small smile form Miranda picked up the extension from her office.

"Laura, hello. How long has it been?" Miranda asked her voice pleasant and low.

"Too long Miranda dear, too long. How are you and my godchildren?" Laura replied.

"We're doing well, thank you. They are the reason I am calling, actually. It would seem they have fallen in love with this author and no one knows who she is. According to Cassidy no one knows anything about this woman including what she looks like. Caroline has talked of nothing other than her for almost a week now."

Laura's rich laughter came through the line before she responded, "That sounds like them, always wanting to make the impossible possible. Give me her name or a title of her book."

"It's a series about twin girls in some magical world, I believe the woman's last name is Mitchell." Miranda stated looking for the list her girls had compiled for her.

"I should have known, those girls. Her name is Kenzie Mitchell, the Cole Twins Adventures. Give me a few days and I'll see what I can dig up for you. She sent a copy of her book to us a few years ago; I do believe Stanley is still kicking himself in the rear for that one. I'll ring your cell when I have something. Kiss the girls for me."

"Thank you. Tell John and the boys hello from us." Miranda said before ending the call with a small smile. Looking at the clock picked up her cell and pressed the speed dial for her daughter.

"Do you think Mom's had any luck?" Caroline asked her sister as they made their way up the front stairs to the townhouse door.

Cassidy shrugged and unlocked the door, "It's Mom Carrie... and it's us. She'll find a way to get some kind of information. I mean when has Mom ever been stopped when she wanted something bad enough?" she said dropping her bag and moving to the kitchen.

"Once, it's happened once. It could happen again if it happened once. Remember when she came back from Paris that one year and she was so upset. Nigel said she wanted something and she didn't get it. He said it got away or something like that. She was so cross to everyone and for a month we hardly saw her... remember?" Caroline stated grabbing the apple juice from the refrigerator.

Cassidy sighed and started idly running her fingers over the counter, "Do you ever wonder what it was she wanted? What could get Mom so... I don't know, out of it?"

"I don't even pretend to understand Mom's mind Cass. I love her but Mom has like... a very complex way of thinking."

Cassidy laughed softly and Caroline watched her sister closely, "What do _you_ think it was?"

"I don't know... I don't think it was a 'what' at all... I think it was more like a 'whom'. That was around the same time she started looking for new assistants. Remember we were waiting for Andy that night and instead Emily came. Then every night after that for almost a year..."

Caroline nodded and opened her mouth to respond when her mother's ringtone started playing from the hall, "Mom's calling!" she ran to grab her cell from her bag in the hall. "Hi Mom, how's work?" she said walking back to the kitchen and climbing on a stool next to her sister.

"Hi darling, work is full of incompetent morons. I have news for you and your sister. Is she near?"

Caroline hit the button for speakerphone and leaned closer to Cassidy, "She can hear you."

"Hi Mom! What's up?" Cassidy said excited to talk to her mother.

"Well darlings, I called your Aunt Laura, do you remember where she works?"

"Oh my god, yes! How could we have not thought of that Cass?" Caroline said looking at her sister with a shake of her head.

Cassidy laughed, "She works for Random House Publishing right? Is she going to help you?"

Their mother's laughter drifted to them through the phone and both girls smiled widely loving the sound. "Yes sweetheart she is. Even though the books are not published through them, she mentioned they were contacted by Ms. Mitchell when she was trying to first get published. She is going to look into it and let me know what she finds. If she can't get anything I have a few other contacts looking as well."

Caroline stared at the phone for a moment then giggled, "Wow, this is really happening. You are really going to find her!"

Rolling her eyes Cassidy sipped her water and sighed, "As exciting as this is I refuse to get my hopes up until I know for sure. What if they find her and she doesn't want to meet us? Or worse they find her, she agrees to meet us, and then we find out that she's not who we thought she was."

"Oh sweetheart," her mother said, "she will be lucky to meet you girls, besides she's already taken to your sister, she did spend two hours talking to her on that website you showed me. Everything will be fine. I have to head to a meeting; I'll see you for dinner. I love you both."

"Love you too Mom." the girls answered in unison and Caroline ended the call.

"Cassie, I know you are worried, but don't be. Even if she isn't who we think she is she is a great writer and it would be awesome to see the face behind the book. Mom will be with us, she won't let anyone hurt us." Caroline stated as she picked up her glass and moved to leave the kitchen.

"It's her being there that has me worried." Cassidy murmured too soft for her sister to hear. She sat there going over everything she knew about Kenzie Mitchell for a few minutes before she sighed and went up to her room.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Manhattan, NY**

The earsplitting roar of thunder outside of her window had Cassidy whimpering and curling up further under her blankets. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she laid there hoping for the storm to end. She hated thunderstorms, they always brought back bad memories of her mother and Stephen arguing, him throwing things and slamming doors. Rolling over she reached into her bedside drawer and pulled out her childhood doll and clutched her to her chest. A viciously bright streak of lightening flashed followed by an extremely loud crack of thunder had Cassidy scrambling from her bed and running up the stairs to her mother's empty room.

Biting her lip she debated on whether or not she should wait there or in her room, when the next flash of lightening illuminated the master bedroom Cassidy ran over to the bed, crawled under the huge blanket and was instantly surrounded by her mother's unique scent. Taking deep calming breaths she buried her head underneath a few pillows and rocked herself gently singing one of the songs Andy had taught her years ago on a night much like this one. She was unsure of how long she laid there singing to herself before she felt herself drifting to sleep.

Miranda entered the dark townhouse after a late running dinner meeting, hung her coat, and slipped out of her shoes before making her way to her study. She dropped her bag on a table near the door and moved over to her desk. Sighing heavily she sat down to check her email and look over the book. After logging into her email account Miranda paused and frowned at the foreign address glaring back at her. Just as she was about to delete it she noticed that it was from a publishing company and immediately opened it.

_Miranda,_

_After hours of searching and asking questions I was able to find the documents we received with the manuscript from one K. Mitchell. Unfortunately there isn't much on them. The manuscript was hand delivered rather than mailed. The address we have documented is included in the attachment on the email. It is right here in the city, however the building has been empty for many years. If you can locate the previous owner you may be able to get a forwarding address, it's a stretch after so long, but we both know how high your arms reach. I stopped by the building to have a look around but there was nothing to see. There is a working phone number listed as well as a few email addresses I was able to drag up. If there is anything else I can do for you just call me on my cell. Kiss the girls for me. See you ladies at Christmas. _

_Laura_

With a sigh Miranda downloaded the attachment and quickly read through the information jotting down everything she would need before shutting down her computer. She glanced at the book and decided to put it off until the morning and turned back to the information she had just gathered. She stared at the address and phone number questioning it's familiarity before grabbing her own cell and sending a quick text to Emily with both and a request to find out what she could about the owner. Taking her phone and the book with her she left her study and made her way up to her room.

Dropping the book on her bedside table Miranda went into her bathroom for her nightly routine of removing her make-up, brushing her hair, and caring for her teeth. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment once she was done before shaking her head and moving back into her bedroom. Just as she was about to get into bed she noticed the disheveled covers and tendrils of red hair peeking out from beneath her blanket. Frowning she moved the covers back and found Cassidy curled up with a doll she had not seen for at least four years clutched tightly in her daughters arms. Slightly confused Miranda slid into bed next to her youngest and pulled her closer to her cradling her like she had when she was younger and still afraid of the dark.

"Mommy..." Cassidy said her voice barely a whisper and thick with sleep.

"Shh, it's alright darling, sleep. Mommy has you." Miranda told her kissing her cheek softly frowning at the salty moisture that coated her lips.

Pulling her daughter closer to her she kissed her head and allowed the sound of her soft breathing to soothe her frayed nerves. She was worried about her little girl, wondering what had happened to her and severely upset that something had caused her baby to cry. Miranda ran her hand over the little girl's hair and vowed to do whatever she could to make sure her daughter never had to shed another unnecessary tear. With that thought in mind and Cassidy deep and even breathing in her ears Miranda drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

**Knoxville, TN**

_1 week later..._

Sitting in her office at her desk with Hayden on lap Andrea nodded to the gentleman and woman sitting across from her, "I am extremely serious Mr. Newman. My novels are my life, aside from my friends and family both human and animal, they are all I have in this world and I will not let some director butcher them for his own gain and completely ruin what I've worked hard to create. I've seen the evidence of such work numerous times. The Harry Potter series for instance, amazing novels, not so much with the movies, the stories were butchered, important characters and scenes taken out or changed to benefit the director and no one else. Actresses cast in roles that they should NEVER have been considered for. I mean let's look at Narcissa Malfoy, she is the youngest sister of Bellatrix and Andromeda, and yet the actress cast to play her looks older, not to mention the characters distinguished characteristics that were butchered. That actress should not have been cast in that part. I will not have it done to my work." Andrea stated firmly her voice never rising higher than was required to hear her clearly.

She had learned that trick from Miranda, one did not have to yell to be heard. Intimidation does not come from raised voices, quite the contrary actually. She knew she had power over this project and without her it would not be done. She knew they wanted the movie, she knew there were contracts waiting on her signature. She also knew exactly how these people worked and she knew exactly why they sat in her home now. She would do this her way or no way, there was no high-way option.

"I'm sure you know by now Ms. Mitchell, that we are very serious about doing these films, we want to accommodate you if we can." Mr. Newman said.

"There is no 'if' in this situation Mr. Newman. Either you take my offer or the deal is off. I will be involved with these films as little as possible; however I will need to approve of the script, setting, costume, and actors/actresses. Is that clear? I want no misunderstandings, no questions, and no mistakes. This is not an 'if' situation, this is a requirement. That is if you wish to make these films." Andy told him firmly. Watching as the slender man gathered his papers and turned to leave Andrea stood standing Hayden next to her chair, "If you walk now, I will take that as you do not want to continue with this project Mr. Newman. If that is the case then please extend my gratitude to your superior for the consideration. If that is not the case I advise you contact whoever you need to and inform them of my requirements. I'll leave you to decide."

Taking Hayden's hand in her own she led her out of the office and down to the entertainment room with Kaydence following behind them.

"I can't believe you just did that. I know how you feel about it but that was THE Carl Newman, do you know that man has produced and directed more Oscar Nominated films than just about anyone I've ever heard of?" Kaydence said shaking her head with a slight smile, "I'm sure that was a first for him if the look on his face was anything to go by."

Andy chuckled softly, "That's because he's never met Andy Sachs extraordinaire." she said grinning. Looking down at Hayden she sighed, "Why don't you go check on Starbright, it's been a few days since you've been over, he misses you? We have more boring papers to go over, then we'll head out to see the upside down house I told you about." she said tickling her little companion.

Hayden squealed and giggled, "Ok... ok... no tickling! I'm going now. I want to tell him about Jake's new mommy and daddy. Ms. Nancy said if I'm a good girl somebody might come and adopt me too. Then I'll have a mommy and daddy too. Do you think so Andy?" she said her bright green eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Andy smiled and nodded, "You are sweet, honest, and adorable little girl, Princess and anyone would be lucky to have you as their child. I mean how many 8 year olds do you know can figure out something that no one else in the world has managed?"

Hayden's smile lit her little face up and Andy hugged her and sent her on her way watching the little girl's blonde hair flying about behind her as she ran with Scout across the meadow to where Starbright was. Smiling Andy turned back to Kaydence who was watching her with a hint of something in her eyes.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"Have you ever considered having children? The way you got through to that little girl after everything she's been through still amazes me and Nancy as well. Every time I pick her up the lady has something to tell me about your influence on Hayden, including the fact that she hasn't tried to run away again." Kaydence told her as they walked out the door to the porch.

"I..." Andy started but stopped just as quickly. Images of soft blue eyes, pale freckled skin, and red hair swam through her mind bringing tears along with them, "There was never a point in my life where I just woke up one morning and felt I wanted to have a child... years ago... there were children that had become a big part of my life." she whispered looking at Kaydence briefly before turning her eyes onto Hayden and watching her brush Mystic, "After a while... I grew to love them as if they were my own."

"Tell me about them?"

Andy shifted her weight around and then sighed, "Take a walk with me." she told her walking leisurely down the stairs and to the path leading to the stables.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Manhattan, NY**

"Cassidy don't do this! Mom will be seriously pissed!" Caroline said shaking her head at her sister.

Cassidy sighed and nodded, "I know, but come on Carrie, something is not right... I mean she went through all of this just to find this woman and then she just stopped. There has to be a reason! When has she ever not given us something we want? She sent Emily to California, Virginia, Florida, and then Ohio. The next place on the list is Tennessee, she was supposed to be there yesterday but Emily was here. Why? Carrie please? I want to know why Mom doesn't want us to meet her." she said staring at her sister.

Caroline rolled her eyes and exhaled heavily, "I just think we should ask her. She wouldn't lie to us Cass. If we ask she'd tell us. Come on, if she doesn't we'll corner Emily and if that doesn't work we'll come back and look at all this stuff. I just... I hate lying to Mom."

Cassidy groaned in frustrations. Caroline always knew how to stop her from doing something she wanted to do, "Fine! You win. I'm going to find something to eat."

She left her mother's office and went to the kitchen her mind running over all the reasons her mother would put a halt to the search for Kenzie Mitchell. Sighing Cassidy grabbed an apple and climbed onto a barstool at the counter. The stack of mail sitting there caught her eye and she decided to separate the useless junk mail from the bills.

"Caroline! Caroline, come here! Hurry!" Cassidy screamed dropping her apple and jumping off the stool to find her sister. They collided into one another just outside of the kitchen door and Cassidy laughed and backed away from her sister, "Look!"

Caroline frowned and took the envelope from her hands, "Do we know anyone in California?"

Cassidy shook her head, "Look at the sender and then look at the name UNDER the sender."

Caroline's eyes widened comically and Cassidy giggled and nodded, "Exactly. Mom hasn't seen these! Let's go upstairs, she'll be home soon." she said pulling her sister by the hand and running up to her bedroom.

**Knoxville, TN**

Andrea took a deep breath and smiled, "So then it's done? I can take her with to California with no issues?" she asked the older woman sitting across from her.

"She is your responsibility Ms. Sachs. When you return just give me a call and I'll arrange for her to get back here." Nancy said with a slight nod.

Andy smiled and nodded, "I'll get her back here, don't worry. I just want to share this experience with her. She's seen so much heartache and pain in her short life. She deserves some kind of happiness. Besides she's such an avid reader of my work I figured she'd like to see it all come to life, in a way."

Nancy smiled at her and Andy returned it rising to her feet, "Well let's go tell the little princess the good news. Thank you again for doing this. I know it's not exactly policy, but I just... can't seem to say no to her."

The caretaker nodded and smiled, "She is a special child and she absolutely adores you. Having you in her life has been good for her, I can tell that after just two weeks. You don't worry about a thing. I have it all worked out."

With a smile and a nod Andy left to small office in search of Hayden to give her the exciting news.

"Andy! You came!" Hayden called. Andy turned and smiled at the little blonde as she came running over to her, "I thought Kaydence said you were going to be in California! I'm so excited. Ms. Nancy said that I get to go out today! Can I go see Starbright? I miss him, he is getting so strong Andy and I saved him some apples from lunch. See?"

Andy laughed and kneeled down in front of the little girl to look at the bag of apples she had in her hand, "Well, I am sure Starbright will love them, but we have to get you some clothes packed first. You and I are going on a trip." she told her pulling her into a tight hug.

"We are? Where are we going? Can we take him with us? What if he gets lonely without us? What about Scout? She doesn't like to be by herself." Hayden said clinging onto Andy's neck.

Andy laughed and nuzzled the little girl in her arms, "You silly goose, Scout is going with us. Starbright will be fine. I have some people that take care of Mystic and the others when I have to go away, they have very special instructions for Starbright. I made sure to write them all down myself so nothing goes wrong. We can stop by the house to see him before we go, but we have to do it quickly. We're taking a plane."

Hayden's eyes lit up, "You... you're taking me with you to California?" she asked breathlessly in a voice barely higher than a whisper.

Andy nodded and was instantly smothered with kisses and squeals of delighted laughter.

"I promised you didn't I? I never break a promise. Now let's go get Molly, some clothes, and your coat. We have to meet Kaydence at the airport in 2 hours." she said walking over to the stairs.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Andy?" Kaydence whispered from next to her, "She's already too attached to you. She's eligible for adoption, you know? What will you do when someone adopts her and she's no longer around?"

Andy smiled at the little girl sleeping in her lap, "She is not too attached; besides, I've already taken care of that. Just waiting on the final papers and then Hayden Campbell will be Hayden Sachs." she said looking over into shocked gray eyes, "Surprise. I haven't told her yet. I had to fill out a second set of forms for her. She's going to have an alias as well, I refuse to leave her behind while we're doing this movie and it's too complicated to have her walking around with Kenzie Mitchell but carrying my name. Her legally documented name will be Hayden Marie Sachs, to the public she is Hayden Mitchell. I don't want to confuse her with two names but she knows why I don't use my name so that should make it easier for her."

Kaydence nodded, "I told you, you would be a great mother. She already loves you as much as any child loves their mother." she said clicking something on her PDA and waving over a flight attendant, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got a call from an Emily Charlton, and she needs to talk to you on behalf of her boss. She's the editor-in-chief of something or another. I have that information written down somewhere."

Andy stared wide eyed out the plane window shaking her head trying to process what she had just heard. She only knew of one Emily Charlton working for an editor-in-chief and _that _Emily should not be trying to reach her for her boss. She should **not** be trying to reach her at all. She should **not** know her name **or** number. . If Miranda was trying to reach her it would not be for a good reason. Her heart pounding in her chest, her brain shifted into a frantic overdrive.

Why would Miranda have any reason for contacting her? She shifted uneasily in her seat, the temperature suddenly hot to her cool skin. How? She wondered. Her mind quickly searched for a possible conclusion. Licking her suddenly dry lips she sighed heavily willing her lungs to open and let the air in.

"She can't possibly know... I was careful, too careful," she whispered to herself feeling her pulse slow. She leaned back against the seat adjusting Hayden in her lap. Suddenly as if whispered in her ear she realized there was no way Miranda Priestly or anyone for that matter would know her true identity save the little angel resting in her lap and the woman sitting next to her. She trusted both of them immensely.

Slowly she inhaled. Kenzie Mitchell. That was the only answer. The twins had most likely asked her to get them something and she was trying to do that. That had to be the answer, there was just no way Miranda could possibly know. 'The _Dragon Lady _for once, has no idea.' Relaxing once again she looked over at Kaydence and nodded.

Kaydence spoke with the flight attendant then turned and smiled, "She said that her boss was hunting down Kenzie Mitchell for her children. She didn't give anything more than that but she said to have you call the office and she gave me two numbers to give you."

"I know the numbers," she told her looking down at Hayden. "How could I forget them?" she whispered to herself before looking over at Kaydence again, "How the hell did Miranda Priestly find me?"

**Manhattan, NY**

Miranda sat in the sitting room of her townhouse listening to her daughters going through all the reasons that she should say yes to them about something she was still unsure of. Cassidy shook her head at something Caroline said and Miranda smiled at them, "Girls, how about you tell me what it is you want and then we can talk about all the why's of it." she said bringing their quiet debate to an end.

"Well, Mom... you know how we wanted you to find Kenzie Mitchell for us?" Caroline said softly.

Miranda nodded; "I do and I have some information about her location for you girls when you we get through this conversation." she told them.

Cassidy smiled, "Cool! Carrie tell her!"

"We received these letters today from an anonymous sender. Apparently KM is turning her books into films and we were asked to come attend audition for parts in them! At first we thought it was just a scam, you know people being stupid and preying on innocent fans. Well Cass decided to do some research and then she called Aunt Laura who told us it's true. So I called the number on the letter and it's legit! They were told by a Kaydence Mitchell to ask us to come out for auditions. They start next week and we really, really want to go! Even if we don't get the part she's supposed to be there!" Caroline said bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Miranda watched her daughters as they started talking to each other again in the unique twin language they had developed when they were infants her mind running over the information she had and what her girls had just told her. After days of calling around, research, and sending Emily to look into what she could gather up she had finally found Kenzie Mitchell. She had planned to talk to the woman before telling her girls and getting there hopes up, that was until she made some calls and received news that Kenzie Mitchell did not exist until just about 4 years ago. Now Miranda was faced with the decision of telling her girls and risking their heartbreak when they learned this author was in fact someone other than who she said or keeping it from them until she could figure out who she was before she became Kenzie Mitchell, because find out she would.

Standing up Miranda smiled at her children, "Are you sure this is something you girls want to do? Maybe you should let me tell you what I know about her and then you can decide." she said.

Caroline stared at her mother for a moment then nodded, "Were you able to find her? Is she going to meet us?" she asked

Miranda chuckled, "Relax darling. I was able to get a phone number for one Kenzie Mitchell through a friend at the publishing company she is with. From what we gathered, Kenzie is a very private individual who lives in Tennessee. I have yet to receive which city in which to find her however. She has an agent that also takes care of her calls, letters, etc." she said walking over down to the kitchen her girls following closely.

"Has Emily been able to get in touch with her? Did she call or email or write?" Cassidy asked.

Miranda smiled and nodded, "Emily did call but Ms. Mitchell was unavailable. There is something more you girls should know." she said looking at the girls, "Until about 4 years ago Kenzie Mitchell did not exist, while this is not uncommon in the world of writing, it is unusual to have no knowledge of who she is outside of her pen name. No one knows who she truly is or where she comes from. I know how important this is to you girls but I want you to be careful. She may not be who or what you expect."

Cassidy looked at Caroline and then back to her mother, "I kind of figured that out a while ago. Google and all, I still want to meet her! She's a brilliant author and because of her books, we could possibly be in a movie! Mom... please? This is like... a one in a billion chance! They want us... not the other way around. Please, please, please." Cassidy said her voice soft and pleading.

Caroline nodded, "I agree with Cass, you can come with us and make sure everything is on the up and up. This is a rare opportunity; we have a chance to do something that will make people happy. Just think about all the kids out there that would love to see these films... we could be a part of it. I want to do it! We have to let them know if we're coming by week's end. Please Mommy?" she said looking up at her mother with soft open eyes.

Miranda sighed and nodded, "Alright let them know we'll be there. I need to call Emily to get things squared away for our trip, let me know what they need from us and when we need to leave, I'll have Emily arrange transport."

"YESSS! WE LOVE YOU MOM!" the twins shouted together hugging their mother and kissing her before darting up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Los Angeles, CA**

_A week later..._

The past week had been spent going over costumes, set designs, helping the film writers with the script for the movie, as well as spending time with Hayden and Scout. They had made great amounts of progress and the studio was ready to start the auditioning process. Now Andy found herself waiting with Hayden in their hotel room, on the car Kaydence had sent to pick them up. She smiled at the little blonde rolling around with Scout and giggling hysterically. Her heart warmed with the sight and sounds of Hayden's happiness. The finalization of Hayden's rooms and the legalities of the adoption should be completed by now and Andrea found herself getting more excited with passing days anxious to get the final confirmation from Nancy that was due today.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of the car service a few minutes later and Andy quickly went to answer it letting them know they would be right out. Turning back to the room occupants she went over and petted Scout behind her ears and kissed the dog's head. She smiled at Hayden watching her put her shoes on, "Alright little lady, there's going to be a lot of cameras around, we are going to be watching people audition for parts today and you get to help me choose." she said with a smile. "I want you to stay close until we get to where we need to meet everyone and then you are free to explore. Kaydence will be at the studio with Ms. Reynolds so you will know someone there other than me and you can sit with them while I talk with Ms. Lawson."

With a brilliantly bright smile Hayden nodded and grabbed Andy's hand, "Are we going to look for someone to play the twins today? I think it will be fun to find the real life match for them; they are so exciting and cool. It would be so cool to work on a movie. I like watching everything being put together to make it all become life like." she said with a skip.

Leading Hayden to the car Andy smiled at the driver and gave him a slight nod of thanks. Buckling Hayden and then herself in she sat back and let herself relax into the soft leather of the seat listening to her soon-to-be child singing along with the iPod she bought her just for reasons like this. The ringing of her cellphone startled her and she smiled seeing Kaydence's name on the screen.

"Hey you, what's up? We're heading your way." she said winking at Hayden who had turned to her when she started speaking.

"Good, Newman is driving both Lisa and me crazy. He is so overbearing when you are not around. I think he's afraid of you." Kaydence said with a laugh.

"Well, he should learn not everyone he comes in contact with is going to just bend over and take it because he thinks he is intimidating. I worked for someone much more intimidating. Hell she was damn right scary at some points."

Andy smiled hearing her friend's laughter and looked over at the little blonde next to her, "Has Nancy called you yet? I'm not sure if she has my new number. I really need to know if things are done so that I can inform her." she said once they had both settled down.

"Have you asked her if she would like it? You should ask her now, then tell her you already filed. See how she reacts. The worse that could happen she doesn't want to be adopted... and we both know that's not the case. She was so excited when her friend was." Kaydence reassured her.

"I will. We should be there in 20. Tell Newman I'll need all the contracts ready when I get there. I don't want to waste time with him when there are auditions to be seen. If there is a problem contact Stacy and advise her, also see if she's available for a working lunch tomorrow. I have some papers I need her to look at."

They finished up the call and Andy dropped her phone into her lap and turned to Hayden. The little girl was staring out the window her little head bobbing with the music. Smiling Andy tapped her on the shoulder and was greeted with a huge smile and bright smiling green eyes. She motioned for Hayden to take her ear buds out and waited for the girl to do so.

"I want to ask you something sweetie, and I need you to tell me the absolute truth no matter what it is alright?" she stated her voice gentle but serious.

The little girl nodded and bit her bottom lip in a fashion she'd learned from the author. With a smile and a shake of her head Andy ruffled the girls hair, "It's alright sweetie, relax. I just want to know how you feel about being adopted. If someone wanted to be your mommy or daddy how would you feel about it?"

Hayden was quiet for a few minutes and then looked up with soft nervous eyes, "Will they let me see you and Starbright and Scout and Kaydence?" she asked hesitantly.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Of course sweetie, I'm sure that would be no problem. If you could see us would you like to be adopted?"

"I always wanted a mommy or a daddy. When I was younger I used to pretend that I had a mommy and daddy that loved me and would take me to parks and let me play with toys. The doll you gave me, Molly, she is the first one I've ever had. Now I just dream about having a mommy that would love me like you." she whispered.

Andy felt tears prickling her eyes and smiled unhooking the little girl's seat belt and pulling her to her lap, "You are an amazing little girl, you know that? How would you like it if I adopted you? Then you could have a mommy that loves you like I do." she asked kissing the girl's hair.

Hayden squealed and bounced on her lap turning to face her, "Really? You want to be my mommy?"

Andy simply nodded her head and watched the emotions run across the little girl's features. When Hayden threw herself into Andy, arms locked around her neck giggling, she laughed and kissed the girl's cheek, "Does that mean you are ok with it then?" she asked between her own bouts of laughter.

Hayden nodded against her neck and Andy wrapped her arms tighter around the little girl, "Good, because Ms. Nancy should be calling us sometime today to let me know if all of the documents have gone through. Now if anyone asks your name is Hayden Mitchell and your mommy is who?"

"Kenzie Mitchell. I know, I remember. No one can know your real name yet... just in case." Hayden told her smiling at her ability to remember.

The car came to a stop outside of the studio and with a smile Andy climbed out of the car with her little girl and they made their way into the building.

Cassidy and Caroline sat with their mother in a room full of redheads, a few blondes, and even fewer brunettes. Twirling a lock of red hair between her fingers Cassidy stood up and paced a small area in front of their seats, "What if I freeze up because she's in there. I don't know if I could bare the humiliation!" she said in a frantic whisper to her mother and sister.

Miranda's soft smile was met with a glare, "Darling, you will be fine, just imagine you are back in your classroom doing this for you teacher. You are always so great with your presentations, just imagine that is what you are doing." she said reassuringly.

Caroline smiled at her and nodded, "Mom's right sis. We'll be fine; we have the advantage of actually being twins as well. There are only 6 set of twins here and the others will have to work twice as hard. We've been relating to Jazmyn and Jaylen since the first book. We can do this."

Cassidy nodded and continued pacing in silence. They had been here for an hour waiting for the start of the auditions. According to what she'd overheard they were waiting for none other than Kenzie Mitchell herself who wanted to get a look at the young girls auditioning so that she could help choose who best fit her characters. Looking up at the clock again Cassidy sighed, "I think it's almost time. Listen to them over there; I think she's finally here."

A group of girls started a chain reaction of squees and 'awes' at something or someone the three Priestly women could not see or hear. With a roll of her eyes Cassidy went back to reading the scene she and Caroline were going to be doing for the director, Ms. Mitchell, and the other important Hollywood people.

After another hour Caroline, Cassidy, and Miranda were led through a set of doors and into a large room with dark walls, a few long tables with plush looking leather chairs, a camera set up in front of a green wall and a few TV monitors. Caroline walked slowly around the area in front of the camera and smiled at her mother and sister. "I can't believe we are actually here! This is going to be so exciting, even if we don't get the part. I wonder if we can take a picture for memories."

"Please feel free to do so." a pleasantly soft voice spoke from the other side of the room.

The Priestlys all turned towards the sound of the voice to see a group of four people walking through a door to the back of the room that they had missed when entering. Caroline smiled and pulled her Nikon D3S dSLR camera out of her Prada messenger bag to take pictures of her mother and sister. She snapped a few quick shots and smiled, "Thanks! This is so awesome." she said turning back to the group now sitting at the table closest to the camera set up in the room.

A slender woman with shoulder length brown hair and smiling gray eyes moved around the table and took up position in from of them, "Good afternoon, I'm Kaydence this" she turned and pointed to a portly man with slightly graying hair, "is Mr. Carl Newman, the young lady next to him is Lisa Reynolds." she told them.

Caroline smiled and watched as her mother nodded and spoke, "Miranda Priestly. My daughters, Caroline and Cassidy."

"Oh my god..." Kaydence whispered her eyes going wide and shifting between Miranda and the twins.

"Auntie Kay you got them!" an excited voice called from their left.

Caroline and Cassidy turned to look at the owner of the voice and smiled at the small blonde child bouncing over to them with a bright smile.

Kaydence nodded and smiled, "This is Hayden Mitchell. She is a very special little girl."

Hayden smiled and looked at the twins, "My Mommy did a great job writing them. She got them perfect! I can't believe you found them Auntie Kay!" she exclaimed.

Kaydence smiled wearily and glanced at the door behind her, "Hayden, why don't you grab a sit so we can get started with the Priestly twins and I'll call Kenn-... your mother." she said ruffling the little girl's hair.

"What did she mean by that?" Miranda stated her voice unnaturally low.

Kaydence pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a soft sigh then looked at the twins, "You two received letters asking you to come out to auditions today correct?"

Both girls nodded and Kaydence smiled slightly, "It was Hayden's idea. After Caroline emailed Kenni the first time she told us about it. After the second or third email, Hayden came to me and asked me to send out a letter invitation to audition. I didn't tell her that I'd sent them, just in case you didn't show up. After the call from Emily Charlton I did some research of my own and learned of the search you had going on... after that the decision was made for me. You can ask me whatever it is you needed to know and the girls get the opportunity to audition and meet Kenzie Mitchell."

Miranda just gave a slight nod and looked down at her daughters, "You girls get going then and I'll sit over here so I don't distract you." she kissed both her girls and sat down.

Kaydence let out a strartled sound when her phone went off in her hand. She excused herself from the twins who watched as she talked softly to someone on the phone.

Caroline and Cassidy exchanged glances, shrugged, and moved to stand in front of the green wall to wait. Kaydence turned back to them and smiled, "Ms. Mitchell has just finished up a meeting with Ms. Lawson. She said to start without her and she will be here shortly."

Caroline took a deep breath, nodded and started reciting the first line from the script given to her.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not sure if I mentioned it but this is definitely unbeta'd. A few more chapters coming later today but then it might be a few days before the next update. Hopefully not but I may not have access to my computer. Fingers crossed that doesn't happen. Happy Reading everyone. xoxo**

**Chapter 8:**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Andy paused outside of the audition room and took a moment to listen to the two young girls running through the lines for a scene in The Hidden Door that she remembers writing years ago sitting in the outer office at Runway. The lines were being delivered with passion and intensity that she found fascinating and she was anxious to meet the girls reading lines. As quietly as possible she let herself into the back of the room and stood silently in the corner so that she wouldn't interrupt the dialogue. As she watched the two redheads turned towards the camera, smiled, and stood waiting. Andy inhaled sharply and let out a surprised panicked sound before she clamped her hand over her mouth to silence it.

She stared at the twins standing there talking with Kaydence and Carl and felt her heart rate pick up. Her heart beat so fast and hard that it caused her physical chest pain. Her feet wouldn't move almost as if they were glued to the floor, her breathing was rapid and shallow, she was feeling a slight dizziness taking over her, her skin felt clammy and she could feel the sweat running down her spine. She leaned against the wall behind her forcing herself to slow her breathing down and take deep breaths while trying to figure out why she was looking at Caroline and Cassidy Priestly years after she'd left New York and Runway behind.

After a few deep breaths Andrea stood up straight, squared her shoulders, gave herself a pep talk, and moved on shaky limbs from the dark corner of the room to the table where Lisa still sat with Hayden and smiled, "Please excuse my tardiness for this audition, emergency back home." she said softly to Lisa as she lifted Hayden from her seat and looked over to where Kaydence, Carl and the twins stood talking quietly still oblivious to her presence. Taking another deep breath Andy moved over to them and smiled softly, "I never thought I'd see the two of you again." she said bringing their eyes to her for the first time since she'd arrived in the room.

Cassidy gasped when she turned and saw the woman who had spoken standing there holding the little blonde she believed was named Hayden. She stared at her taking in the longer, darker yet sun-bleached hair, her soft hesitant smile, the black True Religion Destroyed Vintage jeans and red pleated Donna Karan tank top she was wearing, and the soft, doe eyes that she remembered so well. She felt Caroline shift next to her and turned to see her sister staring at her in return, "Carrie... is... do... you... see..." she started saying before her voice failed her and she turned to look again at the woman before her.

"Andy?" Caroline said softly next to her, her voice so low that Cassidy had to nearly strain to hear what she was saying. Cassidy watched the woman's eyes close as if she were in pain before they opened again showing tears flooding them and she nodded.

"Yeah..." Andy said her eyes darting between them. "Kaydence... take Hayden and get her something to eat then bring her back here please. I need to talk to these two... about our friend from New York."

Cassidy frowned but saw the look that passed between the two women so she kept her mouth closed and watched as Andy whispered to the little girl and tickled her before letting her down to go with Kaydence. She found a chair and sat in it heavily before her weakened legs really did decide to give out on her. She couldn't wrap her young mind around the fact that Andy was standing in the room with them after all these years. She had truly thought something horrible had happened to her until the first book arrived and she'd read online that it wasn't released yet. She knew that Andy would have been the one to send them. To know that she was correct and that Andy was in fact ok was a relief and it angered her.

"Why didn't you visit or call or write or email?" she heard Caroline say and she looked up locking eyes with the woman who had become like a second parent to them years ago without any influence from their mother or anyone else. She just genuinely cared about them and never tried to use them for her own personal gain or to get something from their mother. Andy was their friend and confidante and then she just left them like everyone in their lives and Cassidy was upset and hurt.

"I'll explain everything to both of you if we can leave this room. None of what I am about to tell you needs to be captured on film and we still have a few auditions to get through today so they'll need the room." Andy said pulling her phone from her waist clip and pressing a few buttons.

"Kay... yeah... no, no... It's fine... just... yeah... I haven't seen their mother... no... She... WHAT... no I'll handle it... tell Hayden to be a good girl for me... alright... yes room 2183D... thanks. Ok... bye." Andy said to into her phone looking around the room.

"Wait, we have to get Mom." Caroline stated.

"I'm already here." Miranda stated in what Caroline and she called her 'Runway tone', cold and low. Her mother never yelled but the effectiveness of the 'Runway tone' is just as intense if not more so. It sent chills down her spine and made her stand up straighter even as she smiled warmly at her mother and headed out the door following Andy to a different room.

Andy closed the door behind Miranda and her daughters and leaned heavily against it staring at a random spot on the far wall taking deep, even breaths. She had spent a while dreading this day and at the same time anticipating what it would be like to be in _her_ company again. Taking a final deep breath Andy looked up at the people in the room with her and smiled slightly, "I have no idea where to start."

"You could start by telling us why you are here." Miranda said her eyes pinning Andy in place and setting her nerves into a chaotic state.

Sighing she nodded and moved to sit down in one of the chairs littering the room, "I'm working." She stated simply, her tone soft and just as cold as the older woman's. She had worked too long and too hard to let this woman intimidate her. Miranda Priestly could no longer stop her from writing and they both knew it. She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "I would ask what YOU are doing here however since I listened and watched part of Caroline and Cassidy's initial audition, I already know the answer."

"Why would you be watching our audition? You left us... just like Dad and Stephen. Just like Julie and Maggie. You don't care about us... you never did." Cassidy said anger lacing her voice.

Andy stared at Cassidy and felt the tears she had been fighting return with a vengeance, "How could you think I would willingly leave you Cass? There was a reason I couldn't stay in New York or see you and Caroline before I had to leave. If I could have been there with you sweetheart you know I would have been. Situations and circumstances turned time against me and I was in New York for only two days before I was on my way to Ohio. I've been to New York only once since then. Seeing you girls was on the agenda but you were with your grandmother so it wasn't possible. I've never stopped loving and caring for you Cassidy or you Caroline." Andy said softly looking between the twins.

"What reason could you have had to leave us Andy? You knew what was going on... you were the only adult other than Mom that gave a shit about us."

"Language." Andy and Miranda stated immediately.

Andy shook her head and smiled sadly, "I cared then and I care now... I don't make it a habit to explain anything anymore, something I learned from your mother." she said shooting a look at Miranda, "However you asked and I will tell you. I went to Paris for Fashion Week with Runway and while there... I left. I will not get into all of the whys, how's, and whens because I still have auditions to sit through and videos to review. After I left your mother's employ I found that I was not only blacklisted but my boyfriend at the time left taking with him most of my belongings and half of the emergency funds I had set back... all before I had returned. With little options of work in the city... I went home to start things over and differently. I was there for about 3 days before Kaydence came to visit and from there things started working out for both of us.

"So how did you go from Ohio to California?" Caroline asked her moving to sit in a chair across from her.

"I just arrived in California a week ago for work. I don't live here. Tried that out for about a month, I hated it. I like having four seasons." she told them just as her phone began to ring. She looked at the number and smiled, "Give me a second?" she asked connecting the call not really wanting an answer, "Yes?"

"Hey. I know you are busy but Newman has upset Hayden, she's looking for you now. She likes the Priestly twins and he thinks her liking them will influence your decision for the movie and he's yelling about something or another. Is it alright if I bring her in to you until Stacy comes down from the top?" Kaydence's voice came through the line sounding hurried and annoyed.

Andy groaned, "I swear that man is going to be the death of me. Yes bring my little princess to me, tell Newman the Priestly twins will do the parts of Jazmyn and Jaylen Cole, if they so desire, they are naturals. Cassidy will play Jaz, Caroline will play Jay. Remind him that the contracts give **me** final say **not** him. They are both naturals in front of the camera and since the characters are based on them, it is only logical that they should bring the characters to life. If he has a problem with that have him contact Stacy. She'll go over it all with him. Thanks Kay." she responded before ending the call.

Standing Andy walked over to the door, opening it and waiting in the doorway for Kaydence and Hayden to appear. She could feel the eyes of the Priestly women on her but she did her best to ignore them until she had her little girl taken care of. Since deciding to adopt Hayden, she made the little girl number one in her life. She hated to see her cry or see fear in her pretty emerald eyes and she made it her goal to keep the little girl happy and smiling.

Hayden saw her almost immediately and ran full out down the hall and into her waiting arms. Smiling Andy picked her up and nodded to Kaydence before walking back into the room and sitting down.

"Mommy... Mr. Newman said that he doesn't want them to play the parts... he wants to use that actress from that movie with the family with like 12 kids cause he said she'll bring publicity. I told him she wouldn't work out playing both of them... she didn't even read the lines good." Hayden said with a pout looking up at Andy with wide eyes.

Chuckling Andy pulled the little girl tighter into her and kissed her head, "Well... baby girl... she didn't read the lines well. If Caroline and Cassidy still want to play the parts after everything else, it's theirs. Carl has no say in it anyway, Stacy does. He's just the pawn she uses as a mouth piece. I have already taken care of that sweetie, you just relax. Now... this is Caroline," she said pointing to the redhead sitting by them, "Over there is Cassidy and that is their mother Miranda next to her." she said motioning to where Miranda and Cassidy stood.

"The same Miranda that you and Auntie Kay were talking about on the plane?" she asked.

"You heard that? We thought you were sleeping."

"I was... then I woke up and heard you ask how Miranda Priestly found you. I asked Auntie Kay but she didn't know much either. Why don't you like her?"

Andy groaned and shook her head, "I never said I didn't like her sweetie, I just didn't understand how she located me since everything about me is a secret... remember that morning you found all those books in my office and I explained to you about my life before I moved to Tennessee?"

"Oh, yes I remember now. Well... can I go play with Molly? Ms. Stacy said she'd take me to get Scout too! I miss her."

Andy smiled and nodded kissing the little girl on her cheek, "Be careful Princess... and stay away from Carl, if he bothers you again ask Stacy to get me alright?"

"Yes ma'am. Have fun! Auntie Kay owes me a cookie!" Hayden said running off.

Andrea watched her little girl leave the room and then turned back to Miranda and the girls, "I do apologize for the interruption. Now..." she said looking at Miranda's cool azure eyes, "you are aware that your daughters are auditioning for roles in a film based off a book written by Kenzie Mitchell, correct?"

"We got a letter asking us to. I wanted to meet Kenzie Mitchell in person even if we didn't get the role." Caroline said her voice soft but filled with excitement and something else Andy couldn't name.

She smiled a small smile turning back to the young girl and nodded, "Well Caroline, Cassidy... it's a pleasure to meet you both... again." she said keeping a close eye on Miranda in her peripheral, "I hope our journey has a happier ending this time."

"Wait a minute... are you saying that _you are_ Kenzie Mitchell?" Cassidy asked moving closer to where she was sitting.

Andy simply nodded and then turned back to Miranda, "When I returned to New York after the disaster in Paris, learning of the blacklisting, and Nate's departure I was confused, upset, and depressed almost. At first I was completely lost... I didn't know what I would do and then while I laid on my old sofa staring at the bookshelf I realized that just because your mother destroyed my chances of having a career in journalism she couldn't kill my love for writing. I went to Ohio to get myself back on track and see my family. The visit was shorter than I anticipated but that was in thanks to my cousin. She took a copy of the first book, The Hidden Door, and asked a friend of hers to do some editing on it. Together Kaydence and I went on a search for a publishing company that would publish my books under the name Kenzie Mitchell." she explained.

"Did you send those books to us then?" Cassidy asked her voice soft and no longer angry.

Andrea sighed and nodded, "You two actually have two of the first copies printed. I sent them to you right after I received them... about a month or so before they were sent to book stores across the nation. I wanted to deliver them in person but I didn't think your mother would allow that."

The door to the room opened before anyone could say anything else and a tall woman with short spiky black hair, bright honey colored eyes, and multiple piercings entered with Kaydence and Lisa behind her.

"Ms. Mitchell?" the woman asked. Andy nodded and looked at Kaydence raising a questioning brow.

"Sorry Kenz, she overheard me telling Stacy where you were and she is very determined to talk to you." Kaydence explained.

Andy sighed heavily and nodded for the woman to speak.

"I'm sorry to bother you and I know this is completely unprofessional, but when I heard her say that you were here and that... man if you can call him a man, started ranting I decided to come directly to you. My name is Rebecca. Rebecca Brown, I just finished reading the script and I was told that you were responsible for turning your book into a movie script and the set designs as well. Is that correct?" she stated.

Andy pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, "Kaydence... tell Stacy I want Newman off this project, if he is going to harass everyone that mentions my name he doesn't need to be here. I understand men get this complex when there is a woman in power over them but this is ridiculous. Call Mark and tell him that we need to reschedule, make reservations somewhere for dinner and make sure they have something Hayden will eat. Ms. Brown what is it you needed to speak to me about?" Andy said.

"Rebecca please, and well Stacy called me last night telling me about this new project she had taken on and the woman that made it all possible and she told me to come in today to speak with you both. See she's my sister and she knows all the trouble I've been having with my own work even after a lifetime of writing. Anyway, she believes that if I work for you and learn from you over a year's time, I'll be able to do what you did with the Cole series. When I mentioned that to Kaydence here, Carl kind of flipped out. He wants me to work for him in hopes that it will have some sort of effect on his relationship with Stacy. I wouldn't have bothered you at all if he hadn't threatened to get security after me when Stacy took Hayden to get her dog. While she's out of the building he has free reign and he's sleeping with the head of the security team so… they will kick me out on his behalf. Stacy wanted to talk to you about it herself before I did, but if they are going to boot me I wanted to let you know I am interested in working for you." Rebecca told her with a smile.

Andy groaned and looked at Miranda and the twins, "Miranda do you have dinner plans?" she asked running a hand through her hair.

"Not at present." Miranda said with a slight tilt of her head.

Andy smiled and nodded; "Now you do. We'll talk later Cass, Carri. I promise." she stated to the Priestly matriarch and her children before turning back to the other two women. "Kay can you handle that for me? Call Emily, she's at the office if she's not here; she can help you figure out where is a good place to go. Nowhere that carries freesias. Period. Have her informed of the time and location you choose. Such little things are too trivial to bother Miranda with. Make sure there is a car there to pick them up and to drop them back off at the end of the night. Also... no never mind... that's all."

"Right on that. Hayden wants breakfast, she's already trying to talk Stacy into ordering some from somewhere near by." Kaydence said with a laugh as she walked out of the room.

Andy laughed softly shaking her head and turned back to Miranda and the girls who all wore amused expression, "What?"

"You sounded like Mom!" Caroline giggled.

"That was creepy." Cassidy replied and she too fell into a bout of giggles.

"Indeed." Miranda said a slight curve to her lips indicating the smile she was fighting.

Andrea rolled her eyes and smiled, "Whatever. If you ladies will excuse me, duty calls. Caroline, Cassidy... the parts are yours if you want them... I can pretty much guarantee you that. Stacy will make it happen for me. Talk it over with your mother and I will see all three of you at dinner. Rebecca if you'll come with me to your sister's office we'll talk about this and see what it is you may be able to do for me over the next year while I help you sharpen up those skills." she said winking at the twins and leaving the room.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just want to apologize for any outrageous errors if you find any… it was game night… kinda tipsy after hours of drinks and cards but I said I'd get something up tonight and here it is. **

**Chapter 9: **

**Los Angeles, CA**

Andy smiled as she walked into the softly lit restaurant with Hayden's hand in her own as she bounced along beside her. Kaydence had made reservations for them at a family friendly restaurant with an area reserved for children and teenagers with entertainment and colorful cartoon chairs. Hayden's delightful squeal pulled her attention from the restaurant's decor and to her small blonde companion who'd stopped and was now jumping anxiously up and down pointing.

"Look, look they came! Can I go?" she asked pointing to where the Priestly women were seated sipping water and conversing quietly. Andy nodded and Hayden was off like a bullet being shot released from the barrel of a gun. Chuckling softly with a shake of her head Andy made her way over to the table.

"Good evening Miranda, girls. How was the remainder of your afternoon?" she asked softly with a small smile as she took her seat next to Hayden and across from Miranda.

"It was fun. We got to see more of the studio and then we went to see the sites with Mom. We even went to see the Hollywood sign." Cassidy said with a smile.

Caroline nodded, "Mom said we can see some more while we're here! I want to go see where Mandy Musgrave or Gabrielle Christian live or Cole and Dylan! They are all totally awesome! It would be so cool to hang out with them." she said her eyes lighting up with the thought.

Andy chuckled and shook her head, "I'm sure you will have to opportunity at some point, your mother always delivers for you girls."

Before anyone could add anything to the conversation the waitress stopped at the table to take drink orders. Andy ordered for herself and Hayden before turning her attention back to the twins who were flipping through a menu and pointing across one another.

Hayden slid herself onto Andy's lap laying her head on her shoulder, "May I please go play over there with the games? I'll be careful and make sure you can see me at all times." she asked softly her eyes wide and innocent.

Any smiled and gave the girl a nod, "Of course you can Princess. I'll get you when your dinner arrives alright?"

Hayden nodded and kissed her cheek before dashing off to play in the game area. Cassidy and Caroline exchanged looks before turning pleading eyes to their mother. With a slight nod Miranda excused them and they took off from the table leaving the two women behind to watch after them.

"They grow up so quickly." Miranda's soft voice pulled Andy from her idle watching and she turned to look at the older woman.

"That they do." she said her eyes darting back to the three girls gathered around what looked like an air hockey table.

"So... tell me Andrea... what exactly did you mean earlier today when you said these characters from this book were based on my children?" Miranda asked her tone demanding, cold, and low.

Andy shook her head and smiled, "Listen Miranda... 4 years ago I answered to you. 4 years ago I would have done anything and everything for you... but that was 4 years ago. If you would like to learn who I am now and where I've been since the last time we were together that's fine but you will ask politely and lose the attitude. We're not in New York and I am not your lowly assistant. I've moved on from that chapter of my life, I will no longer stand and allow you to talk down to me in words or tone. So as you tell the girls... 'Fix it' and we can talk. Until then... I have nothing to say. If you would like to meet with Kenzie Mitchell and ask her about the project you can contact Kaydence and set up an appointment." she finished staring Miranda defiantly in the eyes.

Miranda glared at her for a few moments and then sighed nodded slightly, "Fine. So how is it that my children inspired this phenomenon that has struck the nation? According to the girls the media says it's the biggest thing since the wizard series. Cassidy believes it will be larger than that series of books actually."

Andy smiled shyly and shook her head, "I couldn't tell you how many times I've heard that and I still can't bring myself to believe it, that was a great series. The first two were quickly hits... The Hidden Door sold 400,000 copies within the first week and Lost in Kryta doubled that in the first 2 days. By the time The Battle for Cantha was released the first two had become bestsellers and had sold over 6 million copies nationwide. We didn't take them international until two months after the third book was released. Now the fifth book Journey to Elona is due out and I have the movie contract. It's amazing to me still to think this all started as a way to keep me entertained when waiting on the book." she said shaking her head and chuckling softly.

The waitress returned then with drinks and took the dinner orders before leaving them alone again. Andy sighed contently watching Hayden play a dancing game with Caroline. The sight of the two girls dancing and laughing made her heart warm and she smiled. She could hear Miranda moving in her seat and lifting her glass so she continued watching the girls until the soft voice called for her attention.

"And the characters?" Miranda asked.

"Mmm... back to them... well yes... the girls... your girls were... devious." Andy said with a laugh, "Best little pranksters next to Kaydence and myself when we were younger. Oh we were so bad. They reminded me of myself in a way... I was waiting on the book one night having gone over everything numerous times I was flipping through a magazine and then started thinking about a game I played as a kid. Some way or another my thoughts turned to your girls." she paused and looked up at Miranda, "By that point the girls and I had something of a friendship... it was just after the Harry Potter Disaster. When I took the books to the girls... they were basically stunned. We made a deal and thus far they have kept their end of it and I shall continue to keep mine. I spoke with them shortly and then sent them on their way before returning to the office. Anyway, we became fast friends so the girls were never far from my mind. I started thinking of these little adventures to put them in... Originally I was just going to give them to the girls... then..." she stopped and let her mind run back to that night in Paris four years ago.

That night was mostly a blur to her now. She could remember what she felt for every event that took place and recall some detail but only when she concentrated. Now sitting at the table waiting on dinner she let herself remember everything that took place in Paris. She inhaled deeply and then sighed, "Paris. When I decided on what I was going to do after everything I wanted to see the girls so badly to let them know. After everything that had happened and everything you and I had been through with each other... I didn't think that wise so I left and went home to Ohio. The idea to turn the adventures into books came to me while I was in a dark and close to depressed state. It became my lighthouse... my beacon of hope. I was going to find a way and I was going to do something with myself and my life.

"At first I wanted to prove to you that you couldn't really stop me. After about the second day I didn't care about proving anything to you... I stopped worrying about it. I decided that it was time that Andy started living for Andy again. All my life I did everything I could for everyone around me. My parents, my cousins, my friends, my boyfriends, you... it was never about me. That was no longer acceptable to me so I changed it. Now I am doing what I love to do, I have an amazing little girl, a beautiful home with wonderful animals, and a few friends to go out with should I choose to." She smiled and noticed the waitress returning with their dinner. She stood and waved the girls over when they looked her way.

Caroline doubled over with laughter holding her aching sides. She inhaled deeply a few times wiping the tears from her eyes as she looked up at Andy, "You seriously have to come visit us after all of this Andy. I forgot how funny you are." she said between small giggles.

Andy's smile lit her eyes up and Caroline could only stare at the woman she'd known so well years ago and come to admire without knowing who she truly was. She shook her head at the irony of the situation and smiled a bright smile, "We have really missed having you around to talk to." she said softly.

Andy nodded and sighed, "I've really missed you girls as well." she said looking at Caroline and then Cassidy, "You two were little terrors and yet somehow that just endeared you to me more." she chuckled and looked at Miranda.

Caroline watched her mother and Andy interact. She knew they talked at dinner and then after while she and Cassidy played with Hayden and they seemed to have come to an agreement because her mother was no longer using the 'Runway voice' and she seemed, relaxed. She looked over at her sister and received a subtle nod letting her know that Cass saw it as well and she was not losing her mind. She smiled even bigger thinking that her mother and Andy could become friends and they could see more of Andy and Hayden.

"Mom... if Andy's not busy one day while we're here can we do this again? It was really fun today." Cassidy asked softly looking at their mother with soft pleading eyes.

Andy laughed and shook her head, "If your mother says it's ok you two are free to visit me whenever you like and I am not too busy." she said.

Caroline and Cassidy both jumped up and hugged Andy tight, "Awesome!" they shouted in unison.

Hayden giggled and climbed on the sofa next to Andy, "Mommy I'm sleepy." she said leaning into Andy's side.

Cassidy glanced at the digital clock her eyes going wide, "Oh my gosh it's nearly 1 am! Come on Hayden I'll help you get ready and Carri is gonna help your Mom clean up the mess we made with the jewelry project." Cassidy said earning a groan from Caroline and a few giggles from Andy and Hayden.

"I'll be in to tuck you in and say goodnight shortly." Andy said kissing the little girl's head.

Caroline sighed and resigned herself to cleaning up the macaroni, paints, and string from around the small table and wiping everything down. She moved quickly and slipped out the room to join Cassidy leaving their mother and Andy to talk.

"Carri do you think Mom and Andy could be friends? I mean I know Mom doesn't have many and she's not easy to get along with if she doesn't trust you but... I miss Andy. Plus you saw the same thing I did." Cassidy whispered as soon as her sister joined Hayden and her in the bedroom of the room.

Caroline nodded then peeked out the slight space in the door to see what the adults were doing, "I hope so Cass... Mom was so pissed at Andy at first but she seemed to be ok by the time we had dinner, so maybe. I would love for them to be friends, she needs nice honest friends. Besides she and Andy have chemistry." Caroline replied softly looking at her sister before turning back to her task of spying.

"They have science like the guy on the TV?" Hayden asked keeping her voice low as well.

Cassidy chuckled and shook her head, "Not that kind of chemistry but the fact that you know that is awesome." she told Hayden with a grin, "What Carri means is she thinks my mom and your mom... have a romantic chemistry. Does that part make sense to you?" she asked.

Hayden nodded slightly and yawned, "So my mommy loves your mommy and your mommy loves my mommy but they don't know it, huh?" she said lying down on the bed.

"Yep... but we're going to help them figure it out somehow." Caroline whispered with a mischievous smirk and a matching glint in her eyes.

Hayden nodded and curled up in the bed her head resting on Cassidy's lap, "Ok... tomorrow. Too tired now." she said her voice trailing off as she drifted in and out of sleep.

Cassidy smiled at the little girl and then looked at her sister, "She's an awesome kid isn't she? Did you know she was the one that helped mom find Andy inadvertly and unknowingly of course? She says she found the email that Emily sent and replied to it with Kaydence's help. She didn't give any information away, just told Emily about the basic origins of the books and that Kenzie Mitchell may possibly have some ties to New York. Then she made sure we got the letters as well. She's going to love this movie and we have to get her something for helping us out." she said as she slowly moved from the bed.

Caroline nodded, opened the door, and quickly moved back to the adults, "Andy, Hayden is drifting quickly off to sleep. You should probably say goodnight to her." she told her hugging her tight, "As well as us. I am really tired and Cass can barely keep her eyes open herself." she said before gathering up her things and Cassidy's.

"Night Caroline. Night Cassidy." Andy called to the girls as they made their ways to the bank of elevators. Caroline slowed and turned to watch her mother and Andy say goodbye. What she saw shocked her and made her smile and nudge her twin. Together they watch hand gestures, looks passing between the two women, the subtle touches, and soft laughter. After a few moments of watching Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat as her mother leaned forward and kissed Andy's cheek.

Turning Caroline gave her sister a brilliant smile and then turned and continued watching her mother and Andy. She nodded at Cassidy's unanswered question and together they made their way back to their suite, Miranda still not following making both girls giggle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Send in the next two and be faster about it we don't have all day." Andrea said dropping her pen to the table and pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

"Yes Ms. Mitchell, right away." the young man said before quickly darting out of the room.

Andrea looked down at Hayden and smiled, "Cover your ears Princess." she said and waited until the little blonde had done so before turning back to the other adults in the room. Her eyes locked on Carl's first, "I have had about enough of your bullshit Carl. You are no longer on this project you can go see Stacy if you have any questions about that. As far as your continued presence here it is very much unwanted. If you cannot sit down and shut up I will have you escorted out and banned until we have finished. You may be sleeping with half of the security staff, but I am great friends with the owner of the company contracted for security and I have more say over this part of the process than you do. So let me ask you, do you want to see who has the bigger balls? I promise you will lose that contest. I have advisors to assist in my decision making but I have enough theatre experience to know what will work and what will not. Your opinion as well as my own and the others of the staff will all count but the final decisions on the cast remain with myself and Stacy. If Kaydence says something on my behalf involving these procedures then that's the way it happens unless Stacy or I say otherwise." she said then turned to her new assistant, "Rebecca I need coffee... real coffee not this sludge they call coffee around here, get Richard to confirm the dinner for Wednesday of next week since I'm free that night. Inform Ralph that I appreciate the offer but I need children's clothing as I said. I am not speaking a foreign language am I? Ask Susan to get me that schedule I asked for yesterday. Kaydence have Michael transfer the funds to the account Nancy gave to you for the charity before you finish up for the night. Now... where are my potential cast members?" she asked sitting and pulling Hayden's hand down gently and smiling at the little girl.

The side door opened and two little boys with curly brown hair came bouncing into the room. Andy smiled and watched them before turning her attention to the man walking in behind them the smile slipping from her face, "Nate?" she inquired her brow furrowed slightly.

The man looked at her and his eyes widened comically before he nodded, "Y-yeah... Andy? Wow... what are you doing here?" he managed.

Andy chuckled and shook her head, "This is the week for reunions." she said chuckling and standing up to move around the table. She stood in front of Nate looking him over before she raised her hand and slapped him, "No thanks to you Nathaniel I am still alive and fighting. Currently, I am working on this project. Now tell me the children's names and then go sit over there out of the way and where I can't see you." she said moving back to her place behind the table and calmly taking a seat.

Hayden's giggle drew her attention and she smiled before moving the little girl to her lap and letting her draw on the legal pad sitting before them.

"This is Brian and Jacob Cooper." Nate stated between clinched teeth moving over to a secluded area to wait.

"Alright Brian and Jacob, you boys stand in front of the screen there and start when you are ready. Don't be afraid to look at the papers but make us believe what you are saying." she told the boys as she sat back to watch them audition.

The next few hours Andy sat through audition after audition watching and listening to the many children of different ages and talent levels run through scenes she knew as well as her own name by this point. When the final group of the day finished up she smiled and nodded before turning her attention to the other occupants of the room. Her eyes located three identical sets of blue eyes and she smiled with a wink in their direction before she turned back to the group at the table, "Alright enjoy tomorrow without me. I'll be going through the videos with Stacy in the evening during a working dinner. The rest of my day is my own and I do NOT want to be bothered unless there is an emergency. I promised my girls we'd go out and that's what we'll be doing. Rebecca will bring over anything that I need after the auditions tomorrow and Stacy will have the final selections. Next week Kaydence will be here in my place while Lisa and I go over the set designs with the crew next door. Any questions, comments, or concerns?" she said standing with Hayden on her hip.

"Just one, when did you become the boss?" a short thin woman asked from the far end of the room.

Andy looked at her and the children with her and smiled, "You can tell Nathaniel that if he wishes to speak with me or question me he can make an appointment. I believe I am free on Thursday... two months from tomorrow." she said with a cold smile that could rival Miranda's any day.

She heard the Priestly girls giggle and turned to look at them with a smile, "Ladies, have you been studying those lines?" she asked with mock seriousness.

Caroline grinned and nodded while Cassidy rolled her eyes in true Miranda fashion. Andy laughed and let Hayden down before turning back to the woman.

"Hm... Brian and Jacob did wonderfully today. We're going to review and if they get the parts or we need to see them again you will get a call from someone informing you." she said winking at Miranda and the girls before adding "That's all." And leaving the room.

Caroline watched Andy leave and doubled over laughing with Cassidy leaning against her gasping for breath. Watching Andy talk to people in a manner similar to their mother's was priceless. Her parting words and the wink she sent over to them as she walked out was the best.

"Oh my god... Mom she has your tone of voice down and everything. How long did she work for you again?" Cassidy asked when she and Caroline finally stopped laughing and were able to follow their mother out of the room.

"Less than a year." Andy said from behind them.

Caroline grinned and skipped over to hug her tight. She loved having Andy around again and after watching her and her mother at dinner, then at the hotel afterwards earlier in the week, and then the shopping trip was awesome. They all were getting along perfectly and her mother even smiled a lot when Andy was around. She looked over at Cassidy and smiled knowingly with a mischievous look in her eyes. Cassidy smiled and gave her sister a slight nod before she took Hayden's hand and skipped down the hall, "Come on Caroline, let's go get Scout from the back so we can all go eat!" she called over her shoulder.

Caroline looked back and forth between her mother and Andy before she shrugged and ran to catch up with her sister.

"So how are we going to get those two together because they are so in love with each other it's sickening?" Cassidy said when they were far enough away that they knew the adults wouldn't hear.

Hayden looked up at Cassidy and then Caroline before she giggled, "Easy... your mother just has to get along with me and apologize to Mommy for making her not be able to write the news." she told them grinning.

"Oh really? How exactly do you know this? And what do you mean she made it so Andy couldn't write the news?" Caroline asked with a smile wrapping her arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Well, your mom was really mad at my mom for something a long time ago and she told really important people that Mommy wasn't worth their time and hiring her could be a costly mistake. Mommy couldn't write for a newspaper or magazine anywhere. About me having a daddy, well when I first met her it was by accident because I walked up to her house. She made me feel safe and she talked to me like a person and not just a random little street kid. She fed me and gave me clothes and toys and books. She was the parent I never knew I needed. When the adoption was final we became a package deal. She promised no one would ever come between us and I asked her about a daddy." she laughed then and looked at Cassidy when she made a strange noise.

"You asked her for a dad?" Cassidy asked her tone confused.

"Mom blacklisted Andy? Andy didn't tell us it was Mother! No wonder she felt she couldn't say goodbye to us. She probably thought Mom hated her." Caroline asked slightly shocked.

"Well my friend had just got a mommy and a daddy so I wanted to know how come I just got a mommy. Well she explained to me that she wasn't married so I didn't have a daddy. I asked her if I would ever have one and she told me no but then she explained why. She told me I could have two mommies if she ever found the right person. Auntie Kay told me she already found the right person but she ran away from her years ago and hasn't seen her since. Auntie Kay said that your mommy was really upset with Mommy and she uplifted the blacklist a while later but Mommy was already publishing her first book."

Caroline and Cassidy glanced at each other and then back down to Hayden before walking into the room where Scout was with an older man with graying hair. Caroline smiled as the big white Husky bounced over to Hayden and licked her even as her thoughts were conflicted.

"So your Mommy has already met this person... how do you know it's my mother? Especially if what your Aunt said about the blacklisting is true." Caroline asked leading the group back outside.

"Well when I first heard her talk about Ms. Miranda she would have this tone and at first Auntie Kay and I thought she didn't like your mother but then we found out she just didn't want her to find out who she was because your mother didn't want her to be a writer. When Mommy realized that she was much too successful for it to be a concern she stopped worrying and then her voice changed when she talked about Ms. Miranda. She already likes your mom as a woman, if your mom gets along with me and makes up for the mistake of blacklisting her, and we plant the thoughts and then make sure they follow through on whatever these feelings are, we are ok. We could set up something like on that movie with the twins that met at camp and got their parents back together." Hayden said with a smile.

"Sounds easy enough... not. Now we just need to make a plan and it has to be a good one if Andy is going to forgive Mom for taking her journalism dream away, even if for a short period of time." Cassidy said with a wicked grin.

The other two girls nodded and they ran off to find their parents so they could head to the hotel to get ready for dinner.

"Mommy?"

Andy turned from her laptop to look at Hayden noticing her face was flushed. With a frown she placed her hand to the girl's forehead, "Oh gosh Princess you are burning up. How do you feel?" she said picking the little girl up and sitting her on her lap.

"My tummy hurts." she said softly laying her head down on Andy's shoulder.

Andy nodded and ran her hand through the long, damp blonde hairs running down the child's back, "Alright sweetie. We're going to get you some medicine and make it all better, ok?"

Andy pulled out her cell and shot a quick text to Kaydence letting her know what was going on and asking her to bring a few things when she made it back to the hotel. With a quick look at the time she decided it would be best to call Miranda. She dialed the all too familiar number and waited for the call to connect.

"Hello Andrea." Miranda answered after the second ring.

"Hey Miranda, listen Hayden has a fever and an upset stomach, do you think the girls would mind having a night in? Come down to my room, order room service, and rent some movies or something. I'd hate to take her out like this." she said kissing Hayden's forehead softly.

She listened as Miranda relayed the message to her girls before she came back to the phone, "They are fine with that. They want to come down now and check on Hayden. Is that alright with you?" she asked.

Andy smiled at the thought, "That will be fine. Tell them to give me about 25 minutes to get her bathed and get the fever down. Kaydence is bringing some medicine by in a few minutes."

"Alright, we'll see you soon Andrea. Go take care of your little girl." Miranda told her before ending the call.

Andy put her cell down and carried Hayden into the suites bathroom. Drawing up a cool temperature bath she helped her daughter undress and sat her down in the water.

"It's cold! It's cold!" Hayden squealed her bright green eyes widening as she looked up at Andy.

Andy hid a smile by turning to grab a bath cloth, "I know Princess. We have to get that fever down until Auntie Kay gets here with your medicine." she explained.

Hayden looked at her with a puppy dog eyes and her bottom lip trembling, "But I don't like medicine. Its icky." she whined.

Andy chuckled and shook her head, "Well its medicine or more cool baths sweetie."

She watched the little blond think about it and then with a defeated sigh nod, "Ok Mommy I'll take the medicine." she said softly.

Sighing, Andy sat on her knees by the tub her chin resting on her arms at the edge, "I know medicine isn't the best sweetie, I never liked taking it at your age either but it will make you feel better. You can't go see the stars if you are sick. Now let's get you all cooled off before Caroline and Cassidy get here." she said running the damp cloth over the child's small forehead and the back of her neck.

Hayden smiled at the mention of the twins and finished her bath without much complaint. When she was finally cooler Andy grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her as she picked her up from the tub. Just as she sat Hayden down on the bed there was a knock on the door and she smiled, "Alright you get your jammies on while I get the door and put on a pair of thin socks to keep your feet comfy but not too warm." she said kissing her forehead and walking back to the door.

She opened the door to find Kaydence, Miranda, and the girls all standing there with smiles and all four carrying bags.

"What's all this?" she asked stepping back and allowing the group in.

"Well I picked up the medicine that you asked for and while I was in the store I saw this stuffed animal that I knew Hayden would just love." Kaydence said unloading the contents of her bag on the table.

Andy smiled and picked up the soft white dog and nodding, "It looks like Scout. She's going to love it." At the sound of her name Andy's dog came walking over and lay at her feet. With a smile she leaned over and rubbed the dog's head making sure to get behind her ears.

"The girls decided that Hayden needed some fun so they insisted on getting some games from the store across the street and of course they just had to have some books and CDs as well so they got her some too." Miranda said with an eye roll and a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Andy chuckled and nodded, "Alright you two, Hayden is getting dressed but she should be out in a minute. What do you say we look at the menu for room service and order up some dinner?"

Kaydence smiled and moved back over to the door, "You ladies have fun. Andy if you need anything just call me. I'm meeting Lisa, Susan, and Rebecca for dinner and drinks. If you don't call tonight I will see you in the morning." she said before disappearing out the door.

Cassidy smiled as she watched as her mother and Andy playfully argue with each other over the concept of sparkling, fangless vampires vs. non-sparkling, fanged or fangless vampires. They had just finished watching the latest movie in the saga and Andy was not impressed.

"I am sorry but you cannot want to be taken seriously if you go from an average talent wizard to a sparkling vampire. Vampires do not sparkle! And what's with the no fangs thing? How are you hunting animals with all the fur and thick skin without fangs? Who comes up with this stuff?" Andy was saying.

"Really Andrea, its fiction. I find the concept refreshing, something that has yet to be done by everyone around the world. If she chose to have her vampires resemble diamonds who are we to correct her? And who needs fangs when your teeth are already strong and sharp?"

"Vampires do Miranda. You cannot be a vampire and not have fangs. Well unless you have a concept like that of Ms. Sands, that is. She had two different breed of vampires, fanged, your average, everyday hero vampire, and non-fanged, villainous vampires. The concept was thought out and explained but again, no sparkling. Do you think the story of Dracula would be as popular or 'scary' if he was running around sparkling like a bloody gem? It just makes you look like a sissy vamp."

Caroline laughed and Cassidy joined in, "She has a point mom. I don't think I'd be scared of a vampire if it jumps out at me sparkling with no fangs telling me it wants to suck my blood. I think I'd die of laughter." Caroline said once she'd caught her breath from laughing.

"I think they are pretty when they sparkle." Hayden said smiling at Miranda, "They look like pretty jewelry and you know the song says diamonds are a girl's best friend. I would like to see a vampire that looks like one!"

"Oh my god... this is hilarious. Are we really debating the pros and cons of sparkling fangless vamps? I prefer the vampires in Underworld. The movies with Kate Beckinsale... now those were hot vampires." Cassidy said with a slight nod.

"Agreed." Andy and Caroline said.

"Alright, another movie or a game?" Miranda asked shaking her head.

Cassidy thought about it for a moment weighing out her options before she shrugged, "A game. We've already watched Twilight and The Parent Trap."

Caroline nodded in agreement jumping up to grab the bags full of games and music, "What do you guys wanna play we have Monopoly, Life, Chutes & Ladders, Candy Land, or Pictionary." she said.

"Let's play Candy Land! It's so much fun!" Hayden said excitedly bouncing up and down.

Cassidy giggled and nodded, "Candy Land is a fun game. What do you say Carri?" she asked

Caroline nodded and the girls set up the game before explaining to rules to the adults as if they were new to the board game. Once the girls were convinced everyone was sure of what needed to be done they all sat down to play Candy Land.

An hour and a few games later Miranda and Andy left the girls to play and sat on the sofa watching them.

"You are really great with her Andrea, has it been that way since the adoption?" Miranda asked.

Andy nodded, "Yes, since before the adoption honestly. The morning I found her on the porch she looked so scared and she refused to talk for hours. I made her breakfast, let her take a warm bubble bath, got her new and clean clothes and we became fast friends. When she finally opened up to me she completely opened up. She shared everything she could remember with me and I grew to love her dearly. When I went to find out about adopting her I already knew in my heart that she was meant to be my little girl and I would fight for her. When I told her she was so excited. She hasn't seen her new room yet but I am excited to see her reaction." she said smiling as she watched her new daughter playing with the only other two children she's ever felt a parental connection to.

"She's a special child, that much is known just by watching her. Do you remember that annoying habit you had while working for me where you would chew your lip and twirl your hair when you were nervous or had something major on your mind?"

When Andrea nodded Miranda continued, "I noticed yesterday that she has picked that up from you and she does it so well." she stated rolling her eyes.

Andy smiled and shook her head, "I've never seen her do that before. It's sweet." she said softly bringing her eyes back around to the older woman sitting next to her.

Miranda looked so relaxed and at ease with a slight smile gracing her lips that Andy couldn't help staring. The woman was simply stunning. She shook her head and frowned wondering when she started thinking about how beautiful Miranda was again. That thought path led to a place she didn't want to revisit.

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched the game in progress for a while before Andrea broke the silence, "Miranda... if I hadn't been doing this movie, would you have still come to me for the girls?" she asked softly.

Miranda sighed and opened her eyes to look at Andy, "My girls wanted to meet Kenzie Mitchell more than I've ever seen them want anything, so yes Andrea, I would have continued to look."

Andy smiled and nodded, "Good to know. I am glad you did find me. It seems to me I am slightly masochistic because I can't seem to stop missing you when you are away from me." she said softly.

Miranda smiled a small smile before turning her eyes back to the girls avoiding eye contact with Andrea.

The rest of the night passed with the group laughing and joking with each other, playing more games, and in the case of Andy, Hayden, and Cassidy, eating all the sweets they could tolerate. After another few rounds of Candy Land the girls started to play Monopoly. Andy and Miranda spent a lot of time on the sofa getting to know one another again and talking about the upcoming movie that their daughters would be in together. Andy was so wrapped up in the conversation that she failed to notice the silence surrounding them as the girls all fell asleep laying over the board game.

She glanced at Miranda and smiled, "The girls are welcomed to stay here if you don't feel like waking them or carrying them to your room." she said.

Miranda just smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I don't think I could carry them both up to the suite."

Andrea looked at Miranda her soft brown eyes locking onto warm blue ones and holding them.

Before she could figure out what was happening Miranda's lips were on hers. Startled she didn't respond at first and then returned the kiss softly. Miranda's lips were soft and warm beneath her own with a slight sweetness to them that she found quite addicting. She felt something warm and wet on her lips and quickly ended the kiss.

"We shouldn't do this Miranda." Andy said grabbing onto the first thing she could think of and something Miranda would believe, "The girls could wake up at any moment, Hayden is still getting used to having a parent... I don't want to spring something else on her."

She received a nod and took a few deep breaths before standing and cleaning up the remains from dinner and dessert.

"Are you sure it's alright the girls stay here?" Miranda asked once the dishes were placed on the tray and left outside the door.

Andy nodded, "Miranda those two are like family to me. They have been for years now. I have no problem allowing them to stay here." she said wishing she could stop thinking about that kiss and the night she first experienced the sensation of Miranda's lips on hers.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning Andrea." Miranda stated kissing all three girls before moving to the door again.

"You sure you don't want to stay here with the girls? Hayden can sleep with me leaving you three the second bathroom." she said softly refusing to meet the older woman's eyes. She was too confused and for some reason she was afraid that Miranda would notice it if she looked at her. The memory of that kiss ran through her brain and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

Miranda was smiling and although she couldn't see it she could feel it and it warmed her from the inside out. She chanced a look up and was instantly locked up in a heated gaze with the white haired fashion editor. Andy watched as Miranda leaned closer and closer to her, her heart rate picked up and her stomach felt as if it were the home of thousands of butterflies. Her eyes flutter shut when she felt the older woman's breath on her lips. The last inch was closed and Andy felt Miranda pulling her closer and kissing her harder. She heard one of them moan but she was unaware of who it had come from.

Faster than she really wanted to, Andy ended the kiss with a small sad smile, "Goodnight Miranda." she whispered before she turned and went to move the girls into Hayden's bed for the night.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it's been longer than expected… I got really bad food poisoning… and that is why I don't eat fast food very often. Here is an update for you all. Happy Reading. xoxo**

**Chapter 11:**

**Manhattan, NY**

_A few weeks later:_

"Cassidy hurry up or we're going to get caught!" Caroline whispered to her sister her eyes glued on the door of her mother's study.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and continued clicking through the options for the online purchase, "Almost got them." Cassidy replied her fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard.

With quick glances at her mother's American Express Black Card she entered the 16 digit number and made a few more clicks with the mouse. As the processing screen popped up Cassidy slid the card back in its slot in her mother's red Prada wallet and slipped in into the desk drawer.

"Oh my god do you have to move so slowly! Mom is going to be here any minute and we're not supposed to be here. Do you have any idea how hard this will be if she catches us?" Caroline said shifting the backpack she was holding.

Cassidy ignored her sister and turned back to the computer monitor just as the approved message showed on the screen. "Yes! Got them. Let me clear the history and we're out of here. Time check." she said already pulling up the browser's history and clearing all of her searches and the websites she visited. Shutting down the computer she grabbed her backpack and clicked off the desk lamp.

"Two minutes. Let's take the back door just in case. You know how Roy likes to drive faster at the end of the day." Caroline said already moving down the hall.

Cassidy quickly followed her sister down the hallway making sure to keep quiet so they didn't alert the housekeeper. Just as they were about to enter the main hall the front door opened and the girls stopped in the shadows making sure to not be seen. Cassidy swore silently and moved slowly to the closet just a few inches to the left of them pulling Caroline with her gently so they wouldn't make any noise.

The closet door opened silently and the girls quickly moved inside pulling the door closed so only a tiny crack was left and they could watch their mother move about the foyer hanging her coat and picking up the book.

"Do you think she'll take it to her room or study?" Caroline asked so softly Cassidy almost missed the question.

She shrugged and then remembered that her sister couldn't see her, "No idea but if she doesn't hurry we're going to miss our flight!" she said her voice just as low.

As they watched Miranda took her dry cleaning from the closet and headed for the kitchen. Cassidy heard Caroline swearing and she shifted nervously, "Shut up! She'll hear you and keep still you keep stepping on my foot." she told her sister.

Caroline mumbled something but quickly shut her mouth when the rhythmic clacking of Miranda's heels on the hardwood floor sounded again. The girls held their breath as Miranda walked towards the closet they were currently hiding in. Caroline moved back into the corner silently and swiftly pulling Cassidy with her a hand covering her sister's mouth knowingly.

Cassidy fought back the urge to bite her sister's hand and relaxed enough to listen to the sounds outside of their hiding place. She could tell that their mother had stopped just beyond the closet and was no longer moving. They were caught she just knew that at any moment her mother would open the door and spot them. They would be grounded for the rest of their lives for lying to her and purchasing airline tickets without permission. She bit her lip harder than she meant to, to keep herself from just yelling out how sorry she was.

After what seemed to be an eternity the sound of Miranda's footsteps moving towards the study sounded again and Cassidy released a breath she only just realized she was holding. When she heard the click of the lamp in the study she moved back to the door Caroline close behind her. Slowly peeking out of the closet Cassidy glanced towards the office and could see her mother's shadow showing that she was indeed sitting at her desk going over the book. Knowing this was their chance she grabbed Caroline's hand and moved out of the closet and quickly down the hall to the bathroom near the back of the house.

Pulling Caroline into the bathroom behind her she closed the door silently and sat her bag on the floor, "Help me find my flashlight. We can't open the door without her hearing it so we have to go through the window." she whispered already unzipping it.

"Why do we need a flashlight? The window is right here." Caroline said her tone giving away her annoyance with the change in plans.

"Because there is a weird lock on the screen and we're going to have to pick it or risk Mom hearing you trying to knock it out. Now help me!" Cassidy explained.

Together the girl's searched Cassidy's bag and found her flashlight and a small purple box with her art tools inside it. Cassidy turned on the flashlight moving towards the window so she could study the lock on the screen again.

"Carri give me that box, this is going to be easier than I thought."

After picking at the lock for a minute or so Cassidy heard the click alerting them that the lock was unlocked and she grinned at her sister clicking off the flashlight before returning it and her tools back to her bag. She looked at Caroline and motioned towards the window with a quick tilt of her head signaling for Caroline to go out first. She stood by the door listening for their mother while Caroline tossed the bags out and then lifted herself to the sill and jumped out. Cassidy listened for a few more moments before she quickly followed her sister sliding the window closed and putting the screen back in place.

Caroline giggled tossing her sister her bag and then took off running across the yard to the gate making sure to stick to the parts of the yard that were not lit by the street lights. When they reached the gate both girls stopped breathing slightly heavier and stared at each other for a moment before Cassidy groaned.

"Yeah... we forgot about the damn gate. If we open it Mom will definitely hear it and so will Patricia which will cause barking meaning Mom's going to be in the window within seconds." Caroline said tugging on her hair.

Cassidy nodded and stood looking around the yard and then back at the gate. Slowly an idea was forming in her mind and she smiled. "Take my bag and give me about 2 minutes. When you hear Patricia open the gate and make a run for it. Make sure you push it closed though."

"I'm not and idiot Cassidy I know to close the gate!" Caroline said rolling her eyes.

Laughing Cassidy just shook her head and handed her back pack to her sister. "Ok meet me at the corner by Ms. Haskins' house. Be careful." she said quickly before darting back to the house.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent to the McGhee Tyson airport. Currently at McGhee Tyson the weather is 72 degrees, partly sunny. We have thoroughly enjoyed having you on board with us today; we hope to see you again soon. Again on behalf of the pilot and American Airlines we thank you for flying with us."

Cassidy sighed and rand a hand through her hair, "What if she just sends us home... or worse calls Mom?" she asked her sister as she glanced out the plane window.

"Cass, chill. If she tells Mom she tells her. There is nothing we can do about it now we're about to land in Tennessee. We'll go to her house and see her and set the plan in action. If we don't do something then they will let this thing between them go unattended and we'll all suffer from it. I mean have you ever seen Mom smile or laugh like she does when Andy's around?" Caroline asked slipping her sunglasses back to the top of her head.

Cassidy bit her bottom lip and then shook her head, "I know you're right I am just nervous. I like Andy and she makes Mom happy... I don't want to mess that up by trying to get them together. I mean I know she makes Mom happy but what if Mom doesn't realize why she is so happy."

"She was singing Cass! Singing. Mom does NOT sing. She was singing and laughing with her. They were this close to kissing before they remembered we were in the room. This is going to work."

"Alright. We'll do it then, but if it backfires I am so blaming you."

Caroline laughed and agreed.

**Knoxville, TN**

Andrea smiled as she stood at the bank of the river running across the back of her land and watched Hayden as she rode Starbright at a steady trot, the bright afternoon sun hitting her blonde curls just so and giving them a soft golden glow. The cool breeze rustling through the trees danced over her skin cooling her heated skin and she sighed happily loving being at home. Mystic trotted over to her and she kissed his head as she softly ran her hand over his back sighing at the peace she always found when her beloved horse was with her and she could relax without worry.

"Isn't she a natural Mystic? I never imagined having a child to share my life with after things fell apart in New York and yet here I am. I have an amazing little girl, wonderful friends both human and animal, a beautiful home on a break taking piece of land, and a career that allows me to come and go as I please and to spend time with my family." she said happily.

Mystic made a soft nickering sound and his head moved in what looked to be a small nod. Andy laughed and nuzzled her horse before she began walking along the riverside humming softly to herself Mystic trailing just behind her happy to have her home. Just as she was reaching the stables Andy noticed a car pulling up in front of her house and frowned knowing that she wasn't expecting anyone. She turned to Mystic and the horse as if reading her mind moved next to her and waited for her to climb on his back. As soon as she was seated comfortably she gave him a soft tap and off they went towards the front drive where the door to the small black car had just opened.

As she watched two redheads exited the car each carrying a single backpack and simple laptop case. When the girls turned to face her she felt surprise, fear, and panic shoot through her. The car pulled out of the drive and left leaving the twins standing in the exact spot it had dropped them off in. Andy's mind was racing with the possible reasons for why Caroline and Cassidy Priestly would be standing on her front drive alone without their mother. Her first thought that something had happened to Miranda had her signaling Mystic to move her faster to the girls. Once she reached them she jumped from her horse landing just so on the balls of her feet and moving quickly over to the Priestly girls.

"Caroline... Cassidy... what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Where is your mother?" she asked looking the girls over to assure herself that they had no visible injuries. When she was satisfied she watched them waiting for an answer.

Cassidy glanced at her sister and then back to Andy before she finally spoke, "We're fine, Mom's fine, and everything is alright. Mom is home in New York working on something for the magazine."

"How exactly did you get here?" Andy asked. Now that she knew they were both ok and that their mother was safe she was very confused.

This time Caroline spoke up, "We're sorry to just drop in on you like this... we were going to Virginia Beach with a friend but we decided we would rather see you. I hope you don't mind. We have the funds for a hotel so we won't bother you too much. We just really wanted to see you."

Andy frowned and the narrowed her eyes as she watched the girls, "Cassidy, what is your sister not telling me?" she asked never taking her eyes off of Caroline's.

"W -what do you mean?" Cassidy asked her voice sounding steadier than she expected.

"Mhm..." she said turning back Mystic and giving the horse a smile, "Go have some water and rest." she told the horse and watched as he galloped off. As she watched she noticed Hayden running over with Scout alongside her. Laughing softly she scooped the little blonde up into her arms and spun her around when she reached them.

"Cass! Carri! What are you doing here?" Hayden asked hugging the twins as soon as Andy sat her down on her feet.

"We're just visiting. How are you Hayden?" Caroline said smiling at the little girl.

"I am great! Come see my room, it's so cool! There are ponies everywhere!" she said pulling both Caroline and Cassidy along as she skipped up to the house.

Shaking her head with a soft chuckle Andy made her way to the back porch and into her office to call Miranda so she could find out exactly what was going on.

After spending a few minutes pacing her office Andy decided to call Runway first. With her decision made she returned to her desk and picked up the landline dialing the familiar number and waiting for an answer.

"Miranda Priestly's office." Miranda's second assistant said after the third ring.

"Yes, put me through to Miranda. I need to speak with her regarding her children." Andy told the assistant whose name she simply could not recall.

"One moment I'll see if she's available."

Andy sat in her desk chair idly doodling on a page on the legal pad lying in front of her. Her mind was so preoccupied with what Caroline and Cassidy were up to that she almost missed the soft "Yes" Miranda had spoken.

"Miranda, hi, it's Andrea. Listen, um... Caroline and Cassidy just showed up at my home in Tennessee... Caroline's answer while sounding legit to the untrained ear was not completely honest. The way Cassidy reacted when I asked her about it tipped me off that something may not be right so I figured I would call you." Andy explained as she traced the random heart she'd drawn before tossing her pen down and turning away from the desk.

There was silence for a moment before Andy heard muffled voices, the sound of movement on the other line, and then Miranda's voice, "Are they alright?" she asked.

Andy nodded as she spoke, "They are fine actually. Hayden pulled them off before I could fully question how they got here or what their plans were once they did. If you would like for me to arrange for them to get home that would be no problem."

"Thank you Andrea but no. Would you mind terribly if they stayed with you overnight tonight? I will be on the first flight out tomorrow morning." Miranda inquired softly.

Andy froze staring out the window and into the expanse of land she called home, "Um... that's fine Miranda. Would you like for me to have Marcus pick you up from the airport?"

"That would be acceptable."

"Fantastic just send me the flight information and I'll make sure to have him at the gate waiting." Andy told the older woman.

"Fine." was the last thing Andy heard before the click of the call ending.

With a shake of her head Andy wondered if Miranda would ever learn phone etiquette as she let a soft smile show while making her way to the stairs so that she could speak to her unexpected yet welcomed guests.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So I was about to post this and noticed none of the breaks are showing up... I'll fix this from now on and I will go back and fix it in previous chapters as well. Sorry about that. Happy Reading! xoxo**

**Chapter 12:**

**Knoxville, TN**

Caroline sighed and dropped onto Hayden's bed covering her eyes with her arm, "You know Andy's going to call Mom right... she's probably already planning to send us home. We have to work her over and fast. I think our best option is to use Hayden's plan. I mean who knows her better than her daughter... except maybe her parents." she said softly.

Cassidy nodded as she looked over the books on Hayden's bookshelf noticing some of her favorites amongst numerous copies of the Andy's books. She turned to look at her sister and chewed her lip for a moment before she decided to just tell her what was on her mind, "I told you from the beginning we would need a better cover! We should have sent her an email from Mom's account before we left or something. If she sends us home now we're kind of fu-"

"Cassidy Marianne Priestly if you complete that sentence your mother will be the last of your concern." Andy said from behind her.

Cassidy spun in place and stared opened mouth at the brunette standing in the door way, "Sorry Andy." she said blushing and staring at the floor.

"Mm... I'll bet you are. Now who wants to tell me the truth about why you are here?" she asked them crossing her arms over her chest.

Caroline and Cassidy exchanged a look with one another and then turned to look at Hayden before returning their gaze to Andy. Cassidy sighed and ran her hand through her hair as she took a deep breath, "Caroline and I wanted to come see you Andy... that is the truth. We didn't tell Mom because we knew she wouldn't let us bother you." she said softly

"Spending time with you and Hayden and Kaydence when she was around was the most fun we've had in a very long time. We felt-" Caroline added.

"Like we were part of a family again." Cassidy said finishing her sister's sentence.

"We just wanted to feel that again." Caroline jumped in.

Andy sighed and moved to sit on Hayden's bed next to Caroline, "C'mere kiddo." she said motioning Cassidy over to the bed.

When she was seated next to her Andy smiled softly, "Listen to me carefully... never EVER do this again. If something happened to you girls it would not only break my heart, it would destroy your mother. You are her life; she does everything she does for the two of you. She would bend over backwards for you and you know that. I also understand that your mother is not the easiest person to convince of something but ask her next time. She may surprise you. If you want to visit, you can ask me. Cassidy how often do you call me to ask me for help with something? Caroline when was the last time you emailed me and I didn't respond?" she asked them.

Caroline looked at the floor a light pink blush making its way up her neck to her face, "I didn't think you would let us come see you if we asked. Things were tense that last day we spent together. What happened anyway?" she asked finally looking up at Andy.

Andy sighed and shook her head, "Nothing you need to worry about. It was just a disagreement between Miranda, Kaydence, and myself. Everything has been sorted out. Speaking of your mother," Andy stood and looked down at the redheads sitting on her daughters My Little Pony comforter and smiled, "she'll be here tomorrow morning. You will call her tonight after dinner, no exceptions. You will tell her what you did." she locked eyes with Caroline before she spoke again, "Everything. Until then you are stuck with me."

The twins nodded, "We're sorry Andy. We'll tell Mom what we did. I'll even give her the money back for the plane tickets and the hotel we stayed in last night." Cassidy said her voice too low to be called a whisper.

Andy nodded and frowned, "You stayed in a hotel last night?" she asked confused.

"Well yeah. We were going to leave earlier but Cassidy forgot to buy the plane tickets so we had to wait until Mom was out of the house to go back. Unfortunately for us when she did leave the staff didn't. So we had to sneak back inside the house and wait them out and then prevent getting caught by Mom. We managed to get the tickets using one of her credit cards and then we left. The flight was way delayed so we slept at the hotel near the airport and boarded the plane this morning." Caroline explained.

Andy stared at the Priestly children unsure of her feelings about the whole thing. On one hand she was impressed they had managed to get their selves out of the house with Miranda's supersonic hearing and on the other she was very upset with them for lying and putting their selves in danger. Shaking her head she decided it was not her place to chastise them, "I expect this to be in your report to your mother tomorrow. I will be there listening. Enough of this for now, I promised Hayden some riding around the grounds and a trip to Gatlinburg so you ladies will be going out with us."

"Mommy can we go to the mountain trail today?" Hayden asked bouncing up and down excitedly.

Andy laughed and turned warm, loving eyes on the little blonde, "Of course Princess. After we get Cass and Carri acquainted with the horses we'll saddle up and head that way. Why don't you go get Scout ready while I take them to the stables." she said smiling.

Hayden's excited squeal as she ran out of the room left the other three covering their ears with matching grins. Cassidy recovered first and sat staring at Andy.

"What?" Andy asked still watching Hayden make her way down the stairs.

"How'd you know I was watching you?" Cassidy asked.

"A skill I learned while I worked for your mother. What it is kiddo?"

"Why are you being so nice to us...? I mean you don't really have to be, we're used to people treating us differently when Mom's not around." she said her tone bitter.

Andrea turned to stare wide-eyed at the two redheads and felt herself grow angry, "Look at me Cassidy, you too Caroline." she said waiting for both girls to look her way, "I love you. I know I've been absent for a long time but it was never my intention. I love you girls more than you could possibly know and I would do just about anything for you. Leaving you two behind broke my heart but I knew then as I know now I could not stay in New York. Your mother has absolutely nothing to do with the love I have for you both. You three may share a name and similar features but you are three completely different individuals and I love you as individuals."

"You love us?" Caroline asked her face showing the disbelief she felt.

Andy felt an ache in her chest she hadn't felt in a very long time, "Of course I do Caroline, have I ever lied to you before?"

Caroline shook her head and smiled timidly, "Sorry... it's just... apart from Mom, Dad, and our grandmother no one has ever really cared about us unless it benefited them... usually a benefit involving Mom. She sees through it most of the time though."

"I love you girls. Never doubt that and never forget it. Now let's go before Hayden decides to leave us behind." Andy said smiling and moving out of the bedroom.

"Wow!" Cassidy whispered.

Chuckling as they walked down the path to the stables Andy pointed off to her right, "See that group of hay bales and the tractor off in the distance?"

When both girls nodded she smiled, "That's where my property ends on that side, and if you look to your left you will see the mountains going higher and higher. The third peak ends my property that way and straight ahead just beyond the river is where it ends that direction."

"Wow." Cassidy breathed her eyes wide as they darted around quickly

"How did you manage to get all of this land?" Caroline asked.

"Well... when Kaydence and I decided to leave Ohio we lived a few places but we both fell in love with Tennessee as children and knew we wanted to be back here. My father's best friend used to own this very land and he had his own little farm going. When he got sick his children begged him to sale it. I told him I'd buy it from him and build him a place to live out his last days here at 'Mitchell Manor' and he went for it. You can't see it from here but there is a small log cabin over behind those trees where he lived until last year. He moved to Texas with a nurse from the treatment center his son and I took him to. We had the funds he didn't have and I just couldn't watch him die so I made him go. He was so grateful for what we had done... before he left he helped me find a great group of workers that help me keep things up and running. Trained me to medically treat my horses properly and how to run a farm if I decided it's what I wanted to do. He's doing so well now and having a great time down there with his new wife." Andy told the girls just as they reached the stables.

"Oh my god! Andy they are beautiful." Caroline said staring at the horses scattered around grazing in the pasture.

Andy smiled and watched the twins climb on the bottom beam of the white wooden fence to watch the animals. Chuckling she jumped the fence and stood just before them and whistled through her teeth. As they watched a large black horse's head lifted and turned towards her before the beautiful black stallion trotted over to where Andy was standing. She smiled at him and watched as he pranced about showing off for his audience.

Laughing Andy shook her head, "This is Mystic... he is very special and dear to me. He's showing off at the moment but he'll come over to say hello when he's ready. If you look over by the stables where Hayden is... from left to right you have Summer, Rocket, Jewel and Hayden's Starbright. Over there," she said pointing to where Scout was running with a few horses, "Are Gunner, Sunflower, and Golden Rod."

"They're beautiful! What about the white horse over there?" Cassidy asked pointing to the lone horse standing near a bank of trees opposite where they were standing.

"She has yet to be named; Kaydence and I have been going back and forth about it. She followed Mystic and me home one day and she's been back every day since then. Kaydence thinks she has children somewhere. We plan to follow her one day but it seems I am the only person she will let close to her at the moment." Andy told them nuzzling Mystic's neck when he finally decided he had enough performing.

"What kind of horse is she?" Caroline asked running her hand over Mystic's shoulder point her eyes still trained on the white mare.

Andy let her eyes wander back to the formidable creature and smiled, "She is unique... she is a cross breed. Mustang and Thoroughbred... makes her a great horse but she's temperamental. Her coloring is also apparently extremely rare. Uncle Jim says I should give her time but with the weather changing and no idea where the foal are Kaydence is getting antsy. Would you like to see her up close?" she asked looking over at the girls.

"Is that safe?" they both asked looking at her with wide eyes.

Andy chuckled and nodded, "Climb up on Mystic, she seems alright with him, just no sudden movements or loud noise, we don't want to startle her." she said helping the girls over the fence.

"Alright who wants to go up first?"

Cassidy moved forward and Andy helped her climb up on Mystic's back, "Now, you're riding bareback because his saddle is being repaired and I don't use it anyway. You will be fine just be careful and don't pull on his mane too much or he'll get upset. Listen to his body and your own if you feel like you're losing your balance just tell him to stop he will. Reposition yourself or if you need me to help you I can do that too. I'm going to walk ahead of you. Finally and most importantly do NOT under any circumstances kick him, especially on his left side. I know that sounds crazy... but don't do it or he will throw you off. Just tell him when you're ready and he'll move." she instructed.

Once both girls were seated she smiled and spoke quietly to Mystic before jogging across the pasture. When she heard the twins squeal she turned to see Mystic trotting along behind her with two brightly smiling redheads on his back. She smiled and continued her trek across to the white mare she wanted so much to help. As she slowly approached the horse whispering quietly to her she felt a wave of nostalgia sweep through her and sighed. It was always like that when the horse was near and it still confused Andy that she could feel such an emotion when she'd never met the horse before.

She could hear Mystic behind her but she didn't turn around to him opting instead to keep her eyes on the blue ones of the horse before her. When she was close enough to feel the horse's breath on her face and close enough to touch her if she dared she stopped and whispered soothingly to the animal.

"Andy... she's beautiful." Cassidy whispered reverently.

"Mm... that she is Cass. That she is." Andy agreed smiling slightly.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked.

"I am talking to her." Andy told the girls slowly moving closer to the horse, "Every time she comes around I talk to her. This is actually the longest she's stayed at one time and the closest I've gotten to her since the first night she showed up."

"How are you talking to her if you are talking to us?" Cassidy asked the confusion clear in her voice.

"She's gifted. She has been since we were kids. It's like a telepathy or something… she rarely speaks out loud but they always seem to understand her." Kaydence said from somewhere behind Andy and she smiled.

"I've always had a way with animals. I wanted to be a vet for a while when I was about Hayden's age. My father would take me with him when he went out and I'd help him with the animals. My mother ran a rescue center for animals and Dad and I would go in his spare time to pick up animals from different locations." Andy said as she slowly lifted a hand into the mare's line of sight and asked for her permission.

The horse dipped her head and Andy smiled running her fingers softly over her head. She heard three distinct gasps from behind her and chuckled softly.

"Alright mama, we need a name for you so we'll know what to call you." Andy said softly but loud enough that the group behind her could here.

"What about Snowflake, Mommy?" Hayden asked.

This time Andy did turn around and she smiled at the little girl. It had been a few weeks and she still could not believe she was a parent. Every time the little green-eyed girl called her 'Mommy' she felt her heart flutter and it warmed her down to her soul.

"Snowflake is a beautiful name sweetie but I think she's a little too wild for that one." Andy said.

The horse in question snorted at her and she turned grinning at her, "Well you are. You need a suitable name... one that alludes to your strength, power, stubborn wildness, and beauty." she said petting the horse's muzzle gently.

"I still say we name her after you know who." Kaydence said with an eye roll.

Andy turned and glared at her shaking her head her eyes darting quickly to the twins and then back to Kaydence, "And I've told you every time that I am not going to do that. For more reasons than I care to get into I am not calling her that."

Kaydence laughed, "You just refuse to admit that that is why you feel so connected to the horse, she's just like that woman only in animal form."

Andy shook her head not bothering to respond to Kaydence and the ongoing argument about the horse and why she wanted to help her so much. When Kaydence had first mentioned it Andrea had just rolled her eyes but the more the woman brought it up the more she questioned. She knew that wasn't the full reason behind her connection to the animal but she couldn't deny to herself that the horse's clear blue eyes, stark white coat, and temperament were very much like the formidable Miranda Priestly. Even knowing that, there was something more to it that she could not identify.

Sighing Andy stared into the horse's eyes and waited for the familiar peace to wash over her as it did whenever she concentrated on an animal and communicated with. She felt the calming peace and the familiar wave of nostalgia move through her and she let out a soft barely audible sigh.

"She already has a name... I just cannot figure out what it is or why I feel like I know this specific horse." Andy said softly turning back to the others.

"How do you know she has a name? Does she belong to someone?" Cassidy asked.

"Mommy can talk to them. Mainly just the horses but when she got Scout she already had her name." Hayden said.

"How is that possible?" Caroline questioned breathlessly.

"She's the Horse Whisperer." Kaydence said with a shrug.

Cassidy laughed and nudged her sister, "She's like that man you like on TV with the dogs... uh was it Caesar?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and grinned, "He's awesome with dogs. I guess Andy is like him." she agreed.

Cassidy stood leaning against the fence surrounding the horse stables watching Andy work with the white horse in awe. She had seen people on TV working with animals, she had seen the same at the circus, but seeing it happen right in front of her with someone she knew personally was amazing. She watched as Andy moved around the horse never speaking but somehow directing the horse to do what she wanted. They still hadn't figured out what to call the strange wild mare but the more she watched the horse interact with Andy the more she noticed similarities with the way Andy handle her mother.

"Hey Carri... do you think Kaydence was talking about Mom when she told Andy to name the horse after 'you know who'?" she asked softly.

"Mom? Why would she name her horse after Mom?" Caroline asked turning from her game of freesbie with Scout to look at her sister.

"Watch the way Andy interacts with her... it's the same way she was with Mom when we were in Los Angeles. There is a certain way she speaks, a way she moves, a way she holds herself, just everything about her when she talks to Mom is different than when she talks to anyone else. She is doing it with the horse now, watch."

Cassidy went back to silently watching Andy and the white horse as she led her around the pasture making hand gestures that the horse seemed to understand. At one point Andy stopped and stood with her hands on her hips glaring at the horse that just looked right back at her. After a few tense moments the horse dropped her head and nudged Andy with her nose causing the brunette to laugh and shake her head. Andy began walking again and this time the horse stayed where she was. Cassidy gasped her mouth dropping open when Andy stopped and made a nodding motion and the horse reared up on her hind legs tossing her head back so her nose was straight up in the air.

"Wow... she's good. She didn't even speak to her!" Caroline said.

Cassidy nodded and watched the horse drop back to the ground and trot over to Andy who hugged her neck petting her side.

"Andy looks so beautiful out here like this. Do you think she'd want to move to New York again and leave all of this if she and Mom do start dating?" Cassidy whispered turning to look at her sister.

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know but I would love to live here. It's so beautiful and open and it smells better even with all the horses and Scout running around. I like being here and I like watching Andy here." she said.

Cassidy nodded and let out a soft sigh. They remained silent after that watching Andy kneeling next to Hayden and pointing out different parts on Mystic's body. The unnamed horse was drinking from the river her tail swishing back and forth leisurely. Scout was chasing a squirrel across the yard barking happily as she went and Cassidy found that she really could love being at 'Mitchell Manor' as Andy called it. Deciding she'd watched from the sidelines enough Cassidy walked over to where Andy and Hayden were and listened to what Andy was saying absently petting the tall black horse.

"Andy... can I ask you something?" Caroline said approaching the trio as Mystic wandered off.

Andy looked up at her from her position on the ground and nodded. "What is it sweetheart? Are you alright?" she asked standing up.

Caroline nodded, "Well yeah but... I was wondering... would you ever move back to New York?" she asked her voice so low Andy had to lean in to hear her.

Cassidy stared at her sister wide eyed in shock that she'd actually asked the woman what they both wanted to know. If she wouldn't move back to New York then things would be a lot more difficult in getting her and their mother together because they both knew nothing short of the world ending would get Miranda to leave Runway until she was ready to. Cassidy bit her lip watching the emotions play around in Andy's eyes.

"I don't know Sweetheart. If you had asked me that a few years ago I would have said yes without hesitation... now though." Andy shrugged and looked out in the direction of the mountains and sighed, "Come on." she said softly walking towards the stables.

Cassidy shrugged when Caroline looked her way and they followed Andy across the grounds.

"Look around you and tell me what you see." Andy said looking over at Caroline and Cassidy who were sitting astride Rocket and Golden Rod.

She watched the girls as they both nodded and started looking around them. While they took in the scenery she took them in. She knew there was more to the question Caroline asked her and she had a feeling it was tied into what really brought them to her home. She believed the girls when they had told her that they missed her, she had missed them too but there was more to it than that.

When Caroline asked her if she would ever move back to New York her immediate thought was that she would but when she thought about it she realized that she really didn't miss the city as much as she thought she would. As she rode out with the girls following behind her she took in the place that had become her home. She knew every tree, every mountain peak, every trail, and every river bend they came across. If she closed her eyes she could still see where every natural and man-made landscape was. She felt free here in her own private domain something she never felt or had when she lived in New York.

"Mountains and trees." Caroline said pulling Andy from her thoughts.

"I can see the river from here." Cassidy said softly.

Andrea nodded and smiled at the girls, "Mountains covered in bright flowers in every color you can imagine and grass covering every peak in soft shades of Islamic greens, with a splash of forest and Kelly greens in the mix. Peaks and valleys that are home to the Cypress, Hybrids, Evergreen, red, pink, and white Dogwoods, the Spruce and the Sycamore trees. A river that flows through the valleys providing water and nutrients to the animals and vegetation throughout the area. Look up and you will see a clear cornflower blue sky that goes on as far as your eyes can see with large startling white cumulus clouds and a few stratus clouds as well." she said and smiled at the girls.

"Look! Over there... is that a deer?" Cassidy asked excitement showing in her features.

Andrea nodded, "There are quite a few out here actually. I leave them alone and they stay around. That keeps them safe since this is a relatively empty area. What else do you see?" she replied.

The girls looked around again and Andy let them think about it for a little time longer giving herself a chance to take in the land around her and breathe in the fresh mountain air. She leaned over wrapping her arms around Mystics neck her head resting against his as the cool gentle breeze blew around them.

"Andy... what do you see?" Caroline asked shyly.

Andrea smiled at the girl and answered her honestly and with a certainty she found comforting in one simple word, "Freedom."

They were quiet for a long time after that all wrapped up in their own thoughts. Andrea let out a peaceful sigh and climbed down from her horse to walk along the trail they were on listening to the calming sounds of nature. She had just reached a set of boulders off to the side and sat down when Caroline joined her. They sat side by side silently watching a herd of deer run across the fields below them both smiling small content smiles. When the last of the deer disappeared into the trees Caroline turned to her watching her silently for a few minutes before she turned to look in the direction they had traveled from.

"We love you too... you know that don't you?" she asked so quietly Andy barely heard her.

She nodded and turned to look at her, "I know." she smiled when she said it and then wrapped an arm around Caroline's shoulders, "Do you _want_ me to move back to New York Caroline?"

She felt the child stiffen and turned so that she was facing her, "Is that what you want Sweetheart? Tell me." she said softly.

When Caroline looked up at her there were tears visible in the girls eyes and the sight of them broke Andy's heart. She hugged her tightly to her and kissed her head softly, "Caroline talk to me... please. I cannot help if I don't know what is wrong." she whispered.

"Stacy told Mom that you were finished in California until the final edits on the movie. Is that true?"

"It's mostly true. When I agreed to let them make the movie I had some things I required. Basically I just wanted to make sure they didn't do to my work what they've done to too many other books to film projects. There are a few things I would have to fly out to California for, including the scenes Hayden's going to be in against my wishes, but I am not required to be there. I trust Stacy with it. If I am needed she'll call me. Why do you ask?"

"So we'll be there or in New York and you'll be here." Caroline stated matter of factually.

The light bulb in Andy's brain went off and she suddenly understood what was bothering the young blue eyed teenager. She felt tears form in her own eyes and she stood up pulling Caroline with her and wrapped her up in a fierce hug.

"Oh Sweetheart." she said kissing the girl's hair, "Look at me." she said firmly.

Caroline lifted her eyes and Andy smiled down at her, "I am not going anywhere sweetie. If ever you need me just call me and I will be on the first flight to where ever you are. No matter the time or place. Can I tell you a secret?"

"You trust me to keep it?" Caroline asked a small smile making its way to her lips.

Andy nodded and winked at her, "Yes I do. Before Hayden came into my life I never thought I would be a parent but there were these kids... spoiled little brats really." she said with a wicked grin, "They were little terrors and they would wreak havoc on innocent unsuspecting young women... well one stormy night I saw one of these kids crying and I went and sat with them until they calmed down. That night I formed a bond with them and we became very close after that. Well this kid has a sibling and after a few days they also worked their way into my heart. For a while I was the only person they could talk to because they were afraid of disappointing their mother."

Caroline nodded staring at Andy letting her know with just a look that she knew who she was referring to. Andy nodded and then laid her head on top of Caroline's, "I grew to love these children over a short period of time, they came to be like daughters to me and I did everything I could to let them know that they could always count on me. I loved them as if they were my own and then I was forced to leave them." her voice trailed off at the end and she let go of Caroline to kneel down in front of her putting them closer to eye level and watching the young girl closely, "I will never let anything take me away from you or Cassidy again. Ever."

"Not even Mom?" Cassidy asked startling the two of them.

Andy turned and smiled at Cassidy, "Not even Miranda will take me away from you."

Cassidy ran over to her throwing her arms around the brunette hugging her tightly. Andy smiled and returned the hug motioning Caroline over with her head and hugging her as well, "Come on girls, let's get back before Hayden drives Kaydence crazy." she said with a laugh.

Caroline and Cassidy laughed as well and they all walked back over to the horses to make their way back down to the house.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys... Got snowed in away from my computer. Here is an update for you and expect another later on today and possibly again tomorrow if RL allows. **

**Chapter 13:**

"Let's get something to eat and then we'll go to the Titanic exhibit and Wonder Works, that's the house Hayden, was telling you about." Andy said as she maneuvered her car through the tourist traffic. Pulling into the parking lot she turned and looked at the older girls in the back, "You cannot experience a day out with us without trying something new. We're going to this little place that Hayden likes and I promise you, you will love it so just trust me because it's different than what you are used to."

Caroline nodded as she stared out the window taking in all the shops and people walking around, "This place looks really neat. Can we go up in that thing Andy?" she asked pointing up to a chair hanging from a thin black cord.

Andy shook her head chuckling, "Not today but maybe I'll get you down sometime later in the year and we'll go up. Kaydence and I usually stay in a cabin up here for the holidays. You girls are welcome to come down when you are on break if your parents don't have plans." she told them.

She turned and took the keys from the ignition and released her seatbelt before exiting the car, the girls following behind her. Smiling she took Hayden's offered hand and hit the button on the car clicker to lock and alarm the car. Hayden skipped alongside her humming happily and on occasion interjected in the excited chatter Caroline and Cassidy were exchanging. Andy smiled feeling a contentment being there with her girls enjoying each other's company.

"Hey Andy..." Cassidy said once they were inside the restaurant.

"Yes sweetheart?" Andy said looking down into hesitant blue eyes.

"We were kind of wondering if...well... we know you don't usually... but... would... you take some pictures with us?" the young redhead asked biting her bottom lip.

Andy smiled and nodded, "Of course I will sweetie. C'mere." she said pulling Cassidy into a hug, "You should know by now that you two and Hayden are the exception to just about any rule with me. You are my girls, whether or not you realize that yet or not... I'll do anything within my power for you and that includes taking pictures with you." she winked and kissed the girl's forehead before turning and locating an empty table.

She led the girls over to the table and smiled at the waitress that was quickly by their side, "Hi there Miss Hayden, how are you today?" the petite brunette asked sweetly.

"I'm great Taylor! We're going to see the Titanic exhibit today!" Hayden said smiling happily.

Taylor smiled and nodded, "That's awesome sweetie. Do you want your usual drink?" she said.

Hayden simply nodded and then started coloring on the menu sitting in front of her. Andy smiled at her friendly little girl and felt her heart warm in her chest. She couldn't love the child anymore had she given birth to her herself. In the short time she'd known the young blonde she'd come to love and care for her as if she were her own. Andy looked over at the other two girls sitting at the table with her and felt her smile grow. Cassidy was looking over the menu her brow furrowed in a way that was so much like her mother's that Andy chuckled. Caroline looked at her and smiled brightly before turning her attention to the waitress.

"I'll have lemonade, light on the ice." she said her eyes dropping back to her menu.

"No problem and for you Andy?" Taylor said with a soft smile.

"Water for me and get Cassidy the strawberry-banana smoothie." she said chuckling and winking at the startled redhead when she looked up.

Taylor took down their drink orders and scurried off to collect them.

"How?" Cassidy asked her eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing no sounds coming out.

Andy laughed and shook her head, "You had the same look your mother gets when she debating between two things. I know the drink choices well having visited this establishment numerous times..." she paused in her explanation and looked around with a soft smile before she looked at Cassidy again, "I know you well enough to know that the first drink that would pop out at you would be the raspberry tea, right? I also know you have a weakness for strawberry-banana. They make the best strawberry-banana smoothies you've ever tasted. I promise you that."

Cassidy smiled and nodded, "You remember that?" she asked in a near whisper.

With a nod Andy smiled, "Mm... I also know that you detest actually eating the fruit unless it's within some other food. Your favorite drink next to the smoothie is orange juice. You have a preference for mushrooms however not when added with another food and spinach is one of your favorites. Purple is your favorite color, you have a gift with a camera and the written word; you studied theatrical arts and film production for fun because you have a love for the arts. You would rather spend your time reading with a soft background setting of Bach or Mozart." she said watching the soft blue eyes staring into her own widen and then fill with tears.

"You remember all of that about me? Why... how... I mean... I don't know what I mean." Cassidy said laughing softly.

Caroline just stared at Andy with a mixture of emotions running through her eyes admiration being the most dominate, "You are really amazing. I mean no one takes to time to get to know us let alone remember the things most wouldn't think to learn." she said smiling.

Andy returned the smile and the conversation was placed on hold as the waitress returned with their drinks and a basket of rolls. When she was gone Andy turned back to the twins and looked at Caroline this time, "You on the other hand do not like strawberries at all. You have a preference for apples and mandarins. You will not consume any type of meat whatsoever. Your favorite meal the last I asked about it was spinach stuffed shells with tomato sauce; your drink choice would be lemonade or apple juice. You prefer Gatorade to PowerAde and water to both. You love sports your favorite being football. You play basketball with your sister because your mother forbids you playing football and you are pretty good at it. You love to sing and dancing is something you always saw yourself doing. You like to read but would prefer to be out doing something like running or swimming." she winked and sipped her water.

"Do me next, Mommy!" Hayden said drawing the eyes of the other three sitting at the table.

"Alright Princess. You love animals; you want to be a veterinarian when you grow up. You are very intelligent and a great little artist. You love to run and hate being inside. Your favorite color is green and you want to live in the mountains forever. You have a passion for helping those who can't help themselves. You would rather eat a salad than anything else. Almond milk is your drink of choice and you love your pancakes in the shape of characters or hearts. You love horses and want to go to riding camp and learn more about them. You like to build things from smaller things just to see if you can do it and how it will turn out. Lastly you love your Mommy more than anyone else in the world." she told the little blond smiling and winking at her as she finished. Hayden squealed with happy laughter and moved over to Andy's lap playing with her hair.

Taylor made her way over standing a little closer to Andrea than she had before smiling a bright toothy smile. Andy caught Cassidy's eye roll and Caroline's annoyed look and smirked as she turned to the enthusiastic brunette.

"What can I get for you ladies?" Taylor said her voice lower than it had been before and holding a hint of something Andy could not quite place.

"The Eggplant Parmesan for me and a house salad with a side of the fried green tomatoes for Hayden, the older girls can tell you what they would like." Andy said looking over at the twins.

"I'd like the Spinach and vegan Ricotta Spaghetti." Caroline said her eyes shooting daggers at the oblivious young waitress.

Cassidy frowned and looked at Andy who just chuckled, "Get her the Tomato Basil cream Pasta." she said to Taylor.

Cassidy smiled, "That sounds good... so they don't serve meat here?" she asked softly after Taylor had left.

Andy shook her head and looked around the restaurant again, "Not a scrap of it in the place. Hayden has decided she will not eat meat again and I'm going to respect her decision. I slowly took it out of my diet as well after she'd watched a program and found out what veal is. Not long after the program she watched me cooking one night, although it wasn't veal, the sight of the meat made her sick. I had it removed from the house that very night and we haven't eaten it since." she said smiling at her blonde companion.

"You're a great mother, Andy." Caroline said softly.

Andy smiled and thanked the young redhead quickly changing the subject trying to avoid any more emotional scenes for a while. The conversation flowed freely about the table subjects expanding from the things they wanted to see after lunch, to questions about Andy's past and family, to questions about her home and the horses. The questions died off a little once their food arrived but soon conversation was started again and it somehow had come around to Miranda.

"So when you moved from New York it was because you were scared of Mom?" Cassidy asked slightly confused.

Andy shook her head and chewed on the eggplant in her mouth, swallowing it before answering, "No at that point I was determined that your mother wouldn't stop me. It wasn't until after the first book was published... then the fear set in. She made it so I couldn't work in journalism so I was afraid that if she found out who I was she'd somehow stop me."

"I get it now. I mean after hearing Nigel and Emily talking about it and what you just said here and back in California... it all makes a weird kind of sense now." Cassidy said then she frowned, "When Mom gets here tomorrow... she's taking us home isn't she?"

Andy shrugged, "I'm not sure what she's going to do kiddo. You girls broke the rules and risked a lot to get here, that's bound to get her a bit angry. I am sure she'll be relieve that you made it safely but I can almost guarantee you she's going to be upset and very hurt that you would go behind her back. Your mother would hand over the world to you both if she could and you know that."

"She wouldn't have let us visit you if we'd have asked her. She had already told us to cut back on how much we email because she doesn't want us to interfere with your work." Caroline explained.

"I understand that dear heart... _but_ it doesn't make what you did right." Andy told her.

"We know. Do you think she'd stay just one day if we asked her to?" Cassidy asked a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

Andrea shrugged and thought about Miranda at her house, in her private space with a little more apprehension than she expected. She let her mind wander for a few moments just thinking what it would be like to see Miranda at 'Mitchell Manor', seeing the woman surrounded by mountains and open air. The images her mind came up with made her smile slightly and she turned to the twins a delightful twinkle in her eyes, "Could you imagine your mother here? See her running around behind Scout or one of the horses?" she said with a chuckle.

Caroline and Cassidy both giggled, "Well I know she likes looking at horses but I'm not sure if she'd ever ride one. That could be an experience. As far as running behind them... I can't see it... running from them maybe." Cassidy said when she had finished giggling.

"Mm... you may have a point there kiddo." Andy said with a grin.

The conversation died down for a while as they ate their meal in a companionable silence. Andy could occasionally feel eyes on her and knew the twins were watching her as they ate. After a few minutes of feeling their unwavering gazes she looked up and tilted her head questioningly. Cassidy looked as if she were going to say something and thought better of it so she remained quiet just watching Andy. Sighing Andy placed her fork down and looked at the girls intently, "What is it?" she asked addressing both of the girls.

They exchanged looks with Hayden and then sighed.

"Are you... happy Mommy?" Hayden asked pulling Andy's gaze to her.

She smiled at the little girl and nodded, "I am happy Princess. Why do you ask?"

Hayden shrugged dropping her fork and turning to look at Andy, "When we were in California... you remember when the five of us went to see all the stars in the ground?"

Andy let her thoughts return to the day in question and felt a smile form on her lips. The girls had been so insistent on going to the Hollywood walk of fame that she and Miranda finally agreed. Andy had thought the shared kisses in her suite would make things awkward and she was right. For the first few hours she and Miranda could not look at each other without one or both of them blushing. Things had finally stopped being so strange between them when they went for lunch and were forced to sit alone at the table while the kids ran off to play arcade games.

Pulling herself from the memories Andrea nodded, "I remember that day, what about it?"

Cassidy spoke up before Hayden had a chance, "We all had the best time that day. There was no Runway, no cameras, no phones, nothing but us. It was like a family outing for just us and it was the best day ever."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "You actually had Mom laughing... it's something we've never seen her do outside of the house when people could see her. She's so guarded with her feelings... but that day she was so free. We like her that way... we like the way we are when you are around... you bring out the best in people Andy."

Andrea felt tears prickling her eyes and blinked a few times burying her face in Hayden's golden curls. She sighed after a minute and looked between the three girls sitting at the table with her, her girls, all three of them and shook her head, "Thanks... I'm glad I could help give you a great day and an even greater memory. We'll do it again, alright? Just the five of us somewhere, we'll just have to run it past Miranda." she told them.

She received three smiles after that and the rest of their meal was spent with quiet chattering about nothing and everything.

Miranda Priestly let out a barely audible sigh of relief when she exited the gate and saw Michael or Marcus or Matthew or whatever Andrea said his name was waiting for her with a small sign her name neatly written on it. The flight had been too long and too loud for Miranda's liking with an infant crying, children squealing and kicking seats, a couple arguing over things best left at home, and an incompetent staff that could not manage hot coffee. She approached the gentleman her eyes travelling up from his black Versace suit and red tie to the black Prada dress shoes that adorned his feet. Giving a slight nod Miranda made her way to the young man and noticed the moment he noticed her heading his way.

"Ms. Priestly?" he asked.

"Mm..." was her only response.

"I'm Marcus, Andy asked me to bring you to the ranch. If you will?" Marcus said motioning for her to proceed ahead of him, "She informed me of your displeasure to wait so I had an attendant move your luggage to the car."

Miranda gave the man a slight nod and continued her journey out of the airport. Marcus opened the door for a dark sedan with tinted windows for her and she climbed in happy for the solitude. Sitting back against the leather seat Miranda let her head fall back and closed her eyes enjoying the silence of the car as she thought about her girls. When Andrea had first called her she was convinced the other woman was confused until she had seen the statement online for her credit card and the purchase for two airline tickets from New York to Tennessee.

Pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger Miranda sighed wondering what she was going to do about this latest stunt in a long list of stunts her daughters had pulled. The majority of her flight was spent trying to figure out why her girls would sneak off to Andrea's home instead of asking her if they could visit. She would give them anything they wanted and she was under the impression that they knew that but this trip made her question that. Understanding their need to see the brunette, Miranda found that she was not upset with them for going just the way they went about it.

The ringing of her phone forced her thoughts away and she flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"Hi Randa!" Hayden's excited voice came through the phone causing Miranda to smile.

"Hello there Hayden, how are you darling?" Miranda asked settling back into the seat her eyes turning to the window as the car made its way through the heavy traffic and onto the interstate.

"I'm excited! Mommy said you are coming to visit? Will you be here soon?"

"Yes I will sweetheart." she said turning to look at the driver, "Marcus do you have an approximate time of arrival?"

"About 40 minutes Ms. Priestly." Marcus said catching her eyes briefly in the rear view mirror.

Miranda nodded and relayed the message to Hayden earning herself a squeal of delight before they said goodbyes and she ended the call.

Thirty-five minutes later Miranda's eyes took in the area as the car began to slow down just outside of a large gray stone fence wall with flowering white dogwood trees running the inside length of the wall and along the road. They turned onto the fenced property making their way along the pebbled road and after driving out what she guessed was about 2 miles the trees gave way to open lands, a clear view of the two-story log cottage, and a spectacular mountain range. Miranda took in the beautiful cottage with its floor to ceiling windows and the wrap around porch decorated with potted plants, a few chairs, a swing, hanging plants, and bright flowers. When the car came to a stop Miranda let herself out instead of waiting for Marcus and walked out a few feet to look out beyond the house.

The sight that she found took her breath away with its beauty and she stared with wide eyes over the land covered with beautiful flowers, bright green grass, trees of different size, shape, and colors, mountains off in the background, and what looked to be a river flowing in the distance separating two parts of the mountain crest she stood upon. As she watched two squirrels ran out from a group of trees off to the left dashing across the field with Andrea's white husky, Scout, running behind them barking happily. Miranda watched her for a few minutes before something else caught her eyes.

Turning to see what it was Miranda felt her mouth drop open slightly as her eyes widened just a bit at the sight of Andrea riding at a rapid pace across the distant grounds coming toward her on a large black horse. As she watched the brunette seemed to mold herself to the horse just as the animal made a giant leap over the river and continued until they reached the stables where Andrea jumped from the horses back with the ease of a feline. She petted the animal and then took off in the direction Scout had gone on foot, still moving swiftly her long, wavy, dark hair flying out behind her. Just as she was about to move to see if she could see where the young woman went Miranda heard her name being called from behind her.

"Ms. Priestly, would you like for me to take your things inside the house?" Marcus was asking her.

Miranda turned to glare at the man for interrupting her search for Andrea and gave a short nod, "That would be acceptable." she said before turning and walking towards the stables behind the house.

When she rounded the corner coming up on the back porch she stopped and looked around at Andrea's home from this vantage point. The view was still breathtakingly beautiful with more of the mountain range visible as well as the river running through it. Miranda inhaled deeply filling her lungs with the clean, cool mountain air and let out a soft sigh. She stood there just enjoying the cool breeze that filtered through the trees waiting for the young woman to return.

The sound of an approaching horse had Miranda turning her eyes back to the area Andrea had disappeared to only to see the young woman on the back of another horse. Watching with amusement as Scout chased behind them Miranda saw Andrea and the white horse come to a stop just beyond the trees they had emerged from. Andrea looked her way and the editor saw the smile even from the distance that lit the young author's face and felt a responding smile on her own lips.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Andrea walked over to Miranda from the stables where she'd left Hank, one of her caretakers, to tend to Mystic and the wild mare. Scout was walking along beside Andy, her tail swinging excitedly when she reached the path near the back porch where Miranda stood in all her elegant glory a smile still evident in her eyes even if it had left her lips.

"Good morning Miranda, how was your flight?" Andrea asked softly reaching down to affectionately pet Scout's head.

"Morning Andrea. Are the girls still sleeping?" Miranda asked ignoring her inquiry about the flight informing Andrea of how bad it must have been.

Nodding she motioned to the back porch and led the way up to the comfortable black and white chairs there, "The girls are upstairs still so I am assuming they are still sleeping, although Hayden's been awake and working with me. I've been out here since about 5:30." Andy replied.

She sat watching Miranda for a moment just taking in the sight of the blue eyed fashion editor sitting on her back porch in the middle of the mountains of Tennessee. It was enough to take her breath away. Andrea adverted her gaze after a moment but the image of Miranda sitting across from her with the mountains behind her, her signature white hair softly shifting in the gentle breeze, the icy blue eyes that she constantly found herself getting lost in, bright and content, smooth pale skin with a slight pink flush covering it, and finally her lips was imbedded on her brain. This close to her Andrea could tell that the soft rosy pink lips were fuller than they looked and her brain instantly pulled up the memory of those lips against hers.

Standing suddenly she decided to put some distance between herself and temptation, "I'm going to start some coffee and breakfast. The house is pretty open so make yourself at home. Kaydence is out there" she said waving distractedly towards the wooded area off to the right, "somewhere, so she'll show up sometime within the next half hour when I don't return. Hank, Brandon, and Tony are also on the grounds but they won't bother you. If you need anything just come in through this door and the kitchen is down the second hall to the left."

Once Miranda nodded she quickly slipped into the house and made her way to the kitchen to start the coffee. Turning on the water Andy stood looking out the window over the sink watching the sun glisten on the slowly flowing waters of the river. Her mind was relentless and Miranda consumed it much to her torment. She did not want to be that person again. Emotions she had shut down and out years ago seemed to resurface with a vengeance demanding her attention. The countless nights she'd spent lying awake in bed while Nate spent his weekends 'out with the guys' and she'd stay in guiltily pleasuring herself to the fantasies, starring a faceless woman she later discovered was her formidable boss, crept up from the place she'd locked them away bringing with them feelings that she hadn't felt in four years.

Shaking her head Andrea turned on the coffee maker and silently left the kitchen. When she reached the second floor she quietly made her way to Hayden's bedroom and let herself in to alert the little girl that Miranda was here. Smiling at the sight of blonde curls spread across the pillow and the rest of the little girl completely covered by the blanket Andrea walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Hayden, love, time to wake up." she said softly, shaking the tiny body lightly.

Hayden mumbled and peeked out from under her covers, "I don't want to Mommy, I just went to sleep." she said with a yawn.

Andrea smiled and chuckled softly, "I told you girls not to stay up all night watching movies. How many times have you seen The Parent Trap anyway? You could recite the entire movie by memory and yet you girls seemed to watch it half of the night." she responded shaking her head.

"Oh!" Hayden exclaimed shooting up in bed, "Is Randa here yet?" she asked excitement shining in her eyes.

Andy laughed and stood up, "She's downstairs. Get washed up and then come down for breakfast. I'm going to wake the others and then start on it. What are you in the mood for this morning?" she told her excited little angel.

"I'll wake them up! You go back downstairs. Miranda is new here, she could get lost." Hayden said already moving towards the door. Andrea laughed again and gave the little girl a salute before she turned and made her way back to the kitchen.

Miranda sat watching Andrea as she left missing the younger woman's presence almost immediately. Her eyes stayed on the door she'd watch Andrea disappear through for a moment longer before turning back to the beautiful panoramic view of Andrea's home. As beautiful as the view was after a few minutes another image demanded Miranda's attention and she felt her heart rate increase slightly.

No matter how hard she tried to prevent it, the stunning, intelligent, wide eyed author made her way into her thoughts. Miranda let a soft sigh escape her as she relaxed into the chair she was sitting in and let the thoughts come as they pleased. She had learned early on that it was useless to fight the intruding images and thoughts of the brunette. The more she fought to banish them the faster they would come and after the initial week of fighting it she found she rather enjoyed thinking of Andrea. She was her very own forbidden fruit.

With a slight shake of her head Miranda cleared her mind and stood up making her way to the door she was told would lead her to the kitchen. When she stepped into the house she realized a few things immediately. The first thing she noticed was the comforting warmth of the room, not just in temperature but, in the color and decor as well.

The soft natural color of the cherry wood floors was matched perfectly in the walls of the room. A large stone fireplace crackled in the sunken living room that had one wall covered by large thick tenné orange curtains. A multicolored Persian rug covered a large portion of the floor as the center piece of the room. Twin ochre sofas with soft amber throw pillows, depicting stallions, leaning against the arms placed on either side of a beautiful mahogany, octagonal coffee table were placed on the rug. Another sofa, a venetian red, sat before the fire place along with two reclining Venetian arm chairs.

The second thing that she noticed upon entering was the area surrounding the living room. While it kept the warmth of the sitting room, it was open and airy, a few plants and figurines placed along the floor and paintings covering portions of the walls. The room had a comforting homey feel to it that made Miranda pause for a moment just to enjoy it. Closing the door she noticed a separate room off to the left and made her way over to see more of Andrea's home. Knocking lightly just to be sure the room was empty Miranda opened the door and felt the air leave her lungs. Her eyes wandered over the room so different from the living room and the young woman that lived in the house that it gave her pause.

Miranda slowly entered the room making her way to the glass desk placed just before a large window looking out over a large expanse of clear open land, the sparkling river, and mountains. The desk housed a collection of Runway magazines, a laptop, a zippered portfolio, and a small desk lamp. There were a couple of bookshelves lining the walls filled with books that Miranda noticed were identical to those on the shelves in her own study. A set of white leather sofas sat in the far corner of one side of the office space, a black glass topped coffee table between them.

Casting her eyes over the room again she let the similarities sink in and noticed a set of doors halfway up the wall in front of black chairs and a small side table. Curiosity getting the better of her she walked over, opening the doors, and gasped as she revealed a black 50" flat screen TV mounted onto the wall surrounded by images. On either side of the television were black and white photographs of her daughters and herself. Running her finger lightly over one of the frames Miranda felt herself smile softly and she sighed.

"Who are ye and what are ye doin' in 'ere? Miss Andy don't like people in this 'ere room. The door is s'posed to stay locked." a soft, heavily accented child's voice came from behind her.

Turning Miranda locked eyes on a small boy with bright hazel eyes and hair that seemed to be five colors at once, "Well, we'll just leave and lock the door behind us." she stated already moving back to the door.

"Ye be her. The dame in the photo with the little dames. Uncle Hank says to me that ye be real but me not be believing it. Miss Kaydence say it be true and the Miss Andy likes ye. Is that true?"

"You are full of questions aren't you?" Miranda asked smiling at the little boy as she closed the door behind them.

"Me pa says I get it from me ma but me ne'er met her. Are ye searchin' fer a room? I can help ye find it. Me pa and me used to get lost in 'ere. Miss Andy designed e'erythin' so open but der be so many rooms round 'ere dat ye get lost afore ye move a step.

"Well then my young escort, will you show me to the kitchen." Miranda asked smiling when the little boy's face lit up and he stood taller.

"Yes m'lady, this way." he said leading Miranda down the hall, "Miss Andy calls me Brandon so ye can too."

Miranda stopped and looked down at the young boy, "Thank you for escorting me to the kitchen Mr. Brandon. If I get lost again I'll search you out." she said with a bright and genuine smile.

"Ye welcome m'lady." Brandon said a slight blush coloring his cheeks.

Nodding once Miranda walked into the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools lining the center island. The room was bright and open with two walls of windows. The other walls a soft, pale yellow with white accents, stainless steel appliances lined the marble counter tops, and a few plants were arranged throughout the large space. A dining table took up a quarter of the room with a beautiful spring rug under it. As Miranda watched Andrea went about setting the table for six placing coffee at three places, apple juice at one, pink smoothies at two, and orange juice at all six settings. Plates, spoons, knives, forks, napkins and finally bowls joined the drinks just as three giggling girls made their way into the kitchen.

"Mom!" Caroline and Cassidy exclaimed running over to greet her.

Miranda smiled and hugged her daughters tight kissing each of them softly on their hair before pulling back slightly and looking them in familiar blue eyes, "I am very upset with the both of you for what you did. That being said I love you both and never ever lie to me or get your friends to lie to me just so you can have your way. That was very dishonest and you could have been very seriously hurt or kidnapped and we wouldn't have known." Miranda said firmly but lovingly.

Cassidy nodded, "We're sorry Mom, honest. Andy made us realize how dangerous and wrong what we did was. We promised her we'd tell you everything we did and we'll accept any punishment you find suitable and replace the cost of the tickets." she said.

Caroline nodded and Miranda smiled kissing the girls again, "We will discuss it later. Now, have you behaved for Andrea?" she asked hesitantly. She knew her girls could be devious and get into mischief even though they had toned it down over the years she still heard about their antics.

Andy laughed bringing all eyes to her and Hayden who had moved over to her side while Miranda spoke with the girls, "They have been perfect Miranda, stop worrying. Now everyone to the table breakfast is ready."

Miranda nodded and watched Andrea move about her kitchen transferring food from the stove to separate dishes and finally over to the table. The ease and grace the young woman moved with was something beautiful to behold and Miranda found herself watching her intently. With her long dark hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, her feet bare beneath form fitting blue jeans, white tank top clinging to curves that Miranda longed to feel beneath her hands, and beautiful flushed skin, Andrea was as beautiful here in her kitchen covered in flour as she had been dressed up in the best Chanel for any event she'd attended at Runway.

Miranda watched as Andrea flittered from the table to the counters moving jams, non-dairy butter, jelly and a few jars of preserves, a fruit salad, and biscuits. Andrea picked up Caroline and Hayden's plates and went to the stove and moved things around added something to each plate and returned them. While Andrea returned to the kitchen stove with Cassidy's and the plate set next to Cassidy's, Miranda looked to the plate in front of Hayden and noticed she had scrambled eggs with diced vegetables sitting on top. Next to the eggs was a small pile of shredded lettuce topped with diced tomato, cucumbers, and raisins. Hayden was smiling at her plate and sipped her drink and Miranda looked over at her daughter. Caroline was grinning and cutting into a spinach and mushroom omelet covered with diced tomatoes.

Miranda was surprised to see her daughter's side dish of apple slices, She knew that it was one of Caroline's favorite things to have with breakfast, however she was unaware that Andrea knew this and she was certain the girls had not spoken to Andrea other than to say good morning when they joined them. Andrea returned with Cassidy's plate which contained a pile of glazed mushrooms and another plate with a breakfast burrito on it. Miranda smiled at the excited look on her youngest daughter's face feeling her heart flutter.

Miranda watched Andrea return to the table again returning a plate now containing a tomato and spinach omelet with a fluffy white substance that looked suspiciously like cottage cheese before heading towards her. When the brunette placed a plate with an egg white omelet and a slice of toast in front of her she lifted her eyes and they locked on soft brown ones.

"Thank you Andrea." Miranda said softly a small yet genuine smile on her lips.

"My pleasure, Miranda." Andrea replied softly staring at her as if searching for something.

"Something smells divine little A." Kaydence said walking over to the table just as Andy was sitting down.

Andy smiled and shook her head, "You say that every morning K.D. You just like the fact that food is involved."

"Everything looks great. Are these the new eggs from Hank's?"

Andrea nodded adding hash browns and fruit salad to each of the girls' plates and her own before giving the bowls to Miranda and Kaydence when she was finished.

"He had them sent over last night. He told me this morning that they are delicious." she said putting a sausage on her plate.

"Andy... I thought you said you don't eat meat." Caroline said watching her as she placed a piece of sausage in her mouth.

Hayden giggled and answered before the author could swallow, "They are veggie sausages. Really yummy, Mommy let me pick them out."

Andrea nodded in agreement and continued eating her breakfast quietly trying to avoid looking at Miranda. It was harder than she felt it should be. Her eyes kept drifting towards the older woman sitting across the table from her. Picking up her coffee Andy took a drink, the hot liquid burning her tongue and the back of her throat distracted her momentarily and Kaydence's voice drew her attention before she could get completely emerged in thoughts.

"So I am heading out after breakfast to set things up for the tour. I promise you won't regret this Andy." Kaydence said taking before spooning some fruit into her mouth.

Andy nodded, "I trust you, if you say it's a good idea then I believe you. I just hate the fact that I will be recognizable... people always want to know more about you when your name ends up in the papers. Once they see you out in public they want a personal invite into your personal life, things no one should know about a complete stranger."

"I know you do but who could find you out here in the middle of the mountains?" Kaydence said with a shrug.

Andrea stared blankly at the table thinking about what Kaydence said and Caroline's question swam back to the forefront. _"...would you ever move back to New York?" _Even if she didn't move to New York just the lack of privacy was enough to make her squirm in her seat. She enjoyed her privacy, enjoyed being anonymous.

"Mommy might not stay in the mountains. She might go to the city. It could happen." Hayden said smiling innocently.

Andrea choked on her orange juice and looked over at Hayden with wide eyes.

"It could happen, you are right sweetheart." Kaydence said shooting Andrea a knowing look.

No one spoke for a few minutes after that all lost in their own thoughts. Kaydence finished her breakfast and exchanged goodbyes with everyone as she hurried off to finish up some packing and leave. Andrea finished her omelet spreading the last of the ricotta cheese evenly over the last of her egg. She looked up feeling eyes on her and noticed both of the twins watching her intently.

Shifting slightly Andrea cleared her throat, "What is it girls?" she asked hesitantly knowing the significance of the sparkle in their eyes.

"Well... we want to go on the camping trip Kaydence promised us but she's gone now and we're not sure when we'll all be here again together to go." Caroline stated looking between Andy and Miranda.

"Camping trip... well if Kaydence promised to take you, you should probably wait for her to get back." Andrea said shaking her head.

"She didn't promise she'd take us, she promised _you_ would take us." Cassidy cleared up for them.

Andrea stared at the redheads incredulously, "When did this conversation take place?" she asked.

"Last night Mommy. She said she'd talk to you about it because we really, really want to go." Hayden chimed in.

Andrea sighed looking between the three girls already knowing she was going to give in, "Alright we'll go camping if you three clear the table."

"Mom you have to come too. We want it to be just the five of us like before." Cassidy said looking up at her mother with soft eyes.

Andrea hid a smirk as she watched Cassidy convince her mother to go camping with them. Miranda gave in fairly quickly and Andrea couldn't hold in the soft laughter that escaped her. She locked eyes with Miranda and smiled, "Sorry I just realized how totally hopeless we both are. Less than a minute and they have us agreeing to go out camping with them." she said giving in to the laughter.

Soon she heard Miranda's laughter joining her own and the sound of it sent tingles through her body and raised goose bumps on her arms. Cassidy and Caroline grinned and began clearing the plates and cups while Hayden walked behind them picking up bowls. Andrea smiled and watched the girls for a moment before turning back to Miranda, "You've done an amazing job raising your daughters Miranda. They are some of the most respectful, well-mannered children I know even with all the pranks."

Miranda's smile and slight blush made Andrea grin. She watched the older woman taking in the twinkle in her eyes, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the soft slightly parted pink lips looking for any idea what she was feeling at the moment. Andy wondered if Miranda ever felt that constant pull whenever they were in the same room. Sighing Andy shook her head letting her eyes wander and forcing her mind away from those thoughts.

"Well, if we're going camping I better go pull out the tents and sleeping bags. There is a television room out the door here," she said pointing to a swinging door just beyond the kitchen table, "the library is on the other side of the living room, you are welcomed to explore if you like."

Miranda nodded and Andrea gave her a shaky smile, "If you need anything just let me know. I'll have to introduce you to Mystic before we head out or we'll have to walk on foot and it will take us longer to get there."

Miranda looked at her eyes wide and full of shock and what looked to be fear. Andrea bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile and walked over placing a comforting hand on Miranda's shoulder, "I'd never let anything happen to you Miranda. Trust me, please." she whispered lightly before kissing the older woman's cheek and quickly leaving the kitchen.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the delay in this update. We lost our internet. Here are a few chapters for you to hopefully keep you satisfied until next time. Absolutely no beta reading done on the next 2 chapters.**

**Chapter 15:**

"Seriously Andrea, you do not really expect me to get near that animal do you?"

Andrea stopped mid-step and turned to look at Miranda in a pair of her favorite Citizens, a simple light weight t-shirt and sneakers. She smiled at the sight of Miranda wearing her clothes and felt something tug low in her belly. Shaking her head Andy moved over to Miranda, "Miranda, would you please just trust me. I'm going to introduce you to Mystic, he's my baby. He's the safest horse you'll ever meet, I promise. Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine."

Miranda shook her head, "No. Absolutely not." she said crossing her arms.

Andrea sighed running a hand through her hair staring at Miranda. This argument had been going on for an hour while Andrea collected things they would need and told the girls to bring swimwear and a few sets of clothes. Moving back into the kitchen she grabbed some marshmallows and chocolate to add to the bag containing veggie dogs, graham crackers, dried fruit, and a container of diced potatoes, peanut butter and bread. Turning and leaning back against the counter she watched Miranda for a moment before speaking.

"Usually I wouldn't push anyone into riding a horse but I saw the way your eyes lit up when the girls and I were discussing which horses they wanted to take out. Why are you refusing yourself something you want?" she asked ignoring the thought that followed that question.

Miranda just stood staring at her, a different, more heated look in her eyes. Andy felt her pulse speed up and her mouth went dry. She knew that look and it was affecting her body much to her annoyance. She swallowed hard averting her eyes and taking a deep breath trying to force the feelings away so they could get the issue with the horse settled.

"I would say I could ask you the same thing Andrea." Miranda said with a sultry voice that sent a visible shiver through Andy's body.

Andrea lifted her eyes from their position on the far corner of the floor and looked at Miranda who had moved closer while she wasn't watching. She felt the air leave her lungs when her eyes locked onto Miranda's. There was a fire burning in the editor's eyes as they bore into her awakening a fire within her core. Andrea bit her bottom lip against a whimper that crawled from her throat and closed her eyes inhaling sharply through her nose.

She realized her mistake too late and was assaulted with the incredibly addictive scent of Miranda. Andy groaned softly leaning harder into the counter to keep herself from leaning into the woman before her. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Miranda her head tilting slightly, "What I want... is irrelevant." she said before clearing her throat, "Why are you refusing to go near the horses Miranda?"

Miranda stared at her for a moment before looking away. Andy frowned and placed a gentle hand on Miranda's arm ignoring the tingles and heat that started in her hand where their skin touched, "Let me help you Miranda, I'm good at that remember?" she said with a grin.

"Really Andrea." Miranda said rolling her eyes as her lips twitched and curled slightly.

"I was the best damn assistant you had. That however was a long time ago and right now I am a friend trying to help you get over whatever it is that happened in the past so that we can go camping with our girls."

Miranda sighed staring at her searching for something so she gave her a small trusting smile and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. Andrea watched Miranda warring with herself and began twirling a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

Finally Miranda nodded and moved around the island, "When I was a child I loved horses, had always wanted to ride one. When I was in college I had a couple of bad experiences with a horse. A fall that left me with a broken arm the first time and the second time I was hit by the same horse while just standing near him. I am still unsure what actually happened to spook the damn thing but something did and he kicked me with his front hoof. That had a few medical consequences as well. After that last experience I've never been near another horse." she said softly looking away from Andrea.

Andrea thought for a moment and then walks around the counter stopping in front of Miranda. She just stood their holding her gaze then she smiled lifting he hand to gently cup the older woman's cheek, "Do you trust me Miranda?" she whispered not really knowing why.

Soft blue eyes searched hers and then Miranda nodded. Andrea smiled lowering her hand to take hold of the editors, "Let me help you get past this... please? The girls really want to go camping and there is somewhere I want to take them, trust me when I say it's easier on horseback." Andrea paused and tilted her thinking for a moment and then she looked at Miranda, "Let me tell you about an experience I had with a horse. When I was 6 my dad took me to a birthday party for one of his school friend's daughter, Lizzie. She wanted a pony for her birthday and her grandparents went and got one for her. Beautiful horse, chestnut American Quarter Horse she named Roxy. Well we were riding Roxy and her brother was walking along beside us. He thought it would be fun to see how fast she could go and off we went. Somehow we managed to make it through the first jump when she leaped the fence.

"When she jumped over some fallen trees I fell and Lizzie just seconds after me. Lizzie had the wind knocked out of her but she was alright, I on the other hand hit my head. Apparently I nearly drowned from tumbling into the water... a horse actually pulled me out of the lake... I can't remember much about that day just fearing that I was never going to see my parents or my dog again. It took me about four months before I would go near a horse again." she smiled and looked off in the distance out of the glass door leading to the barbeque area.

"I am glad the horse showed up when it did." Miranda said softly.

Andrea looked at Miranda again for a moment and smiled before looking down, "Me too. So if I could do it, so can you. I'll be right there with you Miranda step by step. I train these horses, I love and care for them... I know them, you are safe with them." she said softly as she looked up and stared intently at Miranda, "You're safe with me." she added her voice barely audible.

"I know." Miranda breathed subconsciously leaning closer to the brunette.

The air in the room changed as the two women stared at each other desire burning in blue and brown eyes. Andrea bit her lip and watched Miranda's eyes dropped to them followed by a little pink tongue tracing her own. She watched Miranda's eyes dart back and forth between her eyes and her lips and released her lip and took a deep breath.

Before Andy could speak Miranda went from feet away to just a foot away and she found herself breathless again. She could hear the blood rushing through her body, her heart was doing weird things in her chest, and she could feel her skin heating. Andrea felt frozen under Miranda's intense gaze and the feeling was familiar and yet different. The space between them vanished and she shivered when she felt Miranda's breath on her face.

Andy stared into intense, fiery blue eyes and felt a tremble run through her, "Miranda..." she said in a breathy whisper. Desire darkened eyes were hidden behind pale lids that fluttered shut as their lips brushed together as Andrea spoke.

"Mommy!" Hayden's called, "Where are you?"

Andrea moved away from Miranda and turned to one of the pantries, "Kitchen Princess." she called back to her daughter as she collected a few other items with shaky hands.

Hayden came bouncing in the kitchen unaware of what she had just broken up asking about the tents and if she could bring a deck of cards. While Andrea was nodding and asking the small blonde what she had packed Caroline walked over to the counter followed shortly by Cassidy.

"Andy what else do we need?" Caroline asked as she filled a glass with water.

"We need flashlights, pillows... that way I hear no complaining, and someone grab my phone and call Kaydence to let her know we're going. I need to get this stuff packed and then finish helping your mother find something suitable for camping." Andy said with a grin.

"I have the flashlights already packed with toilet paper, toothbrushes and tooth paste, morning breath is gross, Cass grabbed pillows, and Hayden called Kaydence." Caroline said with a smirk.

Andy laughed moving over to wrap the redhead in a bear hug, "Excellent, you girls want to get your bags to the stables and groom the horses so we can saddle up and load everything. I'll finish up in here and get us packed and be down in about twenty to twenty-five minutes." she said motioning to the food on the counter.

Cassidy shrugged, "We'll do this. You take Mom and go find her some decent camping clothes." she said separating the food into groups.

Andrea locked eyes with Miranda and sighed motioning for the editor to follow her as she headed to down the hall to the stairs, her brain racing trying to figure out why she had almost kissed Miranda. Again.

"Alright Miranda come over here and meet Mystic." Andrea said after she stopped with Mystic just behind her a few feet away from the white haired woman.

When Miranda just looked at her Andrea smiled and left the horse going to the hesitant woman's side. She calmly took a soft, pale hand in her own and absently stroked the palm with her thumb, "You're supposed to be trusting me, remember?" she said softly.

Miranda nodded and Andrea smiled leading her over to the black stallion stopping just in front of him where he couldn't reach them, "Miranda this is Mystic." she said as she let go of Miranda's hand to hug the horse, "Mystic this is Miranda, she's a little nervous, like me there was a bad ride... we have to teach her to have fun. You up to it?" she asked looking him in big brown eyes.

"Andrea do you expect the horse to answer you?" Miranda asked in a disbelieving tone.

Andy turned to look at her and shrugged before moving back to her, "Come on, time to move closer, then you'll walk him around and down to where the girls are so we can get him brushed. I'll be with you the entire time. Promise." she said holding out her hand.

She smiled when Miranda took her hand with little hesitation and followed her to Mystic's side. Andy transferred Miranda's right hand into her own and lead it to the horse's side close to his shoulder and ran it over his coat. Feeling Miranda tense she wrapped her free arm around the smaller woman's middle and held her against her, "Relax, Miranda. You are safe Sweetheart. Inhale... slowly... exhale... just relax." Andrea said her voice gentle and calm.

She felt the hand in hers relax slightly and she resumed leading Miranda's hand over Mystic's side, "There you go. See, not so bad is it?"

Miranda shook her head and relaxed more so Andrea let her go and moved to stand near the horses head. She whispered softly to her four legged friend a soft smile curling her lips as she watched Miranda slowly grow more comfortable touching him. Andrea felt the familiar warmth she associated with her pets and looked at Mystic as she rubbed his head, "What is it bud... you ready to move on?" she said with a chuckle.

Miranda's head turned towards her when she said that and she smiled with a shrug, "He likes you, he's a quick study and a great judge of character. C'mere." Andy said softly holding her hand out.

Warm fingers curled around hers and she smiled then turned to Mystic, "I don't use ropes with these horses once they've been well trained. Just the way I was taught, Uncle Jim hated using them so he rarely did. If we're trying to help an animal then yes we'll use them but that's for medical purposes. Mystic is a special case, sort of like the white mare over with the three foals.

"They found me instead of me finding them. Mystic came to me the second night I lived here and wouldn't leave. I felt a connection to him that I couldn't explain same with her. I never had to use ropes with him, he followed my instruction with little trouble. He rebelled every once in a while in the beginning but in three years we've only had one incident and that was when I hit his left side after something startled me." Andrea said kissing the horse's muzzle.

"What happened?" Miranda asked.

"He threw me off." Andy said shaking her head, "Much like when I was a little girl but this time it only knocked the wind out of me and I was nowhere near water. I calmed him down and made sure he was ok after that we made it back home and everything's been fine since then.

"What happened to his left side?" Miranda asked as she absently ran a hand over Mystic's strong, muscled neck.

Andrea shook her head and let out a disgusted sigh, "Abuse... man with too many animals not enough time, effort, money, or resources to care for them. Someone noticed them when they were all getting sick and called a local shelter who located the proper people. Mystic managed to get from there to me along with another horse. She died a month later." she said.

"I'll be sure to remember not to kick his left side." Miranda said with a nod.

Andrea smiled and shook her head, "Come on let's get you to lead him while I go over Mystic 101 with you." she said moving Miranda back a few steps, "Can you whistle?" she asked.

Miranda nodded and Andrea smiled, "Great you have two options then, you can whistle or you can just talk to him. You have to talk to him nicely though... he has an attitude." she said laughing.

"I will certainly not whistle. There is no telling what that would attract out here." Miranda said glancing off towards a wooded area.

"Well over where you're looking is a house. The one my Uncle Jim and his first wife lived in. I spent a lot of my youth there." Andrea said with a grin walking away, "Just look at him and call his name Miranda."

Miranda watched her until she stopped walking a few feet back then turned and looked at the black horse. She was quiet for a few minutes just watching the horse and then took a deep breath, "Mystic." Miranda said her voice soft but carrying so that Andrea heard it even where she stood.

Watching as Mystic picked his head up from the grass and looked at Miranda. Andrea smiled, "Alright now ask him to follow you or ask him to walk with you. If you say follow he will stay a few steps behind you, if you say with, he'll walk beside you. You choose then lead him over to me." she instructed.

She watched Miranda nod and then listened as she asked Mystic to follow her. When Miranda turned and started walking Andrea noticed she never looked back to see if Mystic was following her. Whether she could hear the horse or she was just that confident that he'd follow, Andrea was unsure but they made their way towards her and she began to walk backwards.

"What are you doing Andrea; you're going to run into something." Miranda said when they managed to become speaking distance from one another.

"I was going to the fence... but..." Andrea said looking away and coming to a stop just out of Mystic's path.

Miranda turned and walked over to her watching her, "What?"

Andy shook her head laughing softly, "I have no idea... just fe-" she stopped and cleared her throat, "Come on let's get Mystic down to the stables so we can brush him and get him all saddled. We want to get going so we have time to set up and take a short hike up the mountain so that I can show you all something." she said.

Andrea turned in the direction of their destination and walked away her thoughts a jumbled mess, her heart beating too fast, and her breathing heavy. The effect Miranda had on her was already bad but added with the sexual tension she knew was there and Andy was an emotional wreck. She was terrified of what she was feeling and how strongly she was feeling it. The way Miranda looked at her as if she were the most important being in existence thrilled her and left her breathless. The growing ache in her center was driving her crazy along with the knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Mommy just ride with her... we want to set up camp and explore." Hayden said from atop Starbright.

"Yeah Andy... take Mom's bags and tie it to Jewel with the other stuff and ride with Mom on Mystic until we get to a resting point and then she can ride by herself if she's ready." Caroline said as she pulled herself up onto Rocket and settled into the saddle.

Andrea looked at her watched as she debated within herself. Miranda wouldn't relax enough to ride alone and the girls were anxious to go leaving her with a decision she really did not want to be left with. Riding with Miranda meant being near her, feeling her, smelling her, hearing her and Andy wasn't sure if she could handle that. Biting her lip she looked at Miranda who was again on the ground standing next to her and sighed, "Fine. Cass help me move this stuff to Jewel so we can go." she said.

With both her and Cassidy moving the two bags and tying them with the food and pillow bags they were about ready to go. Andrea moved helped Cassidy up onto Golden Rod and returned to Miranda, "Alright I'm going to climb up and once I'm in the saddle you climb on behind me. Ok?" she said checking Mystic's saddle again.

"No I want to ride in front of you, that way I know I won't fall." Miranda said her voice and eyes telling Andy it was no use to argue.

Andrea sighed and nodded, "Fine up you go, be careful and do it just like before. Move all the way up in the saddle." she instructed and watched Miranda pull herself onto Mystic's back.

Once Miranda was in place Andrea pulled herself up into the saddle and took the reins in her hands. Moving her lower half away from Miranda she waited until the woman was situated with her arms over Andrea's which were around her waist so that she could control the horse. Miranda left her feet in the stirrups as she held onto the denim glad legs around her with an iron tight grip.

"Miranda relax, please. I am not going to let you fall, you are all surrounded by me, and you are safe." she whispered into the pale ear just in front of her. She smiled a little when she felt the shiver that went through the body sitting between her arms and legs. Letting out a low whistle Andrea started Mystic off in a slow walk over to Jewel and grabbed her reins before heading towards the open gate and a waiting Hank.

"You ladies have fun. We'll look after the others Miss Andy. Scout just took off up the trail you should see her at any minute. She saw you moving this way and... well you know how she is." Hank said as they reached the gate.

Andy nodded and thanked her longtime friend and trusted worker before leading their caravan of horses and giggling girls across the clearing to the path leading into a wooded area of the mountain. Pointing into a section of trees to a clear path on the woods floor Andrea led the group into the wooded area. Conversation amongst the girls started up not long after they had been on the path and Andrea let the sound of their happiness wash over her. Miranda slowly began to relax as they traveled further along the path taking in the beauty of nature around them.

"Thank you Andrea." Miranda said quietly ending Andrea's train of thought.

Andy smiled and tightened one of her arms around Miranda's waist hugging her close for a moment, "Anytime Miranda." she replied.

They slipped back into a comfortable silence just listening to the sounds of the horse hooves as they beat against the ground in a steady rhythm, the soft rustling of the trees, and the melody of the birds call. Andy sighed and took the reins in one hand as she wrapped her arm firmly around the woman leaning into her breathing steadily and finally relaxed.

"I am glad you finally relaxed." Andrea said into Miranda's neck delighting in the resulting tremble.

"So am I. You've always been able to accomplish the impossible." Miranda said with a small smile.

Andy nodded and sighed, "We're going to stop up here to let the girls stretch their legs and get the horses some water. Do you want to ride by yourself when we leave to head out again?" she asked slowly.

Miranda stiffened and Andy immediately started rubbing soothing circles on her stomach, "It's alright Sweetheart, you don't have to. I just wanted to ask you."

Miranda relaxed against her again and she kept making the small circles enjoying the way the muscles rippled beneath the t-shirt and skin beneath that. Biting her lip against a whimper Andy slowly let the motion stop and pulled her hand away. Miranda shifted in her arms and she looked down to see blue eyes watching her from her shoulder. Locked in the powerful gaze Andrea failed to notice the lips coming closer to hers until they were upon hers and she gasped.

She felt the warm wet tongue against her lips and groaned as she welcomed it in. Miranda tasted like coffee, honey, and something spicy that Andrea found intoxicating. Her head swam as sounds faded and her eyes closed blocking out all sights except the image of the woman kissing her that was burned in her memory. Tongues battled for dominance, tangling together in chaotic strokes and thrust, pulling and pushing desire through both participants. Andy pulled away when breathing became an issue and panted staring wide eyed into sparkling blue eyes.

Andrea tore her eyes away from Miranda's and looked around them before signaling for Mystic to stop by the small creek just ahead of their current position. She could feel Miranda looking at her but she couldn't look at her, not yet. Desires were too close to the surface and now was not the time for her to give into what she wanted. Mystic stopped and Andy quickly jumped from his back making sure to warn Miranda first. Once she was on the ground Andy offered Miranda a hand and helped her down.

"You girls take the horses over to get a drink and you all have something to drink as well. Eat something if you feel hungry we still have a short ride left, but it's over rougher terrain. When we get to our location and find where we want to set up we'll do that and have some lunch." Andy said grabbing her water bottle, "I'm going to check out the path up ahead and make sure everything is all clear."

She watched the girls start off towards the water and turned making her way up the path refusing to look at Miranda. When she was sure the girls couldn't see her she stepped off the path into the trees and waited. She didn't have to wait long before Miranda stood before her and she did not look happy.

"Are you going to continue to act like a child and ignore me or do you want to tell me what is wrong with you?" Miranda said her voice low and cool.

Andrea sighed heavily and shook her head, "What do you want me to say Miranda? We shared a kiss... or two, that doesn't change anything." she said looking into closed off blue eyes.

"You know as well as I do that that statement is a lie." Miranda said moving closer.

Andrea stepped back and found herself pressed against a tree, "It doesn't have to change anything.

"Is that what you want Andrea? For things to stay as they are now? With both of us fighting the one thing we want most in the world for no apparent reason. Do you want to continue this routine of dancing around the situation and failing at staying away from each other." she asked

Andy stared at her for a moment before she leaned forward and crushed their lips together locking her arms around the shorter woman. She swallowed the moan that escaped Miranda and let out a groan when she was pushed against the tree by the older woman's body as she pressed into her. Andy pulled her out of the kiss gasping as warm soft lips trailed open mouth kisses across her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. Her heart pounding, legs weak, breathing erratic, and slowly losing all coherent thought Andrea gently pushed Miranda's shoulder preempting the editor to lean back and look at her.

"We can't Miranda. We have to get back on the trail soon." Andy said weakly her eyes dancing with desire and locked on moist, pink lips.

Miranda didn't move away but instead moved closer situating a hard toned thigh between Andrea's and pressing into her. Andy's eyes widen and she whimpered as a jolt of pleasure shot through her at the simple touch. When the thigh moved again her hips buck without her permission and she clutched Miranda's arms, "Miranda!" she gasped breathlessly when the older woman continued rocking against her leaving kisses down her neck.

"Mmm..." Miranda's muffled moan was the only response.

Andrea felt herself losing all coherent thought as arousal poured through her, lighting her insides on fire. Her breathing grew erratic as she rocked against the thigh presses deliciously against her. Andy's eyes drifted closed and her body trembled when Miranda began to thrust faster sucking on her pulse point. She mewled and writhe against her feeling the throbbing in the sensitive bundle of nerves Miranda was rubbing against intensify.

"Oh god... Miranda... please... not like this... oh god... oh god." Andy panted fighting with every ounce of control and strength she possessed against the orgasm trying to take ahold of her.

Miranda stopped moving as soon as the words left her lips and leaned against her panting. Andy wrapped her arms around the older woman and kissed her temple softly, "Thank you. I'm sorry... I just... can't do this... like this... here... you... and... the girls..." she trailed off letting her arms drop to her side taking quick breaths, "We should get to the girls." Andy finished walking back the way they had come on unsteady legs.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Knoxville, TN**

"Mom, are you alright?" Cassidy asked looking over at her mother where she sat watching Andrea and Caroline off in the distance.

Miranda turned and looked at her daughter with a soft smile, "Of course darling. Would you like some help setting up the tent?" she asked.

Cassidy frowned and shook her head, "No, it's ok. Hayden showed us how these ones work while we were waiting on you and Andy to find clothes. Are you sure everything is ok?"

When her mother assured her she was fine Cassidy simply nodded and went about setting the last tent up. As she worked she kept her eyes on her mother and Andy as well. She knew something had happened when they stopped for water because Andy was distant again. She barely spoke two words the whole ride and she absolutely refused to ride, instead she walked ahead to lead them all up the mountain. Her mother was so tensed on the horse she was scared she'd fall off and get hurt, but luck was on their side and that never happened.

Sighing inwardly Cassidy finished with the tent and tossed sleeping bags and pillows inside before moving over to sit next to Hayden.

"Something happened Cass... they won't even talk to each other. We have to make them feel better." Hayden told her in a small voice.

Cassidy nodded and watched Andy and Caroline as they filled canteens with water, "I know Hayden... we'll figure something out. I promise before this trip is over they will be even closer than before. We have to figure out what caused this new distance between them and then work on my Mom. She has to stop being so stubborn and gain Andy's trust again after what happened between them before Andy left. No matter what Mom says Andy didn't just walk for any reason, she's not that type of person."

Hayden nodded and sat quietly for a while. Cassidy let her mind work over everything trying to sort out what could've happened and how to get things to work out for them and their respective parent. Looking around she smiled a wicked smile and leaned over to whisper in Hayden's ear. The small blonde giggled and nodded before running off to where the tall, thin brunette and the smaller red head stood talking amicably. When Caroline met her eyes she smiled and watched her say something to Andy before running over to join her.

When they were all seated together and sure that neither adult was watching or listening too closely Cassidy spoke, "Ok so here's the plan..."

Miranda smiled at the three children and then turned to look at the brunette still down by the water and sighed unhappily. Something was keeping Andrea from her and she desperately wanted to know what it was. As she watched the black horse made his way to his owner and Andrea leaned into him relaxing visibly. Shaking her head Miranda stood and decided to go and talk to the younger woman. One way or another before this unexpected visit to Tennessee was over she would know what had driven the young woman away from her and what was keeping her so far from her now.

Andrea heard her approach and turned to look at her causing Miranda to stop momentarily. The look in those soft dark eyes made her heart clinch in her chest and she felt an uneasy sensation travel through her. Slowly as if approaching a wounded animal Miranda made her way to Andrea's side and simply looked at her for a long while before speaking, "Andrea, are you alright?" she asked softly.

Andrea frowned slightly and shook her thoughts away, "Yeah, just talking to Mystic and thinking." she responded unconvincingly.

They were both quiet for a while lost in their own thoughts, finally Miranda turned facing the younger woman, "Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked hesitantly

Andrea turned her head to look at her and then shrugged, "I really would rather not Miranda." she replied.

Miranda clench her teeth to stop the remark she was about to make and studied the brunette in front of her instead. Andrea's eyes held a sadness that made her want to pull her into a hug and banish whatever it was she was thinking about. The way the younger woman was holding herself with her arms locked firmly around her middle and the curl of her body towards the large animal next to her suggested that she was drawing away from something and Miranda wondered for a moment if she was the cause of such pain. As a tear fell from Andrea's soft brown eyes Miranda made up her mind and pulled the unresisting woman into a gentle embrace rubbing comforting circles over her back.

"Why did you kiss me Miranda?" Andrea asked after a few minutes.

Miranda was stunned for a moment, she didn't expect the question and what's more, she didn't know how to answer it. She knew the answer to the question, she loved Andrea, she wanted to be with her in more ways than one, but could she tell her that? Would Andrea believe her, would her feelings be reciprocated, would she be able to handle it if she was rejected, again? As the questions ran through her mind Miranda let her arms fall to her side and stared out at the body of water flowing before them, "Why do you think I kissed you Andrea?" her tone harsher than she intended.

Andrea stared out into the trees and moved closer to Mystic allowing the heat from his massive body to warm her before turning to look at Miranda, "I don't know why you kissed me. I have no idea what's been happening between us since Los Angeles. You didn't want me then... why now? What's changed that made you decide you wanted this... whatever it is with me. I still remember what happened that night Miranda... I know what everyone believes happened as well. I heard about Jacqueline not working out... I know about Nigel taking the position with James. Emily told Kaydence I left because of what happened with Nigel, but we both know that is very far from the truth. And yet she never mentioned what happened in that hotel room after it all. Why is that? I know for a fact that she is aware of what you did." Andrea said a fire dancing in her eyes.

She watched as Miranda looked away from her and then she sighed and shook her head. She knew why Emily had told her all those years ago that you never question Miranda Priestly. She didn't like to answer for or to anything or anyone. Andrea let out a bitter laugh and ran a hand down Mystic's side, "You know... for years I thought something was wrong with me. I didn't know what was happening; never had I felt what I did that week. That night, when you told me about Stephen and started talking about the girls and how worried you were about them something in me clicked into place... I remember thinking that I would do anything to make your pain go away and to protect Cassidy and Caroline. You told me to do my job when I asked you, and I did just that. My job... but I couldn't shut off my heart or the feelings running through me at the time.

"Then that night... do you know I almost threw the phone in the fountain when you called. I should have. It would have saved me a lot of pain. Instead I answered and let you talk me into coming to your room under the pretense of doing something to minimize the press on the situation you were going home to. You not only broke my heart that night Miranda, you crushed what was left of my spirit. It wasn't until I got back to the empty apartment in New York that I realized that I didn't have to let you win. I could still have my life and live it how I wanted.

"Do you know you were the first woman I ever found myself attracted to? Do you know what it feels like to fall in love with someone and have them play on and manipulate the feeling before you've realized what it was? Then you return home to find the person you were with, the person you loved and shared the last few years of your life with up and left because they couldn't deal. So I cannot tell you why you kissed me Miranda... you made it very clear to me that night that I mean nothing to you." Andrea told the older woman watching her body language as she spoke.

When Miranda didn't speak Andrea just shook her head and moved until she was standing in her line of sight. She watched Miranda with sad eyes for a long moment before she finally started speaking again her voice a low empty whisper, "You know I could have ruined you Miranda. I could have taken your credibility, your career, your children; your entire empire could have fallen by my hand. Your ex could have the girls right now and you would be nothing more than a headline and a joke. You knew that didn't you? It's why that blacklisting was done before I'd even left the hotel that night. You tried to ruin me before I'd even started and all I did was come to you in your time of need."

Miranda glared at her and Andrea stood unaffected by the look that would have scared her years before. Standing defiantly before the woman she watched as Miranda finally opened her mouth, "Are you quite finished?"

Andrea felt the anger rise in her but forced it down. Getting angry would only make things worse and she really needed to know what was happening between them. What happened on the trip up the mountain scared her more than she was willing to admit. She had almost given into the feelings that ran through her being, she'd almost caved and let things happen between them, again. She was scared and confused. The older woman made her feel things that no one else had ever made her feel and she knew all too well how easy it was for Miranda to use it against her.

She remembered crying over it for nights when she finally let herself think about what happened. When she met the older woman's eyes her own showed the pain and anger she felt towards the fashion editor, "You just couldn't let that go... couldn't let me leave that room, that city without breaking me. I never would have done anything to hurt you Miranda... and the fact that you didn't know that, hurt. Here it is four years later and I see you and I am feeling these things I thought were long gone... something I couldn't identify completely when we worked together... I was falling for you and you used that against me the moment you found out. Are you doing that again Miranda or is there more to it?" she finally replied.

She watched as the mask fell and Miranda finally looked her with a sad smile, "I didn't realize what I was doing would hurt me as much as it did. When you left I was still upset. I was angry with you for not wanting what I offered you. I never took into consideration what you felt or how it would affect you until I learned that you were leaving. I reacted quickly and put out the black listing to keep you from working in journalism out of fear and fear of retaliation. I took precautions to ensure that you would not do something damaging to my career."

"Retaliation, Miranda? You took me with you to Paris in place of Emily and flaunted me the entire time I was there. It was my job... I was used to that... but then... then you went beyond the normal and you took advantage of these feelings that I didn't even understand! You never once cared about me... you lied to me to get me in your bed and when I refused to be your new dirty little secret while you ran after your next husband you said and did things that I would never have believed you capable of. How do I retaliate to that? Your career, your credibility, your fucking empire could not come close to what you took from me. I would never have done anything to hurt Caroline and Cassidy that way to begin with and hurting you would hurt them. So tell me... how exactly am I to get revenge for what you did to me?" Andrea exclaimed angrily.

Andrea watched the pain, regret, and sorrow pass over Miranda's face and sighed heavily knowing she was never going to be able to stay upset with the woman. The four years apart had dulled the anger and hurt she'd felt over the events of that night anyway. Still she asked herself over and over if Miranda deserved her forgiveness. She was afraid to love this woman, afraid to trust her again after the pain she went through after giving herself to her. When she saw the tears that gathered in the fashion editor's beautiful azure eyes she knew she would forgive her if only she asked. Before she could speak again she found herself back in Miranda's arms and she stiffened.

"Andrea, I don't do this often so please listen to me," Miranda whispered.

It was the please that made her nod and listen to what the older woman had to say. Miranda never said please to anything and so Andrea was quiet and let the white haired woman speak. Miranda's voice was shaky and thick with what Andrea guessed were her tears as she apologized and admitted that she was wrong for what she did. She explained as best she could the things she couldn't when it had all happened. As she listened Andrea asked herself over and over if she could believe this woman. She couldn't help the lingering doubt and the walls she'd erected around herself that kept people out.

When Miranda finally stopped talking Andrea pulled herself from the older woman's arms and just watched her for a long silent moment. Finally she nodded, "I don't know why I believe you, I mean I really shouldn't... not after what you did, but I love you enough to believe you, Miranda and I will trust you are being honest when you tell me that you are sorry. I am willing to let this go but I swear to you Miranda if I find out you are telling me lies to placate me... I swear Miranda Priestly that your life will be worth less than a pile of horse shit when I get through. I am not a play thing that you can just entertain yourself with a few times and then toss out like last season's Jimmy Choos. I refused to be that person then and I am refusing to be that person now. If that's what you want from me you should just stop with all the advances. Think about it Miranda because if you don't want me... all of me then there is nothing here for you." she said staring into the distance before looking at Miranda and then walking up to the small camp and sitting down across from the girls.

The rest of the afternoon passed without much incident. The conversation was dropped but not forgotten. Andrea spent her time with the children refusing to sit and think about everything she'd said to Miranda. She hadn't meant to go into it all the way she did but she really needed to get it off her chest and she found herself feeling liberated afterwards. Miranda had stayed by the water for a while longer thinking and skipping rocks across the clear surface of the lake.

Andrea smiled at Hayden and Cassidy as they sat stones in a circle in between the two tents for a fire pit with Caroline telling them what they are doing wrong and how the stones should be placed. After a few minutes the girls had figured it out and had a small celebration that consisted of delighted squeals and some bouncing around. Andrea could no longer hold in her laughter and let it travel from her belly and out of her mouth. Wiping the tears that trickled from her eyes she stood and grabbed a bandana to tie around her hair, "Alright now that we have the pit we need to gather some wood so that we can build a fire when we get back from the place I wanted to show you." she said.

Caroline smiled and ran down to the lake to talk to Miranda while Andrea helped Hayden with her shoes which had somehow gotten knotted together. When Caroline and Miranda joined them they were ready to set off and Andrea pointed them in the general direction she wanted to look and the five of them set off on foot to search for fire wood.

"Mommy... what kind of wood are we getting this time?" Hayden asked as they made their way through the trees.

Andrea stopped and smiled at the little blonde girl, "Any dry wood that you can find. Most of the trees over here are oak and cedar so they'll make good long lasting fires." she said looking around the area, "Hey come here Princess, you two as well Cassidy, Caroline."

The girls all moved next to Andrea and she knelt down pointing at a group of leaflets with a stick, "Know what this is?" she asked them.

The leaflets in question consisted of three pointed leaflets; the middle leaflet having a much longer stalk than the two side ones. The leaflet edges were toothed and about 10 mm in length. They had a reddish tint to them and sat just at the base of a large tree.

"Poison oak?" Caroline said her voice rising slightly at the end making it come out more like a question.

"Poison ivy." Cassidy stated with a nod, "We talked about it in science class and I remember the pictures.

Andrea nodded and smiled at them, "Right, it is poison ivy and you are to stay far from it. Stuff is potent. We don't need anyone coming down with a rash... or worse." she said with a shiver.

Andrea smiled watching the girls all nod and go off in search of fire wood before she went off to do the same.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: First let me say thanks to all of the readers, reviewers, and followers. I really appreciate the support and love I feel from you all. Now on to the bad news… we no longer have internet where I live so updates are going to come when I have time off and can make it to the library or my mom's house. I am still writing and this story is for the most part complete… I am rewriting a few things to make it flow better. Hope this doesn't discourage you all from returning to read Finding Ms. Mitchell. Anyway here is chapter 17. Not beta'd just a warning. **

**Chapter 17:**

**Knoxville, TN**

"Finally," Cassidy exclaimed when Andy stopped and dropped her bag, "I thought you were going to have us walking for the rest of our lives!"

Andrea laughed softly and shook her head, "I promise you, it's worth it. The return trip will be a lot easier and faster but we had to go around or it would ruin the surprise." She told the young red head before taking a long drink of water.

Cassidy nodded and Andrea smiled softly ruffling her hair then took her hand and pulled her up from her seated position, "Come see… this is one of my favorite places to be." She said leading the group around a small bend and into a small opening in the side of the mountain.

"Andrea, where are you taking us?" Miranda's voice came from behind her before echoing slightly in the small area.

Pausing Andy turned to look at the older woman and the two girls walking next her, "Do you trust me?" she asked looking straight into Miranda's cool blue eyes.

The white haired woman nodded once after a moment and the brunette returned it before turning and continuing into the cave like structure. They continued on without further delay and Andy smiled at the girls as they took in the area around them. After a final left Andy paused and inhaled deeply before she sighed and turned around to face her entourage, "Alright, Hayden and I are going to lead you three out but you have to close your eyes and promise not to open them until you are told to."

After giving her curious looks all three Priestlys closed their eyes and waited. Andy smiled and took the twins by the hand and walked with them out of the cave. When they were in the right place she stood to the side and smiled taking Hayden's hand and telling the others to open their eyes.

Silently she watched three sets of azure eyes open, blink a few times, and then widen in awe. Andy smiled and looked out over the waters below them and the cascading waters to both sides of them before turning back to her guests. The twins were excitedly pointing out the number of falls they could find making up the massive waterfall, Miranda however was watching her.

Andrea felt her heart thump painfully in her chest as its rate increased. She couldn't name exactly what she was seeing in the now soft eyes of her ex-employer but the way her body responded to it was enough to make her look away exhaling sharply.

"Andy, how many falls make up the whole?" Caroline asked not seeing the exchange.

Relieved that she could avoid whatever this was going on between Miranda and her, Andy turned to the three children present and smiled, "Five. We are currently standing between two, "she pointed to the water falling just to the left of them, "and three." she answered pointing to the taller peak to the right.

"This is just beautiful." Cassidy whispered her voice full of wonder.

Andy nodded in agreement and looked over and up at the two taller peaks watching the water as it spills over the edge of the mountain, suspended in the air for only a moment before the force of gravity pulls it down to join the waters and rocks below, "Isn't it just."

Quietly so as not to startle the young brunette sitting upon the rock edge, Miranda carefully made her way up and onto the flat boulder, "Andrea," she said softly.

Andy turned to look at her and smiled a small smile before turning back to the children playing in the water just below the rock she sat on, "Mm?"

Miranda delicately lowered herself to sit next to the younger woman and watched the children quietly for a few minutes before she spoke again, "Thank you for bringing us here. Caroline and Cassidy both agree with me that this is absolutely beautiful."

Andy smiled and nodded, "When I was a child I used to wonder through the mountains and trees when we visited. I found this same waterfall back then, the caves too. I would disappear for hours and no one could ever find me. It was my secret… one I didn't share with anyone other than Kaydence until Hayden came along. We try to come out once a week or so depending on my work." She replied.

They were quiet for a while before Miranda's voice broke the silence, "It's nice, peaceful."

Andrea nodded and turned to look at her with questioning eyes, "Was there something specific you wanted or did you just want to thank me?"

Miranda remained quiet her eyes back on the children down below while she thought about what she wanted to say to the younger woman and how she wanted to say it. She knew even though Andrea had accepted her apology and may have possibly forgiven her for what happened that night four years ago she wasn't sure if the brunette would take kindly to her bringing it up again, "Why didn't you stop me?" she asked.

Andrea frowned at her before realization dawned and she sighed, "Do we really need to talk about that Miranda? I forgave you, can we just… move past it as best we can?"

Miranda didn't respond verbally but she gave off the impression of shrugging without actually moving.

Andrea sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest wrapping her arms around them, "How could I have? I mean how many times did I ask you not to touch me the way you were? My body was responding to you in ways I'd never responded to anyone else and I couldn't stop it. How can I stop you, the woman who **ALWAYS** gets what she wants from doing exactly what she wanted? I was afraid to lose my job, I was afraid of what you would do to me if I did manage to stop you. Hell I was afraid of what I would do to myself if I stopped you. You have no idea how conflicted I was about it."

"I don't always get what I want Andrea, I wanted you remember? You walked away."

Andrea laughed a bitter humorless laugh and shook her head, "You didn't want me Miranda you wanted a toy. I'm a human being, I have feelings. You really have no idea how bad it was, do you?"

Miranda scowled, "How could I know Andrea, when you left and I didn't see you again for four years?"

Andrea groaned, "Let me explain it then… just after the hurricane incident is when it first started, these feelings for you, I didn't realize what it was. I wanted to be at work because I was happier there doing something for you than being in my home with my boyfriend at the time. I stayed late sometimes just sitting at the desk looking into your office, hoping. I would do that often actually, especially when the girls were home. Up until Nate said what he did about phone calls and relationships I was happily oblivious to what was going on within me.

"When he made that statement I was confused and hurt, I mean my boyfriend was dumping me for being in a relationship with my boss, and I wasn't even in a relationship with you, just doing my job and answering the phone. I was always answering your calls, no matter what I was doing or where I was. You called once… in the middle of us having sex… he was so upset that I answered the phone… it's not like I was doing anything, he was horrible in bed but I thought I loved him so I never complained.

"By the time I had actually figured out that I was falling in love with you I couldn't stop it… you were inside me both physically and metaphorically. You had me up against that one wall where you nearly knocked flowers over. It was too late at that point to go back. If I'm being honest, it was too late after the first kiss… I had lost that battle. You had my heart, Miranda; you knew that before I did and took advantage of it," she stated.

"I'm sorry," Miranda whispered thinking back to that day and the offer she'd made to the brunette, "you know, now that I am thinking about what I said to you that night, I am not surprised you left."

Andrea nodded, "It was the best and worst night of my life. God you made me feel like I was special, I had never been touched the way you touched me, nothing had ever felt so right… and then it all went wrong. It hurt me so bad to realize that I was in love with my boss… and she wanted me for nothing more than a quick fuck once a month for an undisclosed amount of money and a rent free apartment. You wanted me to be your call girl Miranda and this wasn't until you knew how much I hated not making you happy and how I felt about you.

"When I said no… you glared at me and told me I didn't really care about you. I tried to convince you otherwise, do you remember what you said to me Miranda? Do you remember laughing while I cried over you not loving me? Mm… can you recall telling me, Miranda, that I was not worth the time or effort it would take to learn to love me and all you needed me for was my job and a quick fuck? Of course you didn't say fuck, that's beneath you unless you're being fucked at the time," she finished.

Miranda flinched and closed her eyes against the tears she could feel gathering behind her eyes, "I can't take back what was said or done that night but if you'll let me, I want to make it right somehow. I didn't know it until you were gone, but you made life easier for me Andrea. To be honest, _Runway_ suffered when you left. I could not figure out why you would just walk away and leave everything… leave me. I just knew you wouldn't leave like the others; they never cared, not like you did. I could see the love in your eyes you know… I could tell you exactly when it went from simple admiration to love, I always noticed you, even when I didn't want to.

"For over a month everyone felt my wrath, nothing was ever done 'right'. It wasn't until Nigel pointed out to me that the only difference in a lot of things I found wrong was simply the person carrying out the task. He was right of course but I wouldn't admit that, I wouldn't believe it. It wasn't until I saw your friend, Doug, six months after you were gone, did I finally admit that I missed you and had somewhere along the line developed feelings for you. It was a life changing experience."

Andrea sighed heavily and shook her head, "Other than your children, have you ever loved anyone Miranda?" she asked looking at the older woman.

Miranda frowned thinking then she nodded, "Yes, I have. I've only ever fallen in love twice in my life."

The author nodded and then lay back on the granite beneath her staring up into the sky and trees above, "What do you want from me Miranda? This…" she said waving a hand between their bodies, "whatever it is… where you see this going? I meant what I said before… I will not be your dirty little secret and I will never allow you or anyone else to treat me like a high priced prostitute."

Miranda couldn't stop the flinch and let out a soft sigh; "I…" the editor sighed and looked away from the younger woman, "I don't want to make you my dirty little secret or a prostitute."

Andrea sat up and turned towards the older woman her eyes shielded and lacking the usual warmth and sparkle. She shook her head with a small smile, "You still don't know what you want from me do you? What happens Miranda, if we let these feelings reign, in three days when you and the girls return to California and then from there to New York?" Looking out at the girls swimming Andrea smiled, "What are you going to do when the papers catch on to something between you and your former assistant? Will you run Miranda? What will you do if I said I don't want to be in the city and you would have to go long periods of time without seeing me or leave Runway and New York to come live here in Tennessee?"

Miranda made a soft noise and Andy smiled sadly, "Exactly my point Miranda. You are asking me to let you in, in a way that I have to be completely vulnerable, and you have yet to consider that fact that to be with me in the way you are wanting, or implying you want, means making changes to your life. I can't just drop my life for you Miranda and I don't expect you to drop yours for me so you have to make some decisions. I love you, I'm willing to compromise but I can't just leave my home and my pets. You have to be willing to compromise as well."

"I want to be with you Andrea that I know. Beyond that I am still working it out. My life is in New York, your life is here, I know this and it's a thought that has kept me up at night. I have never felt such a love as this one. Even with the girl's father it was never this intense of a feeling. I feel this constant pull towards you Andrea and I cannot explain it but I love feeling connected to you. We can talk about this and work things out if only you will agree to give us, give this a chance."

Andrea stared at Miranda for a long moment before she looked away. The intensity of their desire was making her skin burn and she knew looking at Miranda would lead to something that their children did not need to witness. Andy couldn't believe she was considering exploring this thing with the older woman but she didn't think she could just walk away from the woman she's been in love with for the last four almost five years.

"We can talk about it later. We should head back to the camp so that we can get a fire going and make dinner. I figured the girls will be excited and full of adrenaline we can have s'mores and ride around the clearing a little before we lay down for the night." Andrea finally said standing up and stretching.

Miranda nodded and followed the younger woman's lead as they headed over to the water's edge to get the girls and head to their camp site. As much as she wanted to clear things up with Andrea now, she knew that she needed to think about what the young woman said. Is she ready to give up Runway and her career? Is she willing to move from the city to a secluded house in the mountains of Tennessee? Was she really ready to uproot her life for a relationship that she had no idea what would come of it? Miranda was unsurprised when the immediate and only answer she had to every question was 'yes'.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Unbeta'd. PM me if you find any mistakes and I'll correct them **

**Chapter 18 **

"Mommy I'm too tired to go riding. Can I just go to sleep now?" Hayden said softly as she curled up on her mother's lap.

Andy smiled down at the little girl and nodded, "Of course Princess. Go down to wash up and then get your sleep clothes on. You don't want to sleep in that top, you'll get really hot." She warned kissing the girl's head and letting her stand on her own.

Hayden nodded, grabbed her small hygiene bag, and ran down to the water. Andrea watched her with a smile as she stood up and stretched before making her way over to Mystic, "You want to go with me for a short ride buddy? I think it might help me relax a bit." She whispered softly resting her head against his neck. With a soft snort and a nudge of his snout Mystic showed his enthusiasm for a ride with his person. Andrea laughed softly and shook her head then looked over at the girls and Miranda. She was so confused about the older woman. She was sure Miranda was honest when she said she was sorry about the incident in Paris and she believes her when she says she has feelings for her, it's clear to see in those icy blue eyes.

Sighing Andy climbed up on Mystic's back and laid her torso over him hugging his neck, "Why does she confuse me so much Mystic? I can barely control myself when she's around me. It's as if something has a hold of me and my body just responds and I am not thinking clearly if I can think at all. I'm afraid to be near her or to let her touch me. She steals my control, she has the power to break me and I'm terrified that she will."

Shaking her head and putting on a smile for the twins she shifted to get down from Mystic's back until Cassidy's voice stopped her, "No, stay up there. We just wanted to say goodnight as well. We're actually really tired after the swim and that sucks because we really wanted to take a midnight ride. Can we go tomorrow night?" she asked.

Andrea smiled and nodded blowing kisses to both girls. "Keep an ear out for Hayden in case she wakes before I get back and becomes a little disoriented. It's only happened twice but all she needs is reassurance that she's not still at the home and that I did in fact adopt her."

Caroline nodded and smiled, "No problem Andy. We'll be sure to wait a few minutes before lying down to make sure she's fully resting."

Cassidy nodded her agreement and smiled at the brunette atop the horse, "Mom wants to come with you but she's not sure she could ride alone again yet so I'm going to try to show her really fast while you finish getting yourself ready."

Andrea shook her head with a slight frown, "Don't worry about that kiddo. You just get yourself ready for bed. I'll let your Mom ride behind me and we'll take a quick ride. While I know there is no one out here but us, I would prefer to not leave you alone too long."

Cassidy nodded and ran off to tell her mother while Andrea debated the now familiar topic of whether or not she was a bit masochistic or not.

"You make it really hard to keep my hands off of you putting me back here Andrea." Miranda said softly into the brunette's ear when they reached the clearing and slowed to a trot before Mystic found water and moved to it.

Andy felt familiar tingles and shivers make their way through her body and closed her eyes for a moment, "That was not my intention Miranda I apologize. If-" Andy broke off in a gasp when she felt a soft nip on her neck.

Miranda smiled and pulled the younger woman tighter to her chest placing soft kissing along her neck, "I didn't say I had a problem with it, just that you made it hard to stop myself from touching you."

Andrea panted slightly her body tensing slightly, "Miranda…"

Miranda bit down gently on the writer's neck sucking slightly. Andrea was unable to stop the moan that escaped her throat and she fought the urge to pull the older woman closer. Her body was responding swiftly to the older woman's actions and she was afraid that the small amount of control she had would slip away before she could get away from the situation she found herself in. When she felt Miranda's tongue on her skin she lost one of the battles with herself and her arm wrapped around the older woman's neck pulling her down closer to her. The arm around her waist tightened and the editor's arm grazed the underside of her breast pulling another gasp from her and causing her body to tremble.

Gathering herself and taking one last deep breath Andrea pulled away from Miranda and jumped down from Mystic's back. Without thought she helped the older woman down as well before she put as much distance as she could between them as quickly as possible. She couldn't think when Miranda touched her and she needed to keep her head clear. Miranda had not said anything more about their situation since they were at the waterfall and Andrea couldn't help but question the woman's intentions if she couldn't tell her what she wanted from her aside from whatever this was currently happening between them.

Sighing Andrea stopped next to a tree along the edge of the clearing and watched as Miranda slowly approached her. She could feel her heart rate increasing again and took a slow, steady, and deep breath. It was becoming almost impossible to pull away from the woman that had stolen her heart four years prior and refused to let it go. She bit her lip when Miranda stopped less than a foot away from her.

"Stop running from me. Tell me why you are fighting this, me. I can see the look in your eyes right now and you want this to happen just as badly as I do." Miranda said in a whisper.

Andrea exhaled and let her eyes slip shut, "I don't know how to stop running Miranda… the things you make me feel… the way you take my control with a simple little…" Andrea trailed off and looked up at the blue-eyed fashion mogul and shook her head.

"What Andrea? What do I do that takes away your control so easily?" she inquired.

Shaking her head Andy looked away from the editor, "I am not sure I want to tell you that."

Miranda didn't respond instead she moved and attached her mouth to the brunette's neck again. Andrea felt her knees weaken and was grateful for the older woman's weight holding her up against the tree she was leaned against. When she felt Miranda's teeth on her for the second time in a matter of minutes Andrea lost herself in the feeling growing inside her and let out a groan of pleasure.

Her mind was full of nothing but Miranda and the pleasure she was feeling from such a small amount of contact. When the older woman began nibbling up her neck and then bit and sucked on the skin behind her ears Andrea pulled her closer and subconsciously began softly pleading.

Miranda released her skin and connected their lips in a passionate kiss that she hoped conveyed all the emotions the younger woman made her feel. The moan that escaped the young brunette made Miranda's center throb and she pushed herself fully against her companion.

Andrea was swimming in a sea pleasure and desire. She could think of nothing but feeling more of the older woman and she slipped her hands under the shirt Miranda was wearing. With a sharp intake of breath Miranda repeated the gesture but took it further running her hands up over the woman's breast, kneading it softly. Andrea let out another soft moan and squirmed against the older woman as her center heated up and moistened more than it was.

Pulling out of the kiss Miranda locked eyes with the brunette as she lifted the young woman's t-shirt and locked her lips around the pale nipple peaking from beneath the bra cup. Andrea cried out loud and locked her hands in snowy locks as the older woman assaulted her nipples with teeth, tongue, and her fingers.

"Miranda..." the breathy plea escaped her lips and even to her it sounded confused yet aroused. She was completely lost as to what she wanted to do.

Miranda seemed to know what she needed though as she bit down on the nipple in her mouth and lightly ran her nails down the toned, trembling abs of the young brunette. When she reached the top of the woman's pants she looked up into cloudy brown eyes asking for permission. No matter how much she wanted to take the author right then she would not do so against her will.

Andrea stared into eyes so dilated that the blue was nearly non-existent. She knew she was supposed to say no for some reason but she couldn't think of it now and so she just nodded her head as she bit down on her bottom lip. When she felt the older woman's hand slip beneath her pants and the undergarments covering her she lost the strength in her legs to hold herself up completely. She could feel a molten heat rushing through her from where the white haired woman touched her. Keeping her eyes locked with Miranda's Andy felt her mouth fall open in a silent gasp when she felt the editor's fingers connect with her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her breathing increased and she leaned into the tree behind her as her eyes slipped shut.

Miranda stared at the younger woman in wonder as she gently fingered the small ball of nerves until she teased it out from its hood. Watching the younger woman for her reactions, Miranda rubbed and pinched at Andrea's clit relishing the looks of pleasure the younger woman's face reflected. When she felt the brunette began to tremble slightly she slipped her hand lower and fingered the other woman's entrance waiting for permission to continue.

Andrea opened her eyes to stare at her former boss with such desire and pleading in her brown eyes that she saw Miranda tremble. The moment the older woman's fingers penetrated her Andrea felt her orgasm charge forward. Her body began to tremble roughly as she bit down on her own lip to stop herself from screaming out loud. Staring at the older woman as she continued to thrust inside of her at a steady pace curling her fingers as she pulled out Andrea felt her body tense. The orgasm that hit her was intense and painful and beautiful and heart breaking.

Andrea held Miranda in a crushing hold as the older woman continued a slow thrusting to help her ride out her orgasm. As she felt her mind clearing Andy tensed a she felt a familiar fear rush over her. She felt light headed from both her incredible orgasm and the fact that she had just let Miranda Priestly touch her in ways no one had since that night in Paris.

"Andrea, please, don't be afraid. I'm not going to repeat that mistake. You mean too much to me."

Andy couldn't respond to Miranda's whispered words as her mind was transported back to that night. The night in Paris that broke her in ways she could never have imagined.

_****Flashback****_

_**Paris, France:**_

_Four years ago…_

_The weeks leading up to the event in Paris were trying and exhausting. From the fights with her parents, Nate, and Lily to the problems with Miranda's alcoholic husband, photographers, models, and self-important CEOs, Andrea was already exhausted both physically and mentally by the time the celebration for James Holt had come around. After running around trying to save her boss, a woman she could not understand and yet knew better than she knew anyone else, from public humiliation and deception Andy had realized something was just not right with her where Miranda was concerned. _

_Over the months of working for the formidable Dragon Lady she noticed she was drawn to the woman in a way she didn't quite understand. No matter the task or deadline Andrea found a way to get Miranda whatever it was she wanted. After failing to get the editor-in-chief home for the twins' recital Andy worked harder and smarter than she had for anything or anyone else just to make sure Miranda's life went as smoothly as possible. She learned early on in her employment at Runway that she truly hated to disappoint the white haired fashion queen. There were ups and downs, she made mistakes but she never gave up and at the end of the day she could still hold her head high and look herself in the mirror. _

_When she started to miss being at work on the weekend, she never questioned it, she just took it in stride along with everything else that changed with her and in her life. The joy she felt on Monday mornings as she travelled to work was always tied to work and not Miranda. She found it easier to smile and be happy while she was at Runway than she did at home, so even when she didn't have work to do after Miranda left for the day and the book was finished she'd sit at her desk and gaze into Miranda's office just to feel closer to her boss. Andy didn't know that she was falling in love with Miranda Priestly until that night in a hotel room in Paris._

_The phone in her hand rang and she looked down at it and frowned. For the first time in a very long time Andy didn't want to answer that call. Nate's words swimming around in her head. She stared at the fountain in front of her and seriously considered tossing the device into the water and walking away from Miranda and Runway but she couldn't and so she answered the call and found herself agreeing to meet Miranda back at the hotel to discuss the consequences of her actions and the next day's agenda. _

_In all honesty Andrea knew it was something other than her job that kept her in her formidable boss's presence but she refused to dig too deeply afraid of what the answer might be and what it would mean for her life and her future. Nate's words kept running around in her head and she couldn't help but think about the accusations laced in that simple statement. Andy knew she wasn't in a relationship like the one that was implied in the look Nate gave her but the thought of such a relationship with the white haired woman made her tingle in places she never experienced with Nate or any of her previous boyfriends. _

_When she entered Miranda's suite Andrea felt a familiar warmth and comfort settle over her from the lingering scent of Miranda's signature perfume and natural spicy fragrance. With a near silent sigh Andy made her way to the sofa and sat to wait on her boss as instructed. _

_Settling down for what she hoped would be a short wait, Andrea let herself think about things she had forbade herself to think about while on this trip. So lost in her thoughts she failed to hear the door to the room open and close as the subject of her thoughts entered the suite. A few moments later, unable to shake the feeling of someone watching her Andy opened her eyes and came face to face with an angry Miranda Priestly._

_Swallowing hard Andrea slowly locked eyes with Miranda and began to speak softly, "I will apologize for my actions tonight. They were unprofessional and ill timed. While I know it's no excuse I was stressing out over situations out of my control and fighting a confusing battle with myself when all of this happened. You said some things that made me…um… uncomfortable and I could not remain in your presence. I am willing to suffer the consequences of my actions and move on from this night." _

_She watched her boss watching her and couldn't block the thoughts that were swirling around in her mind before she noticed the older woman's presence. Thoughts of her boss writhing about on the bed just beyond the door to her left while Andrea herself pleasured her in ways she had never been before. The images of Miranda flushed, sweaty, and panting beneath her began to change to thoughts of her boss doing things to Andy that made her blush brighter. _

_Unable to stop the increase in her breathing Andrea forced her eyes away from the woman before her and onto the window just beyond the older woman. Fighting a battle against her runaway thoughts Andrea calmed herself as quickly and effectively as she could before she turned back to her boss. _

_Miranda was watching her with a fire in her usually cold blue eyes and Andy felt herself tremble slightly as something tugged low in her belly. She could hear her heart pounding a steady rhythm and she could feel the rapid beating of it against her chest. The way a simple look could affect her terrified and thrilled her. Her emotions were everywhere and she was starting to think she was past the point of falling for her boss and this confused her even more. Never before had she entertained the idea of being attracted to a female, not to mention developing feelings for one. Even back in college she never once experimented like her friends Rachel and Lily did. _

_As she watched the older woman move closer to her Andrea felt her body respond to the eyes travelling over her body and a small whimper escaped her. Miranda's smile was chilling and it was quickly dousing the heat in her body and clearing her mind. She knew that look all too well and while she stopped fearing the older woman months ago, this look shot a different fear through her body and she felt frozen as she watched the white haired editor move to straddle her lap. _

_Andy's breath caught in her chest at the close almost too intimate contact between them and forced herself to look away from the temptation of all the creamy pale skin on display before her. Miranda's soft yet commanding voice pulled her attention back to her boss and away from her body's reactions and the fear she was still battling._

"_Really Andrea, after the way you spent the night undressing me with your eyes you cannot tell me you are not curious to see if reality matches your fantasies."_

_Andy's head swung around to look at the woman on her lap with as blank a face should could manage but the shock and fear in her eyes were clear to the older woman and she smiled before leaning closer to the brunette's ear, "I see the way you watch me Andrea, the way you bite on your lip to prevent moaning out loud when I do something you find tantalizing. I watch you watching me and see that fire in your eyes, the desire. I am giving you the opportunity to act on it and you refuse to look at me." She whispered lowly before pulling the younger woman's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling it lightly._

_Andrea moaned out and shifted beneath the older woman unable to fight the heat spreading through her body and all the blood rushed to the nerve cluster at her center. As the older woman's nips and kisses moved down her neck to her clavicle Andrea felt her breath quicken and before she knew what was happening her lips were captured in a soft yet dominating kiss and she lost herself in the feeling. Her mind was full of nothing but Miranda, the feel of her skin, her scent, and the way her lips and tongue render her incapable of thought beyond the things her boss was making her feel. _

_It was the feeling of Miranda's hand on her bare stomach that brought Andy out of the pleasure fog she was in and she pulled out of the kiss to look down at Miranda's pale hand on her only slightly tanner abdomen. She could feel and see the muscles fluttering as the editor ran her nails up and down her stomach. Gently she pushed at the older woman's shoulders signaling for her to move only to be ignored. Looking up finally Andrea lost her breath as she watched desire and something she couldn't quite name dance in azure blue eyes before they were diverted from her own. Her heart rate increased and Andy knew she was in a place that she shouldn't be. She couldn't let Miranda know just how far this feeling she was having went, as much as she respected her boss and was coming to care about her she knew this was just wrong. She was still technically with Nate and Miranda was married. It did not to help that just the night before she had almost slept with Christian Thompson and so Andrea was beyond confused and ready to just get back to her room take a cold shower and then sleep. _

_When she felt able to speak Andrea spoke softly but with as much conviction as she could muster with the older woman's hands becoming bolder and caressing her breasts. The cloth between their skin both relieved and angered her and Andrea knew she had to get out of this room before she did something that she would be unable to take back. As much as Miranda seemed to want things to follow that path Andrea knew it was not to happen. While Miranda seemed to be in her right mind this was so unlike her boss that she figured she was intoxicated or something. _

"_Miranda… I should go. You have an early morning and I have to go over your final schedule and…" Andrea gasped as the older woman finished relieving her of her shirt and connected her mouth to the mounds of her breast, "Please Miranda, don't do this. I don't understand what is going on and this is making it harder to think."_

"_Don't think Andrea, just feel." Was the reply and Andrea nearly lost the will to fight the older woman but she knew that Miranda would regret this and then her life would become hell trying to work for the woman._

"_Miranda please... Don't do this. Don't touch me like that." She pleaded when the older woman began caressing and nibbling on the flesh of her breasts. She was sure the woman could feel her heart racing and this made her more uncomfortable than she would be willing to admit. Miranda was a woman that got what she wanted and Andrea was slowly beginning to realize that she was running out of arguments against something she'd only fantasized and dreamed about for months now._

"_You want this Andrea; I can feel it in the way your body responds to me, why are you fighting? Give me what I want." Miranda said before her mouth was full of Andrea's breast her tongue teasing the stiffened peak just so._

_Andrea moaned softly and let her head fall back against the chair as her thoughts left her again. The feeling of Miranda's mouth around her was more than she could bare and she felt the walls around her crumbling. When the older woman bit down on her nipple she arched against her and let out a pleasured whimper as her breath came in a muted gasp._

"_Please. Oh God, Miranda, please." Andrea pleaded not entirely sure what she was asking for but Miranda took this as a plea for more and quickly moved off of the young assistant pulling her up as well and reattaching their mouths to keep the girl from protesting something she was determined to see through. _

_When they reached her intended destination Miranda pushed Andrea down on the bed and followed laying herself over the now half naked brunette. Andrea's soft moan was music to the editor's ears and when the younger woman shifted her legs apart to accommodate her she knew the battle had been won. _

_Andy couldn't remember how she'd gotten here but she was beyond trying to figure it out as she writhed beneath Miranda as her fingers and mouth did wicked things to her body. She was so aroused that her only thought now was getting Miranda to finally touch her where she needed her most. Somewhere in the last 20 minutes she had lost all of her clothing and managed to get her boss down to just her lace panties. When she felt the older woman's tongue run over the straining nerves of her clitoris Andrea's back arched up from the bed and a strangled cry left her throat as her eyes slammed shut. She could not remember the last time she'd felt such pleasure and over such an extended amount of time. _

_When she felt the editor's fingers join her mouth at her center her eyes flew open and locked on the blue that she finally acknowledged she was in love with. The lack of emotion was a shock to her system but she couldn't dwell on it long as two long slender fingers chose that moment to slip past her entrance and deep into her. _

_Andrea could feel nothing but pleasure from that point on. Miranda played her body like a piano pulling high and low moans from her. She touched Andy in ways she had never before experienced and left her begging for more. When she felt the impending orgasm coming closer and faster Andrea began chanting the older woman's name and pleading with her to let her come. She could feel her orgasm just out of reach and moved against the older woman trying frantically to get reach that euphoric end. _

_When she finally reached her peak and her orgasm crashed over her it was the most intense experience of her young life thus far and it left her breathless and unable to move. She laid sweaty and panting staring at the ceiling above the bed trying to regain any semblance of thought. Miranda's lips on hers tasting of her put an end to that and again Andrea was swept away in a whirlwind of passion that only Miranda Priestly could cause. _

_When she came down from what she thought was her third orgasm she turned and looked at her bed companion and frowned. While she was usually a very giving lover she noticed that Miranda avoided any attempt she made to touch her intimately. It seemed her boss chose to get herself off thrusting against the brunette's thigh instead. Shaking the thoughts away Andy shifted closer to the older woman and placed soft kisses over her shoulder and up to her neck before she was pushed back and onto her back again. She looked up into cloudy blue eyes and frowned, "Why?"_

_Miranda just smirked down at her and slipped a hand between her legs lightly caressing her center and stirring the fire in her loins again. This time Andrea fought against the older woman and shook her head, "No Miranda. I can't again. Why won't you let me touch you?" she asked hating the quiver that came at the end._

_Miranda simply glared at her and swiftly left the room. Andrea was confused and she was hurt. While she didn't understand the things going on with her before this all happened she knew now exactly what that feeling she had been fighting against for the past half year was and it scared her. After the experience she'd just had with her boss she was absolutely certain that she'd somehow fallen in love with the formidable woman. The sinking feeling in her stomach returned with a vengeance when she realized just exactly what that meant. _

_Sighing heavily Andrea sat up and went about getting herself dressed so that she could make it to her room and shower before retiring for the night. The day's events and then the things that her boss had done to her in this very room had her beyond tired and she wanted to just sleep before she allowed her thoughts and emotions to take over again. _

_As she was slipping on her shoes Miranda reentered the room and glared at her, "Why are you still here Andrea? I am finished with you. For the time night at least."_

_Andy just stared at the woman before her and shook her head, "What does that mean Miranda?" she asked fighting the urge to just run from the room. Something in the older woman's tone made her stomach twist and she had to figure out what it was._

"_I will call upon you when I require your services again. Until then you will not mention this to anyone including me. When we return to New York you will discreetly locate a suitable place in a better part of town that I will provide payment for. Once that is done you will move in. I will contact you when I am coming and you will be appropriately ready for me. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement for the both of us. Do hurry along now. I am tired."_

_Andrea stared at the woman before her feeling dirty and used, "What do you mean by that Miranda? What… why… I wanted you to stop… I knew something like this would happen… I just... and you… all I wanted was to get whatever consequence I would pay for leaving your side tonight taken care of and go to my room to put this night behind me."_

"_Do not start with the self-righteous attitude Andrea. You got what you wanted. You enjoyed being screwed by the Dragon Lady. It was written all over your face even after you recovered, what is your complaint with this arrangement?"_

_Andrea stared at the older woman incredulously, "There is no arrangement Miranda! You just… fucked... me . It was like something I've never experienced before and you treat it like it was a business meeting. You make it seem so… dirty."_

_Miranda's smile was not warming and it made Andrea's stomach churn, "Well let's make an arrangement, you will be ready for me when I want you and in return I will allow you to continue on at Runway for now, as well as provide you with a decent apartment that I would not mind coming to see you in. Of course you will not mention this to anyone under any circumstance. It will simply be a secret arrangement between us that will benefit both our needs."_

_Andrea stared at the woman before her as if she'd never seen her before and shook her head as she felt something inside her break, "What you just described is nothing more than a call girl, a high end prostitute. Is that how you see me Miranda, as your whore? Is that why you wouldn't let me touch you?"_

_Miranda laughed a soft chilling laugh and advanced on the brunette sending her on a retreat across the suite, "What did you think would happen, Andrea? That we would sleep together and then I would declare my undying love for you? No, no that is not the way it works out. You are not to touch me intimately… that is a privilege you are far from reaching. That is to be the privilege of my husband only."_

"_He's divorcing you Miranda." Andrea said nausea and heart ache swiftly consuming her as she pieced together what the editor actually meant, "You mean the next husband. You want me to be your dirty little secret… a way to have control over something in your life other than Runway. I'm no one's whore Miranda, not even yours. God I cannot believe I let you do those things to me and was stupid enough to believe that you could…" Andrea trailed off and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at her boss._

_She wished she could feel satisfaction at the look on Miranda's face but she just felt empty and broken. As much as her parents and friends harassed her while she was growing up about showing her emotions in her eyes, Andrea never mastered the trick of hiding them. She knew exactly what the older woman saw looking into her eyes now. Pain, sorrow, and an emptiness that replaced the constant sparkle in wide doe brown eyes. _

_Miranda had succeeded where others had failed. She killed the constant joy in her and Andrea knew that no matter what the woman might have said if she had not run out of that suite her life would never be the same after this night in Paris. No, everything would change and the first change would come as soon as she could stop the constant flow of tears falling from her eyes. She would leave Runway and Miranda Priestly behind because no matter how much she loved the woman, she is Andrea Sachs and she is no one's dirty little secret. _


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N No beta. PM with mistakes**

**Chapter 19:**

**Knoxville, TN**

Andrea shook herself and looked around trying to reorient herself as she felt tears slipping from her closed eyes.

"Do you know what the saddest thing is about what happened in Paris and the aftermath? I never stopped loving you. I tried dating, male and female. I figured maybe it was a fluke... maybe it was hero worship or something. After our third date one of the guys, Roger, kissed me… and it felt wrong. I stopped dating guys after that. Then I panicked. How could I have gone all my life without knowing I am gay? It helped a lot that when we went to California; Kaydence's sister was in a gay friendly area. I met a lot of great people there and learned a lot about myself. I met Stephanie there. We dated for a few weeks… when she kissed me, Miranda, I saw your face. That was almost a year after Paris. I felt sick… like I was cheating her and cheating on you. Do you know how confusing that is? How hard it is to be in love with someone that wanted you for nothing more than an assistant and a whore." She whispered breaking the silence around them.

"I don't want you to apologize again so please don't," Andy continued looking up at the older woman, "I loved you Miranda… hell I still love you. You broke something in me though and I am not sure I can trust you not to do it again."

Miranda nodded and looked away, "I never saw you as a whore Andrea."

Andrea laughed humorlessly, "I don't really think you did Miranda. Not entirely anyway. I am not saying no to this… whatever this is. I am just saying not yet. I have to be able to trust you Miranda. I can't just give in to you and these feeling until I know you're one hundred percent certain and willing and not just using me. There are a lot of things to consider in this, not just with the living arrangements but also the children. Hayden is comfortable here and just starting to get over the night terrors, I don't want to stress her with leaving the only real home she knows."

Miranda sighed silently while gazing out in the distance, "I did not resign my contract with Elias-Clark last month." her voice was soft and somewhat vulnerable when she spoke. Andrea's soft gasp made her smile but she still did not look to the younger woman, "When I went into the meeting it was with every intention of signing on for another five years. Somewhere during the meeting I realized that the love I once held for _Runway_ is not as pulling as it once was. I still love my work and I would not be opposed to continuing in the industry, however I find myself wanting to step away as well. I've not made a final decision on what I will do once I no longer have _Runway_ to attend to but I am hopeful that I will find something I enjoy."

"You're leaving Runway. You are really doing it?" Andrea whispered in shock.

Miranda finally turned to her companion and smiled slightly, "Yes. It was a long time coming but it came faster than even I had anticipated. So you see, my darling, location does not have to be a problem. The girls love it here, I love being here, being with you where you thrive. The only thing to concern ourselves with, truly, are the girls and your trust in me. I will do everything within my power to earn your trust back Andrea. This I assure you."

The author silently and contemplatively watched the editor for a few moments before she nodded slowly, "I know you will. We should get back to the girls, while we're still technically on part of my land we're surrounded by open areas and other privately owned lands. I don't want to leave the girls alone for too long, even with Scout keeping guard." she said softly.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

"Shh! Be quiet, you're going to wake them." Cassidy whispered to Hayden and Caroline as the three girls quietly peeked inside the tent they forced their parents to share.

"Come on, let's go swim and let them sleep. We only have a few hours left before we have to go back to the house." Hayden said tugging on her two companions.

Caroline and Cassidy nodded their agreement and quickly ran off to change into their swimsuits with Hayden leading the way.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFM

Miranda shifted in her sleep and then woke quickly startled by the light weight on her chest. Looking down as she blinked rapidly to clear her vision, the editor smiled at the sight of Andrea laying on her chest still sleeping peacefully. Careful not to wake the younger woman, Miranda shifted herself to better see her tent partner and shook her head with a small smile saying a silent prayer of thanks that fate saw fit to give her this pleasure.

"I don't think I could survive losing you again Andrea." Miranda whispered to her sleeping tent mate, knowing the younger woman was asleep and wouldn't hear, "You are truly the accomplisher of the impossible, you've melted the Snow Queen and tamed the Dragon. I find myself at a place I am unfamiliar with and that unsettles me. Loving you is so different from anything I've ever experienced and I ruined it before it ever begun. How could you forgive me? How could you still love me after all that I have done to you. The capability you have to forgive astounds me, all most as much as the fact that you are still in love with me. Why is that Andrea? Why do you love me when I am such an unlovable woman."

Miranda was startled out of her thoughts by the low husky response to her rhetorical question, "How could I not love you Miranda?" the young woman asked shifting herself to look the editor in the eye, "You are an amazing woman Miranda Priestly. You are a compassionate and strong woman with a heart of gold, even if you refuse to admit it. I've watched you Miranda, it was my job for a long time to watch you. You are more than just an editor, you are more than just a mother. You are a woman first and a beautiful one at that. How could I not love you Miranda, even when you are at your cruelest I found myself loving you."

The white-haired woman just looked down at the doe eyed woman and smiled shaking her head.

Closing her eyes again Andrea shuffled around and felt her leg slip between the older woman's and froze. Her breathing stopped at the soft gasping moan released from the chest below her ear and she felt her heart speed up. Lifting her head slowly Andy looked into darkened blue eyes and swallowed hard, "I... I'm sorry. Ju...ju...just um... keep still.. I'm going to" her words were cut off and her eyes widened when the older woman pulled her closer and slowly thrust up against her.

"Andrea," the older woman's voice was low and breathy, "don't run. Please don't run away."

Andrea stared down at the woman she loved and faught internally with herself over what to do. She wanted to give Miranda what she wanted, what she needed but fear was still eating away at her. Brown eyes slid down to soft pink lips and she inhaled sharply before shaking her head, "We... Miranda... I don't know if we should do this... the girls could walk in at any moment."

Miranda sighed and ran her fingers through the former brunette's dyed black hair, "I want you, Andrea." she whispered, "I can't remember ever wanting anything more. Please, at the least just kiss me."

With a soft whimper Andrea did as asked and kissed the woman beneath her with all the passion and need she felt for the older woman. When Miranda released a quiet moan Andrea heard and felt an answering one from herself as she slipped her tongue between the soft lips attached to hers. A soft tug on her hair and an arousing growl from Miranda had the author trembling in the editor's arms again but she couldn't find it in her to care.

Not wanting things to stop Miranda rolled them over and pressed herself into the squirming woman now beneath her reveling in the soft mewls of pleasure falling from her lips. Unable to resist the temptation that is Andrea's neck Miranda nipped at the soft expanse of skin offered to her and smiled at the deep moan she got in response.

"Miranda..." Andy called out softly trying to pull the older woman away from the sensitive skin of her neck.

"Yes, my darling?"

"I... I want..." Andrea stopped and looked at the older woman unable to voice what she wanted more than she wanted her next breath, "I want to be with you Miranda. I want to feel you writhing beneath me. I want to hear you as you succumb to orgasm under my touch. I want to make you feel my love. I need to know I can trust you first."

Miranda's breath hitched and she could only stare down at the woman beneath her before she found her voice, "I can only tell you with words that I will never intentionally hurt you Andrea. I will do everything within my power to prove that to you. I lost you once because of my stupidity and stubbornness, I can not do that again. I've learned in just the short time we've been reacquainted that I truly need you. I am not living without you, I am merely surviving. I want to live Andrea."

After a few minutes of silent debate Andy repositioned herself over the older woman and slowly began to explore the no longer forbidden territory. Listening to the sighs, moans, gasps, whimpers, and pleas falling from the editor's lips Andrea slowly and methodically worked the older woman into a heightened state of arousal as she learned what made her new lover tick. Finally when she couldn't take it anymore and the pleas from the writhing, sweaty woman beneath her were coming too fast to tell them apart did Andrea slip two long fingers into the heat of Miranda's core.

Miranda felt her body respond to the welcomed intrusion and lifted her hips to meet the steady thrusting the author quickly set. She could feel the heat building in her lower abdomen and opened her eyes to stare at the woman causing the sensations running through her body. The unbridled passion and wonder she found in the soft brown eyes staring her pushed her closer to the orgasm she was chasing and she pushed her hip faster and harder against the young woman. The tears she saw in the young woman's love filled eyes was the final push she needed and Miranda came with Andrea's name falling from her lips in a soft chant.

FMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFMFM

Andrea sipped from her steaming cup of coffee as she watched her daughter and the Priestly girls chase Scout around the expanse of land behind her home. The camping trip was a great experience for the girls and she continuously enjoyed watching the young redheads being so happy and carefree. The thought that she could lose such an privilege made her chest ache and brought moisture to her eyes that she rapidly blinked away. She would fight for their happiness, their peace, their small bit of freedom, even if things did not work out with their mother.

Sighing as she thought of the white haired woman Andrea shifted in the black and white porch chair and let her eyes close. She was still processing what happened between them while they were out in the woods where she could forget everything and just be. Reality hit her as soon as they returned to the cabin and Kaydence informed Miranda of numerous calls she'd received from New York. Feeling vulnerable and apprehensive the young author avoided eye contact with the editor and went about unpacking the camping gear and making herself busy with the horses and field work.

It was easy to stay away from the house until Miranda and the children were asleep last night but now Andy knew she would have to face the woman and deal with the reality of their lives. Her home and her life was in Tennessee, she could not just walk away from her horses and her isolation after so much time. The thought of losing Miranda because of her inability to put herself out there for world consumption made the Andrea angry with herself. She enjoyed being anonymous as she walked through town. She loved the fact that should could take her daughter out and have no one know that she was the cause of the latest pandemonium amongst the teen population. She was not ready to let that go and being Miranda Priestly's newest love interest is a guaranteed way to lose all anonymity.

"Good morning Andrea." Miranda's soft greeting pulled her from her thoughts and the young woman sighed opening her eyes.

"Good morning Miranda. I see you found the coffee. Did you sleep well?" she asked facing the older woman as she in the chair next to her.  
>Miranda silently acknowledge the question with a slight nod of her head as she slowly drank from the cerulean blue coffee mug sandwiched between her elegant hands. Andrea found herself fixated on the older woman's hands as she remembered the contrasting feelings of them against her skin in different moments of passion. Feeling an all too familiar heat rising in her body she forced her eyes back onto the children playing and let out a quiet sigh. They had to talk about what was going to happen and soon, Miranda and the girl's are scheduled to fly out in the next day or so and Andy knows she's going to need some form or answer to the many questions running through her head.<p>

Just as she gets the nerve to ask her questions Miranda's voice softly breaks the silence, "We have a flight to New York scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. I must return to work seeing as the next deadline is swiftly approaching. I would like for you and Hayden to come with us or to at least visit us soon."

Andrea looked over at her former boss and nodded slightly, "I figured you would be leaving soon. I... we'll come visit Miranda, but I don't want to make a big show of it. I don't want to see myself or the children splashed across page six. When this movie is complete and in theatres across the nation, the girls are going to lose just about all of the privacy they have. I don't want to rush that. I know that Caroline and Cassidy are used to a degree of publicity being your children but the amount of spotlight they are going to get is going to increase rapidly and to great heights. Hayden is still new to this and while her part in the film is not as large as Caroline and Cassidy's I can almost guarantee that her adorable little face will be recognized. I hate that Stacy and Kaydence decided to put her in the film but I could not tell that little girl no. She's got me so completely wrapped around her tiny little finger."

"We will be careful Andrea, we don't even have to go out much. I just don't want to wait until we're back in Los Angeles to see you again. I do not want to wait three months before I can have you in my arms again. Just the thought of going back to New York without makes me want to take you to your bed and not let you out again until it is time to head to the airport. I meant what I said to you when we were out there." Miranda stated gesturing off to the wooded area they had explored on their camping expedition.

"How long will this work Miranda? This long distance relationship. How long will it be before one of us can no longer deal with the distance, the questioning, the insecurities that come along with these type of arrangements. I am still working on trusting you, and I don't say that to hurt you Miranda. You really messed me up that night and I want to believe that everything would be perfect between us but I will have these doubts, these insecurities. I am going to question every story that appears about you and the next "Mr. Priestly". It's easy to believe and trust in words when we are isolated from the world, but what happens when work interferes and we don't see one another for months at a time? What happens when the press decides to have another go at you for being seen alone so often? Will you feel the need to again find a proper companion to parade around before the cameras? That is how it started with Stephen if I remember correctly. They were questioning your position, your home life, your choices and so you found someone appropriate and photogenic to stop the gossip."  
>Miranda sat her cup down and turned fully towards the young woman with hurt in her sharp blue eyes, "Is that really what you think would happen Andrea? After everything that has happened between us, after all it took for us to get to this place. Do you truly believe I would fight so hard for this chance just to let it fall apart at the first test from the media? Do you not understand how much I love you Andrea?" she managed to get out passed the thickness forming in her throat.<p>

Andy shook her head and began to pace the section of the porch before their sitting area, "I don't know Miranda and that is the point I am trying to make. Everything is so new with us, fresh and untested. You came back into my life so unexpectedly and I am thrilled and yet I am also very wary. It's not just me anymore, I have a child that is dependant on me and if you... if things go as they did all those years ago, I will not be able to protect her from the same heart break. Do you understand that? I have to consider so much more than just me right now and so do you. What would happen with Caroline and Cassidy if we pursue this and you decide that being 50 and gay is too much for you? What are you going to do when the media find out that you are seeing your former assistant who is almost half your age? Will you run and hide from again or are you truly ready to face the storm that will follow. You said you were planning to leave Runway, are you ready to leave New York as well?  
>It is not fair of me to ask you to leave your home, the girls' home and so I won't. My life is here Miranda, in the mountains of Tennessee. In isolation from the outside world with my daughter and my animals. I walked away from it all once and I cannot do so again. These animals depend on my for their care and I love my life here. I am not cut out for the city life anymore. I am not the girl I used to be chasing dreams of journalism and righteous indignation on the behalf of others. I love my work as an author for teens and young adults. I love the freedom of putting my imagination to use and creating a world where the reader can lose themselves in. I can create from anywhere and I understand that, but I cannot relocate 12 horses to just anywhere. Tempest and her foul are finally getting used to being here and I refuse to just uproot them."<p>

Miranda sighed and shook her head, "Tempest? Which horse is that?" she asked changing the subject for now seeing as the younger woman was growing more and more agitated.

"She's the white Thoroughbred -Mustang. She's a feisty one, but she's been pretty calm since we got her little ones here safely." Andrea responded thankful for the change of subject.

She stopped to look out over the horses and pointed to the beautiful mare that finally chose so stay on the farm with them, "It took a lot of work and a long time before she would stay. She always came back but she never stuck around. When we managed to find all of the foul and bring them in she seemed content, almost happy."  
>With a small laugh Miranda turned to her companion, "Andrea," she started getting the young woman's attention, "do you know the origins on the name Miranda?" she asked with laughter in her voice.<p>

Andy frowned as she thought about it and then shook her head, "No actually, I do not. I know the name means 'admirable or marvelous' and I believe it is latin. I never actually looked into it, why?"

Miranda laughed softly and shook her head, "You know Kaydence told me about the arguments the two of you had over naming that horse. She also told me about this unique way you have of communicating with the animals, did she tell you her name?"  
>Andrea shook her head with a self deprecating smile and shrugged, "In a way yes, I was giving her a cleaning and as I was talking to her the name just formed in my mind. Its the same way it usually happens, its like a whisper across my mind and I just know. She was very responsive to the name and I knew then that it was the name meant for her. What does that have to do with the name Miranda though?"<br>Laughing softly Miranda shook her head, "The name Miranda was actually invented by William Shakespeare in 1611 for a young heroine in his play entitled, The Tempest." the editor informed her still laughing lightly.

Andrea stared at the white haired woman blankly for a long moment before she too let out a soft laugh shaking her head, "Wait until Kaydence hears about that. She is going to have a field day with this piece of information. Knowing her though, she's already done full research into both your name and the mare's just to prove a point to me."


	21. Chapter 20

**Unbeta'd **

**Chapter 20:**

**Manhattan, NY**

Caroline Priestly knew that she was a smart girl, she also knew that she and her sister knew far more about life than they should at their young age but the level of betrayal she felt as she stared at the images in front of her was something new entirely. Page Six was one thing but for these images to show up on TMZ online and on Perez Hilton was too much for her. Slamming her laptop shut the young teen ran down the hall to her sister's room and shut the door behind her, "Cassidy, have you seen them? Mom has ruined everything! I don't know what she was thinking but Andy is never going to forgive her this time! It's only been two months and now she's all over the internet with that jerk!" Caroline exclaimed throwing herself down on her twin's bed.

Cassidy rolled her eyes at Caroline's dramatics thinking that her sister was once again over exaggerating something simple. "What has mom done now that has you so upset Carrie? It can't be worse than that time she got drunk at Mr. Holt's party. I don't know how she forgot about his punch, even we've heard about it." she said turning in her computer chair to face her sister.

"So you haven't seen it? She's all over the internet with that man that came over with Uncle Nigel last month. This is the third time Cassie, but this time, this time it's bad. They are pictured out with Uncle Nigel and his new beau on multiple occasions. In two of the pictures Mom is smiling! Smiling Cass and not a fake public smile! She's smiling like she does at home. Every picture they're touching in some way and in one of them he looks like he's about to kiss her! Thank God there are no pictures of an actual kiss so there is no way to actually prove something is going on. This is going to destroy everything. Andy is never going to forgive her this time!"

"We don't know that anything has happened Caroline! Don't just jump to conclusions, we both know Mom loves Andy." Cassidy said as she turned to her computer to pull up the internet.

Caroline stayed quiet as she watched her sister pull up the images she'd been clicking through all morning. When she heard Cassidy gasp she knew that her sister finally understood just how badly their mother had screwed up. There was no way Andy would believe that nothing was going on between the man in the pictures and their mother. The pictures were out there and it was only a matter of time before Andy saw them and everything was destroyed.

"How did she let this happen? Everything was going so well, I mean yeah it sucks that we're all so far apart and don't get to spend everyday together but Andy's trying! She's here every few weeks unless work keeps her busy. It's only been two months since she was last here and that's because she had to go back to California for work on the movie! She's going to see this and it's going to ruin everything. She's never going to forgive Mom this time. She barely did the last time and that was after four years!" Cassidy finally exclaimed in complete agreement with her older sister, their mother had just ruined everything.

Caroline felt tears fall from her eyes and did nothing to fight them, she couldn't. Her heart was breaking for the family she knew she was losing and there was nothing they could do about it this time. Not even forcing their mother to come after them again or tricking her and Andy into sharing a tent and sleeping bag again would work. Andy's biggest fear was staring them in the face and Caroline just knew that there was no way to fix it, no way to explain it. They didn't even know what was going on because their mother was absent more than she was home.

"We have to talk to Mom. Maybe it's not what it looks like, what if he's gay like Uncle Nigel. Remember when Mom used to tell us the pictures don't tell the full story, maybe there is something we're missing." Cassidy said finally turning off her computer. She felt nauseous and a sense of loss that she really disliked. She wants to believe her mother has changed, that she was honest with them when she said she was going to do right by Andrea and honor their relationship.

Caroline sighed and nodded slightly, "I haven't heard her leave her room yet. Let's just go up there and bring the tablet so we can show her the images. She can't deny what is right in front of her."

FMMFMMFMMFMMFMMFMM

**Los Angeles, California**

Soft brown eyes rapidly blinked against the heated moisture forming in them as they stared at the image on the cell phone clutched in trembling fingers. She didn't know what hurt more, the fact that she knew something like this would happen or the fact that Miranda would let her find out like this. Andrea sighed and tossed her phone away from her as she climbed out of her bed and went to check on her daughter. There was too much work to do and she didn't have time to dwell on Miranda and her actions across the continent. She'd deal with that when she was back on the east cost. Today was about working on the script and filming with Hayden. Everything else could wait.

Slipping into the young girl's room Andy smiled as she was greeted with the sight of her little girl's blonde girls and nothing more. Hayden's habit to completely hide under the blankets was adorable to Andrea, especially given the young girls dislike of dark rooms. Crossing the room and sitting on the side of the bed the brunette gently shakes the young blonde until she stirs and stretches.

"Morning Mommy. Is it time to go to the studio now?" Hayden asked after a big yawn.

Andrea smiled and shook her head, "Not yet sweetheart. We still need showers and breakfast so it is time to get up my dearest. What would you like for breakfast? Aunt Kay stocked the kitchen with lots of delicious foods so we can have whatever you'd like."

Hayden sat up in her bed and tilted her head slightly, "What's wrong Mommy? You sound sad."

Andy smiled and shook her head, "Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about. Mommy is just fine as long as she has your smiling face to wake up to every morning. Now what will it be for breakfast? While I cook you can take a shower."

Hayden let out a soft sigh but smiled at her mother as she pondered breakfast decisions. Climbing from her bed the small blonde gathered her clothes from her dresser and closet before turning to look hard at her mother, "I want a parfait with toast and maybe some hash browns. I also want you to know that I know you are lying to me. Something is wrong, I can tell by your eyes. I won't ask any more questions but I know something is bothering you. I'm going to shower now."

Andrea stared at the spot her daughter had just vacated with tear-filled eyes. The fact that her daughter could see through her false smile and forced happiness scared her but it also warmed a part of her heart. Getting her mind back on track and forcing all thoughts from her mind that did not pertain to the movie project Andy headed for the kitchen to start breakfast for herself and Hayden. It was going to be a long day and stressing over her love life was not on her immediate list of things to do.

FMMFMMFMMFMMFMM

**Manhattan, NY**

Miranda Priestly sighed and ended the call as she was once again greeted by Andrea's voicemail. Anger coursed through her but she knew she could only blame herself for not warning Andrea about the images that she knew would somehow come to light. No matter how innocent she truly is, Miranda knows that nothing she says to her young lover is going to change things and she's going to have to get Alphonso to come forward and explain. Her heart could not handle the loss of Andrea and she was going to find a way to share her truth no matter how hard she had to fight.

Sighing Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose and dialed a number she knew almost as well as she knew her own. As the other line rang she contemplated the best way to get the younger woman to listen to either herself or one of the three men that could clear up this huge misunderstanding. For the first time in almost 30 years Miranda felt completely hopeless, her own children barely believed her and she's made it a point to never lie to her girls, something they very well knew.

"Hello?" a groggy male voice finally answered and Miranda let out a quiet sound that she would never admit was a sob.

"Nigel, wake up. I need your help and I need it now. There are pictures of our outings with Alphonso and Geoff all over the internet. Andrea will not take my calls and my children barely believe anything I've told them. I told you I would help your brother-in-law but I am not going to sacrifice my heart and happiness to keep him safely tucked in the closet."

Silence was her only response for a while before she heard muffled cursing and rustling sheets, "Ok I am awake. Which events are pictured and how bad is the damage?" her long time friend finally asked sounding more alert.

"There are pictures from the museum and dinner afterwards as well as a few from our trip to visit his friend in SoHo. You remember when Alphonso was kind enough to wipe the marble from my cheek as we were coming from the building, that made the cut, which is not surprising since it is very rare that I am photographed mid laughter. The images all combined paint a very sordid picture if you are viewing them from Andrea's point of view. We both know it was all completely innocent but my past track record along with the events of Paris those years ago are working against me in this case and I cannot leave this situation unattended. I love her Nigel and I will not lose her over cover ups for someone else." Miranda declared trying to keep the tears she's fighting out of her voice.

Nigel sighed over the line, "I will call both Six and Alphonso. I will not let this cost you your relationship if I can help it Miranda. I know how hard you are trying to make things work between you and our little runaway author. We've had limited contact but it wouldn't be suspicious if I gave her a call. While I am doing that however, you need to be making the hard decisions. What are you going to do about the distance between you? I know you still have 18 months on your contract with Runway and I know you have no plans to renew but have you given any thought to leaving the big city for the mountains and open lands? After this it is only a matter of time before she's completely against keeping things the way they are."

Miranda let out a soft sigh, "I am going to talk to the girls about it but I am easily leaning towards packing our things and moving down to Tennessee to be with Andrea and Hayden. It's very beautiful and peaceful at the manor. The girl's love the horses and playing with the dogs. The only thing keeping us in New York at the moment is Runway. When that chapter of my life is complete I can start the next one anywhere."

"I am glad you finally came to a decision Miranda. I was starting to question your commitment to not only Andrea but to your children and yourself. It is clear to the few of us that truly know and love you, that you left your heart in Tennessee on this last trip. The girls have even lost some of their zest for life and that is something you have always said you never wanted to happen. It's time to put your family first and let the career take the backseat for a while."

"Yes, it is, but in order to do that Nigel, I need Andrea to at least speak to me. Get your phone calls out of the way. I am going to speak with the girls again and let them know what I've decided." Miranda said softly, "Thank you for your help with this Nigel. Keep me informed on how things work on your end."

Ending the phone call and sighing heavily Miranda Priestly prayed to every deity she'd ever heard of for help because this time, she didn't think hope would be enough.


	22. Chapter 21

** unbeta'd **

**Chapter 21:**

**Knoxville, TN**

"Mommy they're here!" Hayden's excited voice called from somewhere in the house. Andrea smiled shaking her head as she saved her latest workings and shut down her computer. Excitement and apprehension warred in her for dominance as she made her way to the front door to greet her guests. It had only been 3 weeks since she nearly ended things with Miranda over the images and stories that flooded the internet about the older woman's new man. The pain of that event was intense and if it had not been for the conference call with Nigel and his brother-in-law Alphonso she was sure she would have given up on Miranda. The tearful confession Alphonso made over the phone struck a cord with Andrea and she could not stay upset with Miranda or the fearful man.

After promising to keep his secret and to give Miranda a chance explain her side of the story Andrea had hung up and sat lost in thought for nearly an hour. A large part of her felt bad for automatically jumping to conclusions and assuming the worst of the older woman and her actions. Another part of her remembered the woman that has used people in any way possible to hide from herself or to cover up things she wished to hide. The conflicting thoughts and emotions wrecked havoc over the young author until she finally decided to let it all go. She decided to truly trust the older woman and have faith in the love they shared.

Walking out onto the front porch she smiled as she watched three of the most important people in her life greet her daughter and a rambunctious Scout. Nodding to the driver as he unloaded the bags from the car Andrea descended the stairs and pulled the twins into a large hug kissing each of them on the head. After releasing them and watching them run off with Hayden the brunette turned to face Miranda and smiled softly, "Hi, how was your flight?" she greeted.

Miranda raised an eyebrow at the younger woman before letting soft laughter escape her, "The flight was long and full of teen chatter. The girls thoroughly enjoyed shooting in Washington, it was a nice change of scenery. How are you darling?"

Andrea sighed and pulled the older woman into tight hug, "I am extremely tired. I'm also still very sorry for doubting you Miranda. I love you and I will never allow my fears and doubts to cause me to doubt you again. I will always listen to what you have to say before making assumptions. I know I've told you this already but I need you to know that I mean it." the young woman stated.

Miranda pulled back and lightly kissed Andrea's soft red lips, "Stop apologizing to me. We've had this conversation before and as I told you in the beginning, if I were you, I'd have thought the worse and I am not sure I would have been able to forgive me. The fact that you listened and found it in your heart to forgive me tells me all I need to know. You are an incredible woman Andrea and I forever amazed at the capacity you have to love and forgive." she said softly.

Andrea smiled took the older woman's hand and walked with her around the house to meet up with their children for a quick horseback ride up the mountain.

FMMFMMFMMFMMFMM

"You seem to have gotten comfortable on the back of a horse Miranda. How do you feel?" Andrea asked as she helped Miranda down from the back of Mystic.

The white haired woman smiled brightly as she accepted the help from her lover, "I am quite comfortable riding now thanks to you. It is vastly different when you are not around. The girls like to tease me about my stiff posture and occasional pleading with the horse. Give it a few more months and I am sure I'll feel right at home."

Andy smiled and wrapped an arm around her partner as they made their way back to the house. The temperature had dropped while they were out for their ride and the girls decided it was the perfect night for a bon fire. Unable to deny the children much of anything Andrea agreed quick while Miranda somewhat reluctantly gave her consent as well. She wanted to spend more time alone with the young woman before their individual schedules got in the way of their time together. She knew they would have quality time together when the girls went to bed but she was feeling slightly selfish and just wanted the younger woman's time to herself after the fear of nearly losing her.

"Stop pouting Miranda," Andrea said pulling Miranda from her thoughts, "we'll only be out here about an hour or so before the girls are falling asleep sitting around the fire. When we get them to bed you can have me all to yourself."

Miranda scowled lightly and shook her head, "Were you reading my mind again Andrea?" she said slight humor in her voice. Andrea giggled while nodding, kissed the older woman, and left her sitting in one of the yard chairs so she could start the fire in the pit the girls had been busy filling with wood.

Excited cheers erupted from the girls once Andrea had a good fire going and the brunette laughed as each of the girls pulled out a component for s'mores from their bags. Shaking her head at the trio Andrea took her seat next to Miranda and picked up two of the skewers handing one to the fashion queen as the marshmallows were passed to her from Cassidy. Miranda made a noise in the back of her throat when the marshmallows landing on her lap that went ignored by the group.

The sound of laughter and singing soon filled the night air around the quintet as they enjoyed each others company. They told silly stories and made up lyrics to popular tunes and before long Miranda had forgotten why she was reluctant to participate in a bon fire. True to Andrea's prediction however the girls were droopy eyed and heading into the house for bed leaving the women alone around the slowly dwindling fire.

Andrea grabbed one of the bags left behind and pulled out a blanket that she laid on the ground near the fire pit. She then added a few pieces of wood to the fire before pulling the older woman up and over to the blanket for cuddling. They sat quietly for a while just watching the dancing flames before Miranda turned to her doe eyed companion, "Thank you for today Andrea. It was the perfect way to unwind after the intense schedule we've kept this past few months." she whispered so as not to disrupt the peaceful atmosphere.

Andy smiled and laid down to look up at the stars. She was quiet for a while just happy to be in Miranda's company. When she finally spoke her voice was low but full of emotion, "There is no need to thank me Miranda but you are welcome anyway. I'm just glad that you chose to come after... everything. There is nothing I want more than to be able to spend my days and nights like this, always." Looking up into azure blue eyes Andrea smiled, "I love having you and the girls here, spending time together. I can forget the world outside of here and just enjoy the feeling of belonging, of family."

Miranda laid down next to the brunette and laced their hands together, "Family... I like the sound of that. I like the idea of you and Hayden being our family. We can make that happen Andrea, we can be the family we both dream of."

Andy rolled onto her side and stared at Miranda before shaking her head slightly, "You say things like that and I want so bad to make it happen. I want us to be a family but we have to make decision and choices and you never want to talk about that part of the situation. Are we going to split time between here and New York? The guys are here to look after the horses but they are not always here and it is my responsibility as well. What about school for the girls? We have to make the big decisions Miranda, you have to talk to me about them as well."

Miranda ran her fingers through the younger woman's dark hair, "The girls and I have talked about this and they want to finish out this school year in New York before moving down here. We want to be with you and Hayden and this is where you belong Andrea. I don't want to take you or your daughter away from your home, just as you don't want to make the girls or me move from ours. That is a sacrifice we are willing to make however and really, it's not really a sacrifice if it means being with the ones we love."

Andrea sighed and laid her head on Miranda's chest listening to her heartbeat, "If that is truly what you and the girls want and they still feel that way come the summer then I have no arguments. I love you and I want to make our happy little family work. I don't want to jeopardize Hayden's mental stability and comfort by moving her around so soon. I don't want to set her back after working so hard to get her in a place of comfort. I'll talk to her more about possibly moving just in case you decide to stay at Runway or the girl's decide they don't want to leave their friends or their school."

Miranda wrapped her arm around the lithe body pressed against her and squeezed slightly, "We're not going to change our minds, but I will let you talk things over with Hayden anyway. Now, enough talk about such a heavy topic." she said softly pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Andrea's head.

Snuggling closer to the older woman Andrea lightly kissed her neck, "What do you want to talk about then?"

Miranda rolled them over until she was hovering over the woman she planned to spend her life with and smiled, "I'm tired of talking Andrea." she said before connecting their lips in a sensual kiss that warmed her body better than the roaring fire next to them ever could.


	23. Chapter 22

**AN: Unbeta'd and not exactly what I want for the conclusion. My muse has run off but when she returns I shall attempt to fix this up and expand on not only the conclusion but the last few chapters. Until then please enjoy the conclusion to Finding Ms. Mitchell. **

**Chapter 22:**

**16 months later...**

Smiling as she watched the multitude of celebrities being ushered to their seats for the premiere of _The Hidden Doorway_, Andrea allowed herself a chance to really enjoy the moment. Over the past year things were hectic with work on the film, the final leg of her latest book tour, and working on the budding relationship with her former boss. Things were going well for them and true to her word, Miranda had retired from Runway only a few months prior to this event. The final issue under her reign flew from shelves with the world wanting to see the grand exit of the Queen of Fashion. Grand it was and the media attention garnered was beyond anything either of the ladies imagined. The staff at Runway had all come together to throw her a farewell party and many previous employees showed up to share their appreciation for the formidable woman that helped direct their careers.

After her retirement, Miranda spent most of her time travelling between Los Angeles and Knoxville with her daughters. Plans were in the works for the Priestly women to move down to Tennessee to be closer to the young author and her daughter. The few arguments between the former editor and her young lover were a great source of entertainment for their children and always resulted in a visit for the two families to spend time together. After the last major argument it was decided, mainly by Miranda, that the Priestly women would move to Tennessee where Miranda would open her first fashion house.

The flashing of the house lights alerted Andrea to the fact that things were close to starting and she quickly made her way to the area where she would be sitting with her family and a few of the actors from the movie. Smiling widely she exchanged pleasantries with her companions as well as thanking the few who enthusiastically praised her for the project. When the house lights flashed again she quickly made her way to her seat between Kaydence and Miranda while trying to hide her nervousness.

"How exciting is this?" Cassidy inquired bouncing slightly in her seat, "I can't believe it is actually happening. I mean, I knew it was going to happen but, it's right now really happening." the young redhead finished her hands gesturing wildly as she spoke.

Letting out a soft chuckle Miranda nodded, "It is very exciting. I am very proud of you girls. You have done such an outstanding job and showed great work ethic over the past year. I am looking forward to seeing the completed project."

Before anything else could be said amongst the group, Stacy appeared before the gathered group catching everyone's attention. The theatre quickly quieted and with a bright smile Stacy lifted on her mic and addressed the audience, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. First and foremost I would like to thank you all for attending tonight's premiere of _The Hidden Doorway_. Production for this film was started just over a year ago and it has been a very fun project to work on. I would like to take this time to thank everyone who had a hand in putting this project together and I would like to give a very heartfelt thank you to Kenzie Mitchell for allowing us to turn her amazing literature into a fascinating film."

Loud applause interrupted Stacy's speech and she smiled indulgently and allowed it to go on for a few moments. Smiling at Andrea when their eyes met Stacy continued, "Tonight we are all in for an adventure to an exotic land that houses mythical creatures and beauty beyond this world. Together we will journey with the Cole twins and learn the meaning of bravery, teamwork, and loyalty. Out of respect for the artists that worked so hard on this film we ask that you silence all phones and prepare for the journey of a lifetime. Without further delay, I present to you _The Hidden Doorway_."

More applause followed as the lights dimmed and the screen lit up with the company logo before fading into the opening scene.

FMMFMMFMMFMMFMM

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Kaydence stated as the lights came up at the end of the movie. Andrea nodded in agreement still momentarily speechless after watching the her work come to life.

"That was awesome!" Hayden exclaimed bouncing on her toes in front of the adults. "I almost forgot it was Caroline and Cassidy! Did you see me in my scene? I looked so grown up."

Chuckling Miranda nodded in agreement, "It was a very believable performance. I must admit, I was pleasantly surprised even with seeing the project being put together. You girls were splendid."

Hayden beamed and the twins blushed slightly with beaming smiles at the praise from the fashion maven. Before either could respond however Stacy approached with Kenna on her heels.

"The movie is a great hit with this audience! The press would like a short interview if you are up to it Ms. Mitchell. Everyone is very excited and the buzz for the film is all positive." Kenna said with a beaming smile.

Andy was hesitant to say yes, even with all the book tours and publicity for the film she'd managed to stay out of the spotlight. Doing these interviews would put her in the public eye and take away her anonymity. She did not want the public fame that came along with her success but she felt as if she owes it to her fans to do the interview about her books and the transition to the big screen. In addition she silently acknowledge that life as she knew it was quickly coming to an end. With a soft sigh she nodded, "I'll do the interview but I want you to double up the security around the "Manor". I don't want cameras invading our home life." Andrea replied.

Kenna nodded and pulled out her palm pilot to make note of her bosses request, "We'll keep it brief, no more than 10 minutes. Just some basic questions and then we'll get you ladies out of here."

FMMFMMFMMFMMFMM

"Are you alright Andrea?" Miranda asked as she stepped onto her back porch behind the author.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Andy responded with a soft smile turning to look at the woman that captured her heart many years ago.

Miranda wrapped her arms around the waist of the young woman enjoying the feel of the brunette in her arms, "You gave up a lot today in order to please the masses. It would be understandable if you were not alright."

Andy shrugged slightly and leaned into the older woman, "I avoided the spotlight for so long for so many reasons. One of the main reasons was to keep you from finding me when I was still too vulnerable and apprehensive to handle a confrontation. When that passed it was about keeping my anonymity and being able to walk the streets without unwanted attention. Today I realized I will never be about to avoid the spotlight. I am in love with Miranda Priestly for one. No matter what you do or where you go, you will forever be an icon. Our children are literally now movie stars and when the movie opens in theatres they will become the faces of this series. I am going to end up in the spotlight one way or another because I will not keep them from living their dreams. It's better I do it on my terms and in my way than hiding out until they find me. In the end, the only thing that matters is my family."

Miranda hummed in agreement, "The manor's location is still unknown to anyone outside of your staff and family. However even if they find it, there is no way anyone is getting close to the house without our knowledge. We can still hideout from the press as we see fit."

Andrea nodded and then let out a soft laugh, "We should probably head back to Knoxville tonight while I am still unknown."

"If you truly would like to we still have the production company's jet. May I ask why you want to leave so soon darling? I thought we decided to spend the weekend here"

Smiling Andrea turned to face her love, "I have a feeling that come tomorrow morning, the entire world is going to be trying to get a glimpse Kenzie Mitchell. If we leave now before my face is all over the television and news papers, for a while, they'll have no chance of finding Ms. Mitchell."

** End. Thank you for taking this journey with me! **


End file.
